Rewriting The Future
by Demonic Hope
Summary: A horrifying vision of the Greeks and Romans at war forces Apollo to do all he can to change the future and prevent the deaths of not only his own children but also the deaths of every Olympian and Demigod alive. Acting under Zeus's very nose a small group of demigods and Gods is desperate to rewrite the future and save the world and those they love.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Rewriting the Future: A Percy Jackson and the Olympians Character Read. A Rewrite of This Is So Not Happening.**

**Author: Demonic Hope**

**Beta: xXChild-Of-DemonXx **_Hi people, Childe here!_

**Rating: M **

**Summary: A horrifying vision of the Greeks and Romans at war forces Apollo to do all he can to change the future and prevent the deaths of not only his own children but also the deaths of every Olympian and Demigod alive. Acting under Zeus's very nose a small group of demigods and Gods is desperate to rewrite the future and save the world and those they love. And maybe find what they have believed isn't true at all. **

**Characters: Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Triton, Percy, Luke, Nico, Clarisse, Chris, Will, Octavian, and Kyria (OC). More added at a later date.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, Threesomes, Lemons, Cursing, Violence, Character Death. **

**BEWARE: Fans of Thalia, Annabeth, Sally, Grover, Chiron, Zeus, Hera, Hermes, and Dionysus turn back. Though I do not outright bash these characters they are not seen in a good light in my story. If you are a fan of them but are curious to see their faults pointed out then I urge you to read on. Though if you see them as good I strongly suggest you find another story. Flamers and reviews complaining of this shall be deleted or ignored. You were warned.**

**Update Schedule: I shall do my best to update every two to three weeks. But real life often gets in my way. I have a boyfriend, horses, a job, school, and annoying family along with pesky things like needing to sleep and study that get in my way. Updates will never be before two weeks the exception being the prologue and chapter one which will be posted several days apart due to the shortness of the prologue. I do promise none of my chapters with the exception of the prologue will be under 10,000 words. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians they belong to Rick Riordan. The Olympians and their myths belong to the people of Ancient Greece. And Kyria belongs to my amazing beta xXChild-Of-DemonXx. **_Yes, and I'm not giving her to you._

**Word Count: 2,507 Word Count without Author's Note. **

**The Prologue:**

Screams. That was the first thing that registered in the sleepy mind of the young Sun God. He yawned and opened his eyes curious as to who sounded like they were getting their balls ripped off by rabid hyena. Confused he cocked his head to the side as he was faced with the sight of Camp Halfblood. He instantly knew that it wasn't really Camp Halfblood. His body still felt nice and warm snuggled in bed but he could also feel the hot humid air on his face. One of the many shitty aspects to being the God of Prophecy. Your dreams were invaded by scary ass dreams that made no sense and were incredibly real feeling. Sighing he followed the sounds of screams only to stop at the top of a hill beside a large tree. His breath left him as he looked down at two small armies facing each other. One he easily recognized as the demigods of Camp Halfblood. But the other took him a moment to realize, simply because there was no way what he was seeing could be true. What the fuck where the Romans doing in New York attacking the Greeks?

He probably would have stood there for ten minutes with his mouth hanging open catching flies if he hadn't heard a scream that seemed to pierce through the sounds of the two armies clashing. He didn't think. He only moved. One moment he was standing beside the tree, the next he was in the middle of the the battle searching for the source that had yanked him forward. One of his children was praying for him. Even in a vision, his urge to defend them overpowered everything. He melted through the crowd, passing through people as if he was only a ghost and not an all-powerful immortal being. Despite the dozens of warriors around him it only took a moment to find his child amongst him. A small boy with a bow and quiver across his back knelt over a teenager girl who's chest had been pierced by a spear. Blood bubbled up from her lips but Apollo couldn't help but sigh in relief. The girl was redheaded and far too pale to be his child. But the boy tending to her as she died clearly was his son. Shaggy golden blonde hair tumbled around a sweet, innocent face. Sapphire blue eyes filled with sadness, worry, and anger gazed upon the girl as the boy tried to comfort her. His lips were moving soundlessly but Apollo could lip read quite well.

"Daddy, I don't know if you can help but please take her pain away. I'm too tired from trying to heal Jakey to save her. Just don't let her die in agony. She's my friend. Please Daddy." He begged eyes flickering towards the sun that burned right overhead.

Apollo bit his lip studying the face trying to guess which of his son's this was. He must be looking pretty far into the future since the boy was too old to be any of his current babies. Not Lee. He was too tiny. Lee-Lee was a tall kid. Even now. So not him. Michael had dark hair so it wasn't him.

"Willie?" He whispered but of course the boy didn't look up. He was only there to watch. He couldn't intervene only sit there and watch his baby beg for help that he couldn't give.

The girl shuddered in Will's arms and her eyes dimmed but with a peaceful look on her face. Will leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her face and slid a golden drachma from his pocket and pressed it into the girl's bloody hand.

"For the ferry." He murmured before standing up and sliding through the battle again. Apollo cast one last look at the girl before trailing after his son. He noticed that many Romans ran by yet his Greek son didn't make any move to harm them. Will would stop and examine every body he came across be they Roman or Greek. He didn't care if it was his ally or his enemy. If the person was dead he'd press a coin into their hand. Minor injuries he'd heal with a quick burst of his powers or a sip of nectar. But if they were on their way to the Underworld he'd sit beside them and hold their hand, repeating his prayer to the Sun God, and offering them what little comfort he could. Apollo could do nothing but watch and try and figure out what was going on. Why were the Romans and Greeks at war? How had they found out about each other?

Willie stumbled as he tried to stand up after he eased the passing of a handsome boy that had the aura of a Son of Aphrodite. Tears poured from sapphire eyes mirrored by his helpless father. Sniffing Willie ran through the fighting armies clearly searching for someone. Sapphire eyes scanning the troops he turned sharply and collided into the back of a fellow Greek.

"Sorry Clarisse!" He shouted and the girl turned and glowered at him.

"Will, get out of here! You'll get yourself killed! This isn't a fight for an archer much less someone who sobs about killing a rabid hellhound. Go back to the cabins."

"I gotta help!" Will's bottom lip quivered as he sniffed. "The guy leading the other army."

"That fucking Octavian bastard."

"He's a Son of Apollo right?"

Apollo's heart dropped. What the hell was his little Octy doing? Granted the kid was a little moody but he was his baby Roman boy. The only Roman child he had in centuries. Why was he hurting people?

"Supposedly. Don't see how though. Your siblings aren't fucking psychopaths like this."

But Will was already off running again searching presumably for Octavian. It didn't take long to find him and Apollo instantly recognized him despite how much older he was. He was watching the two fighting armies looking extremely smug as they tore each other to shreds. Willie was oblivious to the fact that his Roman brother was getting some kind of sick pleasure out of the fight. He scrambled up the ridge gaining Octavian's attention.

"Brother please!" Will cried as he skidded to a stop in front of the Roman leader. "Call your army off."

Octavian only sneered. "Brother? I'm not related to a filthy Greek."

Hurt flashed in the sapphire eyes but Will pushed it aside. "We are family. Both sons of Apollo. Daddy never changed when he became Roman. He was still the same God even down to his name. We are family. So please stop big brother." Will begged stepping close to him and looking like he was about to hug the older boy.

The Roman only drew his blade and pointed it out Will's exposed throat. "We are not family you disgusting Graceus!"

Will moved even closer clearly unafraid of the blade. Apollo wanted to scream for Will to get away from there but he knew it was useless. The kid even if he could hear him had never listened a day in his life.

"We are too family. Roman or Greek it means nothing to us. We are Healers not fighters Octavian. Why can't you see that? We make people feel better not hurt them. Please call the Romans off and let's talk. It's so much better to talk then kill. Please big brother." Will begged reaching up and trying to push the sword away.

But Octavian held it steady. Willie bit his lip and without warning flung himself forward and wrapping his arms around Octavian's waist.

"Brothers don't hurt each other." He stated only to yelp as Octavian knocked him away. Apollo tried to catch him but his son fell through his ghostly arms. Will cried out as he flung an arm out to catch himself and Apollo heard the sickening crack as the bone gave out. Curling up into a ball he clutched at his broken wrist. Octavian advanced on his downed sibling and smirked.

"What do you think now you pathetic Graceus?" He kicked Will in the ribs and the younger boy screamed in pain as his ribs cracked. "You and your likes are the reason we get no respect. Our father is a powerful God but we are expecting to just roll over and allow ourselves to be bossed around. We are treated like pathetic weaklings." He raised his blade and brought it down.

"WILL!" Apollo screamed as he jerked upright in bed panting. Sweat coated his body and the sheets were tangled around his legs. Gasping for breath Apollo staggered out of bed and tried to focus. His son had just killed his other one. The Romans and the Greeks were at war. What the fuck was going on?

That could wait though. He needed to go see his baby. Fuck what Zeus said. He needed to feel Willie's little body in his arms. To hear his heart beat and to make sure he was okay. He closed his eyes and a moment later appeared in Will's nursery. It was three in the morning so of course it was empty except for his little boy asleep in his crib. He walked over to the golden crib and scooped the sleeping one year old up into his arms and cradled him. He studied the perfect little boy smiling at the tuft of golden blonde hair that tumbled over his face. Rocking the baby in his arms he paced across the room trying to think even as he listened to the steady thump of Will's heart. Tears formed in his eyes as he struggled to handle the fact that this precious little angel was going to die before he turned sixteen.

"Daddy's got you." He cooed as he cradled the boy to his chest. "I'll figure something out. Nothing is gonna happen to my little sunshine." He whispered trying to hold back the waterworks. He blinked and a single tear fell landing on Will's little face.

Will mewed as the tear pulled him from sleep. Apollo couldn't help but smile as those sapphire eyes identical to his own flickered open. Will's little hand reached out to grab at his nose. Apollo brushed his tears away and smiled as he cupped the precious child's face. "Daddy loves you so much." Apollo whispered. "I'd never let you out of my sight if it wasn't for your as..." Apollo mentally slapped himself. All he needed was his sweet little boy's first word to be a curse word. "Your pain in the bottom grandfather" He continued rocking Willie who by now was happily gnawing on his big toe. "I can't lose you sunshine. You or your brothers. I just don't know what happened to start the war. How can I protect you if my stupid dreams don't tell me what is leading to you being in danger?" He asked the little boy who only gurgled up at him. "Unless..." Apollo trailed off as he tried to think his plan through. "Unless I figured out what had lead up to your...mishap with Octavian. I don't think it was your fault. More I was focusing in on you since you are my little boy. You were involved but not the cause. Someone else lead to the start of the war. Right baby?"

Will just sucked on his toe more.

Sighing Apollo settled down in a rocking chair so he could tickle the little drool covered toes and not risk dropping his squirming giggling son.

"I can't tell Father. But Uncle Poseidon, Ares, and Aphi will listen. And if Artemis is in a good mood she might help too. What should we do my little one? Other than me wrapping you in bubble wrap and locking you somewhere safe. Which I may do anyways just so you don't get any boo boos." Apollo lifted the baby up and blew air on his tummy earning shrieks of laughter. "We can't have my little Sunshine hurt." Apollo blew a raspberry on the soft skin ducking the flailing limbs as Willie giggled and flailed. He managed to get a handful of golden hair and yanked hard. Apollo winced and tried to pry his son off of his perfect hair.

"Oww, Willie no. Daddy needs his hair to pick up hot guys. Let Daddy go." Apollo yipped as Willie switched his grip to his eyelid. "William let me go. That hurts."

But when did his kids ever listen to him?

Wincing in pain Apollo snapped his fingers summoning Willie's favorite book Green Eggs and Ham. Willie's painful hold vanished as he grabbed the book and began to gnaw on the corner.

"Kid you need to stop putting everything in your mouth. Wait, what am I saying. You're a Greek. It's in your DNA." Apollo yelped again as Willie decided to hit him with the book. Apollo took it away and settled the child on his chest and flipped the book open. Will instantly settled down as Apollo traced his fingers over the words. The first time he read them they words appeared in English and Apollo read them in the same language. But then he'd go back to the start of the page and the words would change to Ancient Greek and he'd repeat the words in Will's natural language. He knew it would help his son later on if he could associate the English words with the ones that made sense in his head.

As Apollo told his precious baby the tale of Sam-I-Am and his attempt to get the narrator to try the green eggs and ham the sapphire eyes began to droop and finally just as the narrator realized he did in fact like green eggs and ham the eyes finally shut and after several minutes of silence Apollo closed the book. Will's little fingers were clinging to his shirt for dear life and Apollo chewed his lip trying to figure out how to slip free this time. He wanted nothing more than to take Willie with him back to Olympus where his son would be safe from everything but Zeus and Athena. But he knew he would just be tossed into Tartarus with his precious baby. Sighing he pressed a kiss to the soft blonde hair. "Daddy loves you baby boy. But I have to leave. I will be back next week to see you again." He carefully settled Will back in his crib and tucked the little boy in. With one more kiss to his forehead he turned and went to get the book when an idea struck him.

Why could he not create a book to tell the story that would tell him how to save his precious son? If he knew the events that lead up to his son's death and the battle then he could stop them. But he'd need help. Grinning Apollo threw one more look at his sleeping child before disappearing in a burst of golden light.

**Review Please. Chapter One shall be posted on Wednesday. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Rewriting The Future: Chapter One**

**Author: Demonic Hope**

**Beta: xXChild-Of-DemonXx**

**So here we are guys. The first chapter of Rewriting The Future. And you guys so deserve it! 37 reviews! Wow. **_Nice._

**As those of you who have read This is So Not Happening know I tend to get lots of Anonymous reviewers who have questions. Since I can't PM them back with the answer I just answer all my reviews at the start of the chapter with my beta Childe popping in with her opinion. If this annoys you then just skim past or find another story. If you complain I'll feed you to Childe. **_Hey! I'll get stomach ache if I eat them! _**If Kronos survived eating Hera you can survive a few flamers. **_But I don't have a Titan's tummy! _**Tough it out then. **_*coes to sit in a corner muttering about evil sisters*_

**KitKat Moon: Willie makes everything cute! And glad to see you found the new story! **_Of course he does. He is the most adorable thing ever. _

**Pieri: I'm glad you found it it interesting. Feel free to review in Spanish. I'm pretty decent at the language. **_...You can take care of her/his reviews on your own, Demon. Because I can't understand a word of Spanish. _

**Me alegro de que lo encontró interesante. No dude en examinar en español. Estoy bastante decente en el lenguaje.**

**BandNinja: It's adorable because it has Will. **_Of course. _

**TaylorSwiftIsAwesome: As if I could resist cute wittle Percy. And YAY DIE ANNABETH DIE! **_No one can resist cute wittle Percy. YAY! NO OWL SPAWN! *does happy dance* _

**AyameRose: No problem! And blame the plot bunnies not me! But there will be some side stories within the main plot. I'm not a fan of CRs that are just them commenting. I want to see them bond and develop and to do that I need my side plots. **_Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't get too distracted… like last time. *cough*we-never-made-it-past-Medusa-chappy*cough* __**Shut up Childe. You were bugging me for lemons all the time. So of course I got distracted. **__No I wasn't! That was Rein! ...Or Thes. Or Kyria. __**And who was asking to have Apollo doubled by his lovers? **__That's a different thing! You were going to let them have sex anyway!_

**Guest: Glad you like!**

**Guest: It may be Apollo/Percy. It depends if I go with a threesome or a foursome for Percy. **_It depends on Apollo. He does whatever he likes. _

**Shalanora: Aww I'm glad you like it more than So Not. And guess what? It's Wednesday! **_Yes, it's Wednesday. *points to the calendar* _

**Sierra: As if I could get rid of him if I tried. He'll barge his way into the reading in a few chapters. **_Yep. And make Kyria wonder what the hell just happened. _

**LeeBecky: *grins* More like a nice Graecus to whack his head into a headboard. LOL I'm sure you will enjoy his expression as he has a mild heart attack every time Percy sneezes in the book. **_It will be very funny. *grins evilly*_

**Fallen Angel: Of course Percy will be the main character. And nope it's not an Echo. They manage to hurt themselves enough during the reading. If I did an Echo they'd probably kill themselves. **_They so would. Poor cuties would die. _

**LadyRoo: LOL I'm glad you like the rewrite. Aphi/Ares is my favorite Het couple so you get lots of them. **_Demon, it's one of the only het couples you like._

**KTDLover: I'm glad you like it. Don't worry about Kyria. She will pop in maybe once every five or so characters. She is the helpful little person that will knock sense into our hotties. But she won't have a huge part. You see her this chapter. And nope she isn't with anyone canon. **_Actually, she isn't with anyone. She just is the one who supports the characters and does things in the background. _

**SilverWolf: Yep So Not is being left posted. Some couples are changing but quite a few are staying the same. Personally I think Percy would turn out sweet no matter what. And since Percy is only three when the reading takes place I doubt Sally had married Gabe yet so by the time he shows up Percy will be nice and safe in Atlantis with his Daddy.**_ Honestly, there is no way Percy could NOT turn sweet no matter how he grew up. It's just the way he is. _

**ILoveLukeCastellan: Updating!**

**Shinku: Here is the first chappie!**

**FallenAngelicWolf: See peeps I told you the rewrite would be better!**

**Lotto: I know it was so sad to write. Childe was sobbing as I wrote it. **_Of course I was! My poor wittle Willie got killed! _**But don't worry Willie isn't gonna die and Octy will learn to be a good big brother. And Lil' Willie is just as cute as his older self. As for your question I have no idea. Tongue Twisters don't work with me since I'm too busy tripping over my own tongue as I drool over Luke. **_I don't have an answer to your question either. I'm Finnish, so I don't know any American Tongue Twisters. _

**Persassy: Aww why didn't you scream? And glad you like the line. **_It's funny. _**Apollo writes himself. As for Octavian in House of Hades he is called a Son of Apollo by Rachael and Reyna despite being referred to as a legacy in these other books. So I decided to go with Son of Apollo instead of legacy for reasons that will be explained later. **

**Digimage: LOL I think he will just be happy his poor baby isn't in danger 24/7 unlike Percy. **_He so will. Though he'll have a heart attack when he hears about what happens to Lee and Michael. _

**natsukyi: Love you too. And you get your first taste.**

**Pendragona: Glad you enjoyed.**

**Devil Dragon Angel: Yes Poor Apollo. I'll make sure he gets a really hot lemon later to make it up to him. **_Demon, you were going to give him a hot lemon later anyway. _**Hush he doesn't know that!**

**AccioFirebolt: I shall!**

**Closet: See I told you guys So Not needed a rewrite. You're already seeing how much better it is. And you get lots of parental Gods. Don't worry Pith and Theseus will just burst in whenever they feel like it. I don't control them at all. **_Yes, lots and lots of parental gods. And since when has anyone been able to control those two?_

**EquusNanashi: YAY I'm forgiven. Oh, let me know if you do write a CR. I'd love to read it. **_Me too. Though I probably should write my own CR. And get it posted at one point. _

**Samantha L Riddle: Glad you like it.**

**Lightnings Pride: LOL only you Phee. **_Yes, only you Phee. _

**blackstar: Aww glad you loved it.**

**Anime Princess: Glad you enjoyed.**

**sergejackson: Aww that's alright I totally understand. And I'm so glad you enjoyed. **

**That Was Awesome: LOL thanks.**

**pennameisblank: I'm not sure what to say. Apollo was clearly joking around and I really don't get how you didn't see that. Another reviewer even commented on how funny she thought it was. So, umm, maybe this isn't your type of story if jokes like that annoy you. I very much use Greek God stereotypes for humor in this story. Such as them being sex driven dummies. **_Um… how did you not see it as a joke? Honestly? _

**Heidi: LOL yes this will have Lukercy with some extras. And you won't get Nico away from his hot boyfriends. **_Nope. Nico likes his hot boyfriends very much. _

**xturtlepushupsx: LOL yes it's Wednesday. **_Yes, it is. _

**JessieJess: It may be. If not they will be close friends and Apollo will have another cutie for a boyfriend. **_Well, even if it was, it would be a foursome. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Nor do I own the Greek Gods. And I have to say I don't own Kyria or else Childe throws a fit. **_Of course I will throw a fit if you don't. Kyria is mine. And I'm still not giving her to you even if she is a pest. _**What about now? *points to Kyria sneaking off with Will and Triton* **_KYRIA! GET BACK HERE! *starts chasing Kyria around before snatching Will and Triton back* _**Now can I have her? **_No. _**Damn. Anyways on with the story!**

**Read on my minions!**

**Word Count: 7,841 before AN. **

Apollo appeared back in his bedroom and decided he needed to find clothing other than his golden boxers and black sleeping shirt before starting his plan. He yanked the shirt over his head and a moment later discarded his boxers only to hear a voice behind him.

"My my Apollo. I forgot how yummy you were. You really must have sex more." A female voice said.

Apollo wheeled around only to grin as he saw the tall woman standing there. "Kyria." He greeted not at all minding his nakedness. It wasn't like she hadn't tied his ass up on several occasion so she could take pictures of his naked body. Or gotten him drunk and locked him in a room with other men she deemed hotties so she could watch them have sex. He bounced over to her and gave the lady a tight hug before pulling back to study her.

He frowned trying to figure out her appearance. He could never decide exactly what she looked like. It seemed like the moment he focused on her face it would shift to another. He was pretty sure that she did it just to annoy him.

"What's up? Do you wanna see how many dicks you can shove up my ass this time? Because I couldn't walk for weeks after last time. Do you realize how hard it is to sit on my throne when I'm that sore?"

The woman snorted and flicked his nose lightly. "Oh you love it."

"I do." He grinned and sat on the bed. "So what does the Miss Fatey herself want with me? I'm sorta busy planning a kidnapping. So no orgies until I'm done." Apollo realized that he had just told the manifestation of Fate that he wasn't gonna do something she might want. "Um... don't kill me please. I kinda like living." He winced knowing that Kyria as the creator of the three Fates themselves and pretty much everything else amazing could easily do it.

"Oh, don't worry pretty boy. I'm not here for sex. Well actually I am. I saw your little vision."

He groaned. "Stop climbing around in my head."

"Sweetie there isn't much in there to look at. But anyways I saw the cutie of a son of yours dying. And that just won't do. We've got to stop that."

"I'm gonna do something. Willie isn't gonna die. I'll dethrone Father and make my boys immortal before I lose another one of my children." He chewed his bottom lip only to feel a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Apollo. I know. I'm the one who got you drunk so you sired William, Leonardo, Octavian, and Michael. I know you swore to stop having children after the last batch died but your children are needed. They are the heart and soul of Olympus. Just like you."

Apollo sighed and looked away. "I'm gonna save him. I'm gonna use my powers over the future and create books that will allow me to alter the future so I can figure out when things went wrong and I'll save him."

Kyria patted his head. "I know sweetie. And your plan shall work. There is a boy. His name is Perseus Jackson and he is at the center of this. He will defend your son so don't even think of harming him. He is adorable. But you need to change his fate and the fate of two other children. Lucas Castellan and Nicolas di Angelo. Change their fates and you will save not only William but also your other sons. None of them will survive the war if you don't change things. Lee and Michael will perish before Will and Octavian not long afterwards."

Apollo felt a lump in his throat as he tried to choke out some response.

Kyria smiled at him. "Don't look so sad sweetie. I'm not gonna let it happen. I'm gonna get those books together for you and get some cuties to help you out in changing the future. I need you to go you your mansion. Call Poseidon, Hades, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Artemis, and Triton. They are needed. After they get there I will lock you all inside with wards that will prevent the Asshole from stopping you." She hugged him again. "Don't worry. I don't like cuties dying and not much is cuter than Willie."

Apollo felt the arms disappear from around him only to yelp as something pinched his naked ass. "Kyria!" He shouted and heard a ghostly chuckle in response.

Alone without the perv Apollo hurried to pull on jeans and a T-shirt before vanishing to his mansion.

He ended up in a large den. The walls were a pale eggshell in color with thick soft gold carpet. He padded barefoot into the large kitchen and found a sugar cookie. Nibbling on it he went back into the den and flopped down on the couch. Finishing the cookie he took a deep breath and wailed at the top of his lungs.

"Aphrodite! Hottie needs you!" He summoned another cookie and took a bite.

A moment later there was a pop and a drooling Aphrodite showed up dragging Ares behind her. Ares was dressed in only leather underwear and Apollo decided that the sight of Ares's erection through the leather was something he only wanted to see when he was drunk. Granted he had on several occasions had it up his ass but only after he had enough booze in his system that his Godly liver had been in tears.

Aphrodite frowned as she only saw him. "Apollo, you are adorable sweetie but you are no fun to play with. It takes far too long to get you drunk enough that you will do as I say."

"I only fuck people I love...unless I'm drunk. Then I'd fuck anything." Apollo frowned. "Well other than Athena. I'd have to chop my dick off if it touched her."

Ares huffed. "What do you need brother? As you can tell." He pointed to his own outfit and Aphrodite, who Apollo only then noticed was naked. "We were sorta in the middle of something."

Aphrodite snorted. "More like I was busy trying to find where you hid all my strap-ons. And my riding crop. And my..."

"Guys, I may be a Greek but seriously I do not want to hear about all the things you do to my poor brother." Apollo gagged before taking another bite of cookie. Nothing could stop his sweet tooth not even mental pictures of what Aphrodite was doing to his big brother.

"What do you want then?" Aphrodite asked.

"Other than you two to put some clothes on?" Apollo grinned as Ares snapped his fingers so they were both clothes. Aphrodite in dark blue skinny jeans and a simple spaghetti strap that showed off her ample chest. Not that Apollo was looking. He preferred balls to boobs. Ares had baggy black jeans and his usual motorcycle jacket on. "I had a dream last night. I'll explain but I need your help. Aphi can you go get Heph and bring him here? And Ares can you get Uncle Hades and Demeter? She should be in the Underworld this time of year. I'm gonna go and grab Arty and then see if I can get Uncle Poseidon and Triton. Just trust me guys."

Aphrodite and Ares exchanged a look before nodding. A moment later they vanished and Apollo stretched lazily. He was calm now. Kyria would never ever lie to him. And even if she did he would have picked up on it being the God of Truth and all. So his baby wasn't dying and he got to spend time with the family members he actually liked and learn all about his baby boy. He cleared his throat and concentrated. He knew he was allowed in Atlantis but Triton had the bad habit of forgetting that and blasting him with his trident every time he appeared in his shower. Why the Sea Prince took shower underwater was beyond him. How did that even work? Focus Apollo he reminded himself.

"_Uncle Poseidon?"_ He called telepathically.

A moment later the familiar voice answered. _"Apollo? Is something wrong?"_

"_Yes. Willie is in trouble and I need you to bring Triton with you to my place. We can save him. Please Uncle P."_

Apollo didn't even have time to blink before Poseidon appeared with a gasping green merman. Apollo snorted as Triton fell on the ground and tried to stand with his fishy tails gasping for breath as his gills tried to suck in air.

"Apollo what happened? Where is Will?"

"He's fine now but he won't be. Just wait and I'll explain. Though you might want to do something about Triton. He's turning blueish green. I'm not an expert of merpeople but I think he's suffocating"

Poseidon glanced down at his eldest son and sighed. "Triton, I said to shift to your human form." He snapped his fingers and a moment later a tall broad shouldered young man of about twenty-two was sitting on the floor gasping for breath. His skin previously green had become sun-kissed and as he looked up he glowered at them both with sea-green eyes partially hidden by black hair. Where the twin tails had been there now was a set of jean clad legs.

"I said I wasn't coming." Triton complained as he glowered at his legs.

"Tough. William is in danger and we defend our own. Apollo and his children are one of the few members of this family that are worth saving." Poseidon scolded but there was no real harshness to his words.

Triton snorted and got to his feet albeit a bit shaky as he adjusted to having two legs for the first time in millennium. Apollo frowned trying to remember the last time he'd seen Triton human. He was 97.65% sure that the last time Triton had legs Theseus had been sleeping his way across Greece, oh, and fighting monsters.

"Where is the damn kid so I can go home?" Triton growled glaring around the room as if Willie would just pop out of nowhere.

Apollo bristled. "His name is William or Will or Willie. Not 'damn kid'."

Triton rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He looked around the mansion and sniffed, face filled with disdain for Apollo's home.

Apollo gritted his teeth trying to figure out why Kyria said that they needed this asshole. If she wanted a Son of Poseidon why couldn't it be Theseus? Or Sciron? They were amazing. But no, she insisted they had Mr. Trident-Up-The-Ass. Huffing Apollo threw his cookie at Triton's head.

"My child is not whatever. He is my baby."

"He's not very powerful. I've met him. I can barely sense his Godly blood. I doubt he will ever be very worthy." Triton pointed out only to yelp as Poseidon smack him upside the head.

"That is enough Triton! William is only a year old. You didn't even show any signs of being a God until you were four. So do not judge William on not being very powerful now." He turned to Apollo and ruffled the blonde hair. "Ignore him Apollo. William is already showing signs of being powerful. And even if he turns out to be more mortal than God he will still be an amazing young man just because he has you for a father."

Apollo pouted up at him. "Willie is powerful and amazing. You haven't seen him recently. He's now beating me up and I'm a God." He shot Triton a dirty look. "He is going to be far more powerful than the Little Mermaid over there."

Triton growled low in his throat even as Poseidon sighed. "Triton go stand in the corner and stop annoying Apollo. In fact no speaking until you can be polite. "

"He insulted me!"

"You started it. Corner now or I swear I'll tie you up and give you to Aphrodite to use as a doll."

The Sea Prince glowered at his father but stalked to the corner the fear over what the Love Goddess would do to him far outweighing the annoyance of staring at Apollo's disgustingly decorated walls.

Sighing Poseidon patted Apollo on the head. "I'd make him apologize but you know as well as I do that he wouldn't mean it. I swear he must be sneaking off to spend time with Hermes or Athena the way his attitude is."

"I wouldn't go near those fucking morons. They are not worthy of my company."

"I said no speaking." Poseidon scolded only to smirk as his son huffed at him and returned to glaring sulkily at the wall.

Apollo grinned up at the Sea God and snuggled against his shoulder. "Thanks Uncle P."

Poseidon kissed the blonde hair. "It's no problem Apollo. Someone..." He shot a look at Triton. "Needs to start acting like the mature young God he is instead of a bratty five year old."

Triton kicked the wall moodily but kept his mouth shut even as Apollo snickered. He went to kick the wall again but a warning look from his father had Triton thinking twice.

"If he's being a pest I'll take him for a pet." Aphrodite commented as she popped in holding Hephaestus by the ear. "I love breaking in stubborn little hotties."

Triton yipped and pressed his ass against the wall staring at the Love Goddess with pure terror in his eyes.

Poseidon shook his head. "Not even Triton deserves that punishment Aphrodite."

The Goddess snorted "Aww, but he would looks so adorable all tied up with a..."

"I don't want to hear it Aphrodite." Poseidon shook his head looking disgusted at the mental images of what she wanted to do to his eldest.

"You are not fun Poseidon." She stuck her tongue out at him before pouncing on Apollo and perching on his lap with her arms around his neck.

"Cutie why do you look so sad?" She asked resting her head against his chest.

"Just worried. Kyria wouldn't lie to me would she?" Apollo asked softly as he allowed the Love Goddess to cuddle him.

"She would never lie to you. She adores you to much sweetie." Aphrodite kissed his cheek. "Don't worry so much. I'm sure whatever she has in mind will work out fine."

Apollo nodded but Aphi could still see the worry in those sapphire eyes. She hugged his neck as she watched Poseidon pace around the room while Heph started tinkering with Apollo's lamp. Triton was still banished to his corner.

"What are we waiting for? Tell us what's going on Apollo." Heph finally ordered his younger brother.

"I can't. We need everyone here first." Apollo sighed and hid his face against Aphrodite's hair.

As if his words summoned them Ares appeared with Demeter at his side. Hades was at his feet though looking a like he had a run in with an angry boar. Ichor trickled from cuts that covered his body and his black robes were torn. Vines circled his body and Demeter was grinning looking pleased.

Aphrodite bounced off of Apollo and flung herself at Ares. The War God's lips twitched with the gentle smile he wore only for her as he scooped her up and spun her around. Aphrodite laughed as she leaned forward to kiss her teddy bear of a War God.

Poseidon on the other hand nudged his brother with his foot. "What happened to Hades?"

"He said no to helping Apollo. Ares decided that wasn't acceptable. So our darling brother learned why Ares is the God of War." Demeter grinned happily as she patted Hades's ichor soaked hair before taking a seat on one of the couches.

"Fucking asshole doesn't tell my little brother no." Ares growled as he moved to sit beside Apollo with Aphrodite still in his arms. Apollo instantly curled into his side as Ares wrapped an arm around him protectively.

Poseidon shook his head. "Now can you tell us why you gather..." He yelped as a hand grabbed his ass only pale as he wheeled around to see Kyria smirking at him. In her hand she held a squeaking silver mouse by the tail.

"You know, Poseidon, it's a real shame that Theseus didn't inherit that amazing ass." She commented as the mouse tried to bite her hand. She glowered at it and flicked its nose. "Stop that or I will throw you to Athena. It's about time that damn Owl did something useful."

The mouse let out a squeak but stopped its attempts to bite her.

"What's with the mouse?" Demeter asked curiously.

"Oh that Fucking Maiden said she was too busy to help out. So I turned her into something small and easy to step on if she annoyed me." She tossed the mouse to Apollo who sighed as he caught her.

"Arty seriously? Do you want her to send you to Tartarus?" Apollo asked as Artemis instantly ran up his arm to perch on his shoulder, squeaking angrily. He sighed and stroked her fur. "Shh sis." Apollo whispered.

"That will wear off in a few hours so long as she doesn't annoy me." Kyria commented. "Now everyone sit down and let's have story time."

Triton happily left his corner to sit on the floor at his father's feet as Poseidon sat down beside Demeter. Kyria walked over to Hades and dragged him by his hair to sit on Poseidon's other side. Hades moaned as he drooled onto Poseidon's shoulder causing the Sea God to knock him on the floor.

Kyria grinned as she looked around the room. "Good, all the people on Olympus with a brain...well other than Artemis. I don't know why she's here."

Apollo raised his hand. "Um... because she's my twin?"

Triton snorted from his place at his father's feet. "No, so she doesn't go running to her precious father to tell him that we are up to something. What are we up to anyways?"

Poseidon patted his son's head and Triton leaned into the contact pleased that his father was back to cooing over him and not trying to make it seem like he could actually control his son. Which everyone knew he couldn't. Poseidon was to much of a sucker for their kicked baby seal eyes.

"We are gather here today to tell Zeus to shove his Bolt up his arse and go play with Kronos. Well sorta. Okay, to cut to the point. Apollo had a vision. He saw his son Will being killed by his Roman son Octavian."

"WHAT?" Demeter exclaimed. "How did the Romans and Greeks meet?"

"Something is going on in the future. An idiot of a Goddess decide to merge the Camps and leave Owl Spawn in charge of bringing peace. As you can guess a child of Minerva/Athena or whatever was the worst thing to bring peace. And it ended up in a big fight with lots of hotties getting killed. But even before that there was another war that the Romans were out of and some very amazing cuties died."

"And we care why?" Triton asked. "Demigods drop dead a lot. It's nothing new."

Kyria leveled a glare at Triton even as Poseidon smacked his head again. "Watch it Triton. I have no issues with tying you up with a bow and giving you to Kronos for a toy."

Triton snorted and leaned back against his father's legs. As if she'd hurt him. He was too handsome. He yipped as his father smacked his head again looking up with hurt in his eyes. He hadn't even said anything that time!

"Triton, you have more than a few demigod siblings. Their lives matter just as much as ours. We are nothing without them walking the earth. None believe in us except them. Without demigods we would long since have faded. Give them your respect." Poseidon lectured.

Triton huffed and glowered at the floor annoyed at being scolded in front of the other Gods. Well other than Apollo then it was just like getting scolded in front of one of his siblings. Apollo was treated as one of the Sea Princes even if he was Zeus's spawn. Father had protected and watched over Apollo just as fiercely as he would his own son and had no issues with scolding the Sun God as he would his own children. Triton was quite sure he only did it because Apollo for some odd reason actually listened to Father.

Kyria shot the Sea Prince one last warning glare. "Anyways Apollo and I decided it wasn't acceptable for cuties to die. So we are gonna fix things because this whole problem is the fault of the Gods. Hermes and Zeus mainly. But you, Poseidon and Ares, were problems too. I swear only Aphrodite and Apollo have brains." Kyria glowered at the Sea God and the War God. Hades who was trying to patch his face up shot his little brother a smug look.

"Don't even start Hades. You were a major problem too. But I'll let it slide since we all know your grouchiness comes from sexual frustration."

Hades slunk down in his seat shivering. The last time he had annoyed her she had dropped him naked on Atlas and sat there and laughed as he ran for his life and his ass. Poseidon snickered slightly but Triton turned around and smacked his leg.

"Don't make fun of your brother." He scolded with a smug smirk.

Poseidon ruffled his hair knowing it annoyed his eldest only to smile sheepishly when Kyria cleared her throat.

"If you two are done I shall continue." Kyria glowered at them and they instantly settled down. "Good boys. Now as I was saying we are going to try and stop all my little cuties from dying. I tapped into Apollo's future powers..."

"What? When?" Apollo asked looking up with big blue eyes wide.

"Oh you were sleeping. Don't worry about it." Kyria gave a small wave of her hand as if to shoo away his concern. "Anyways I've created books that will tell you the story of a certain demigod that Poseidon knows very well. He's at the center of it all." She looked directly at Poseidon and Hades as she said that clearly wondering if their little brains would understand her meaning. When they only blinked at her she sighed.

"Anyways I'm going to bring in the children that need your aid the most. They will be stripped of the weapons if I think they will actually use them and don't even try to summon your own weapons unless one of the sweeties is in mortal danger. I don't need you morons stabbing one of them or each other. Apollo and Aphrodite you two are the exceptions because I know I can trust you two to think before attacking and I need someone to keep the idiots in line." She again looked at Poseidon and Hades. Hades just scowled but Poseidon blinked his sea-green eyes and tried to look innocent.

"The house will be locked down so you dummies can't escape and so that asshole can't break in. I've got some helpers taking care of your domains so don't worry about them." Kyria smiled and snapped her fingers so a box of books appeared in her hands. She tossed them at Apollo who ducked out of the way only to wince as the box landed on Artemis's tail. The mouse shrieked as her brother quickly freed her and craddled her in his hands.

"Um... Kyria, can my sister go back to being human?"

"Maybe. Eventually. Depends if she does something useful like chews Zeus's balls off." Kyria glanced around before smirking. "Okay hottie time!"

She clapped her hands and a glowing light filled the room. Poseidon yelped as a small teenage boy appeared on his lap. The boy had tousled black hair that tumbled over high cheekbones and sweet innocent face. He blinked revealing bright sea-green eyes from behind the mess of bangs. A pair of faded well-worn jeans hung comfortably from his hips and he worn the familiar Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. Hades yipped right after his brother as a boy appeared on his lap. He was slightly younger than the first teenage maybe fifteen or so if that. Long shaggy black hair fell just past his chin and he glowered around the room with dark brown eyes. An aviator jacket covered his skinny body and black baby jeans with ripped out knees, and black combat boots finished off with a silver ring. A ring that nearly caused Hades's eyes to bug out of their head when he saw it. At that moment he was very grateful Poseidon wasn't allow to have his Trident. The boy instantly leapt to his face and his hand went to his side where an empty sheath hung.

But more flashes of light were occurring. Ares grunted as a boy landed on him. The teenager was about sixteen with messy dirty blonde hair and bright sky blue eyes. A handsome chiseled face with a strong was only marred by an angry looking cut starting beneath his left eye and cutting across his cheek down to his chin. He, like the first boy, wore a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts with sandals. An empty sheath hung from his hip and he quickly scrambled off of Ares who winced as he got an elbow to the gut.

Aphrodite cooed as a boy landed gently in her lap. He was about twenty with the same sandy blonde hair of the one who had landed on Ares and bright blue eyes stared around the room with terror. He was dressed simply in black T-shirt and dark blue jeans and boots. Unlike the others a short sword was belted to his waist.

Ares had just recovered from the boy when another light lit up over him and a girl dropped in. She was tall, only shorter than the boys who had fallen on Aphrodite and Ares. She had long dirty blonde hair pulled back into a messy ponytail with icy blue eyes. Camo pants covered her legs with an orange muscle shirt with hiking boots on her feet. She glowered at everyone in the room before smiling almost shyly when she noticed Ares.

But a happy squeal rent the air as the golden light above Apollo produced a very familiar boy landing on his lap. The same golden blonde hair, sapphire eyes, and innocent face he'd seen in his vision. A baggy white T-shirt hung off of his small frame and he wore equally baggy jeans. A bow and quiver

"WILLIE!" Apollo screamed as he hugged his son tightly. He inhaled the scent of sunshine, hycathian flowers, and the musk of a male wolf that clung to his children just like it did him.

Will blinked and looked at the God holding him before smiled and yelling "Daddy!" And returning the hug just as tightly.

Tears welled up in the God's eyes and he could only bury his face in that golden blonde mane and try not to sob as he felt his baby in his arms.

But they only got to hug for a moment before the golden light started up again. A blonde boy fell through and landed right on Artemis who let out an odd shrieking squeak as she was suffocated.

The new boy had golden hair though it was paler than either Apollo or Will's but he had the same sapphire eyes. A purple T-shirt with SPQR written on it was on his body along with tight fitting jeans.

Apollo's stomach clenched as he recognized the child. "Octavian..."

He groaned and reached a hand up to touch his forehead which had a bloody gash on it. Or more he tried to. He yelped as he realized he had handcuffs around his wrist.

Apollo kept Will held close as his stomach did flip flops at the sight of his eldest son. Memories of him murdering Will dancing in his mind. But Octavian was still his baby. And Will was still safe in his arms not in Thantos cold grip. And so long as Willie was alive he couldn't hold any anger towards Octavian. Something must have happened to bring such hate into Octavian's heart. So it was without hesitation that Apollo reached out and healed the large gash on Octavian's head.

The demigods were looking around fear and confusion in their eyes. Kyria sighed realizing the Gods were going to be too busy gaping at them then to say something.

She clapped her hands to get everyones attention. "Everyone just stay still and listen. I need you all to calmly speak your name and parentage. Some of you aren't too friendly with each other. If you just do as I say things will be much easier. Oh, and not word from either of you two." Kyria glowered at Poseidon and Hades. "The Oath is void as it is with Zeus fucking having two kids so don't start on the other. Especially you Poseidon."

The Sea God's eyes widened and his eyes found the identical Sea Green eyes of the boy he already knew was his son.

Will, still perched on Apollo's lap, raised his hand. "Umm... I'm Will Solace and I think it's pretty obvious I'm a Son of Apollo." He grinned up at his father who kissed his forehead.

The black haired, green eyed boy stepped forward next. "Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon." He grinned at his father. "Hey Dad."

"Percy..." Poseidon could only breath as he tried to connect the two year old boy he knew this proud, handsome, confident young man in front of him.

But he only grinned as he nudged the boy that had landed on Hades's forward. The boy scowled at him but glanced around the room. "Nico Di Angelo Son of Hades."

Poseidon shot his brother a surprised look. Since when was Hades getting laid? But he didn't bitch at his brother for breaking the Oath. How could he when he had done the same?

Hades looked equally surprised and even more confused as he studied his son.

"Dad? What is he doing here?" Nico growled as his eyes fell on the blonde that had landed on Ares.

Said blonde was glowering at the Gods and trying to hide the smaller dirty blonde boy behind him as if to protect him.

"What the fuck is going on?" He snarled only to yip as Percy noticed him.

"Luke?" He breathed before running forward.

Luke turned at the sound only to yelp as a fist collided with his nose. His hand went to cover the throbbing flesh as blood poured from his nostrils only to have arms go around his waist as Percy hugged him.

Kyria sighed and resisted the urge to slam her head into a wall. Why could cuties never behave and do as she said? Was introducing themselves really that hard? But oh well, she got to see Luke handle Percy.

Luke was staring at the cute boy that only came halfway up to his chest as he tried to figure out what the fuck to do. The guy had just punched him and then hugged him. That was not normal. But he didn't push him away. The kid was to cute to send flying on his ass. So instead he stood there patiently trying to stop his nose bleed while having one arm wrapped around the guy. Percy, he reminded himself.

Nico glowered at the pair and stepped forward to touch Percy's arm. "Let him go. We don't know if this is before or after Manhattan. He might be dangerous." He murmured in Percy's ear but the Sea Prince only shook his head, face buried against Luke's chest.

"He won't hurt me. Even if it's before." Percy looked up at Luke with those bright green eyes. "Um hi. I take it from the blank look you don't remember me. In that case, um... hi I'm Percy."

Kyria though didn't give Luke time to speak. "Wait, you two know what I was planning with Apollo."

Percy still holding onto Luke like he was a giant teddy bear blushed and nodded. "It's, um, really hard to explain. I get these dreams. I see what's happening in other places. And I saw everyone in this room and heard them planning to bring us back and why. I told Nico. So yeah we know. ."

"You didn't say he'd be here." Nico snarled his grip on Percy's forearm tightening as he tried to tug Percy away from Luke.

Percy blushed. "I wasn't sure. I didn't think it could really be him." He pulled back from Luke slightly and studied his face. "You're younger than the Luke I knew. How old are you?"

Luke considered if he felt like answering before shrugging not seeing any harm. "Seventeen."

Percy's face fell slightly. "Oh." He released his grip on Luke and allowed Nico to tug him awake. Luke frowned confused as to why the kid looked liked a kicked puppy but Kyria interrupted.

"Finish up your names or else we are going to have more mice running around." She threatened.

"Luke Castellan. And this is my brother Chris Rodriguez."

Chris poked his head over Luke's shoulder. "Sons of Hermes AKA the world's biggest asshole."

Ares cracked a smile seeming to find that amusing as the only female of the demigods stepped forward glowering at Luke but her eyes softened slightly when she spotted Chris. "Clarisse La Rouge Daughter of Ares."

Ares grinned at his daughter. "Hey kiddo."

She nodded not quite meeting his eyes as she shifted to stand closer to Chris. Luke smiled at her recognizing the girl easily even if she was older.

All eyes turned to the boy in handcuffs sitting beside Apollo and still sitting on Artemis's tail. He just glowered at them and tried to yank his hands free.

"Who are you sweetie?" Aphrodite asked.

But the boy only glared at them. Sighing Apollo answered. "He's my son. His name is Octavian."

Soft gasped were heard from the Gods as they realized that this was the boy who had brought them to gather. The boy who murdered his own brother.

"Wait I've got a brother?" Will asked his father who only nodded sadly. "YAY! Big brother!" Will squealed and launched himself off of Apollo so he pounce on Octavian and hug him.

Apollo held his breath the image of Will's body being pierced by Octavian's blade dancing through his head. But with Octavian weaponless and handcuffed he had nothing to worry about. Well, other than the foul language he could teach Willie.

"Get the fuck off me you crazy ass Greek!" Octavian shouted as he tried to squirm out from underneath his clinging brother. But Will was like a spider monkey as he clung to his brother's shirt.

"Brothers hug dummy. You're my big brother so you get hugs. Duh." Will explained as he snuggled even closer to Octavian. "My big brother." He sighed contently as he wrapped his arms around Octavian's neck and rested his head on his shoulder.

Luke who was still trying to stop his bleeding nose shot Percy a look. "Is he..."

"Sane? Nope. But then again what demigod is?" Percy grinned at Luke ignoring Nico's snort from behind him. "But Will is a good kid. He's just a little cuddly at times. He's totally harmless and one of the sweetest, kindest, most trustworthy people I know."

"Unlike some people in the room." Nico muttered though far too softly to be heard. He didn't need Percy pissed off at him. He couldn't help but send Luke a dark look though. The Son of Hermes glanced up at the feeling of eyes on him and looked confused. What had he done to piss the little Death Boy off?

Kyria ignored their little talk and started explaining. "For our demigods most of you are from about thirteen years into the future. Luke you are only from 7 years in the future. Chris you are from 9 years in the future. Don't bother asking why you were pulled from different parts because I'm not telling and I forbid anyone else to do so. Unless they want to end up as a mouse like dear old Artemis."

The silver mouse perched on Apollo's shoulder squeaked angrily. Kyria ignored her. "After what is happening in the future which I'm sure most of you understand what I mean. Apollo and I have decided that we would send the books and you adorable demigods back so they could learn from their mistakes and stop these horrible things from happening. The books are told from the point of view of Percy. You will read how he feels and thinks during the books so you realize what it's like to be a demigod."

The Sea Prince standing beside Nico whimpered. He turned to hide his face in Nico's shoulder. "Kill me now." He whispered as he half-hid behind the younger boy.

"Why?" Nico whispered trying to not think of how pleased he was that Percy had chosen him to hide with instead of Luke. Granted he did not like the kid clinging to his arm like he was a goddamn teddy bear. Couldn't Percy just hide behind him without touching him?

"Because there are things in my head and in my past no one but me needs to know." Percy whined softly still hiding his face.

Nico took a calming breath of air as he felt Percy's lips brush against the exposed skin of his neck as Percy tried to hide from sight. Yep, that was enough cuddling. Nico placed a hand on Percy's shoulder and firmly pushed the older boy away.

Poseidon and Hades exchanged confused looks watching their sons but Nico had pulled away before they could decide exactly what was going on.

Percy was forced to look up as he felt all eyes on him without Nico to shield him. Obviously realizing he couldn't hide he stood a little straighter and lifted his chin trying to look like the proud Sea Prince he was. And not a kid who was terrified of what people would think of him once they knew.

"Problems sweetie?" Kyria asked.

"I don't want people knowing my thoughts." Percy stared right at the Lady Fate clearly not knowing who she was. It didn't surprise any of the Gods. Few people knew of Kyria. She didn't usual make herself known. Which meant Percy had no idea he was glaring at the person who could vaporize the whole planet and then rebuild it in one of her temper tantrums. Poseidon gulped and readied himself to yank Percy out of the way if Kyria decided to blast his son. Triton just watched curious to see what his brother would look like as a pile of ash.

But of course Fate could never be predicted. Her face softened and she moved to rest a hand on Percy's shoulders. "I know sweetheart." Kyria's voice was gentle. "I know how hard this is going to be for you. But you and only you know what truly happened so we need your insight." Lowering her voice so only Percy and the two closest to him Nico and Luke could hear she whispered. "No one will think less of you Percy because of your secrets. Everyone here either loves you or will grow to love you. They won't see it as weakness but rather how strong you are to have handled it so well. You will be loved and supported I promise." She patted his head even as Percy looked away unable to meet Luke's searching eyes or Nico's worried gaze.

Percy bit his lip and nodded looking as if someone had just kicked him. Kyria patted his head and looked past him at Poseidon.

"The laws don't apply here." She informed him before nodding at Apollo who had coaxed Will off of Octavian and had his son snuggled in his arms again. "As you can tell."

Poseidon's face broke into smile of pure joy as he leapt to his feet and yanked Percy into a bone crushing hug. "My baby." He cooed pressing kisses into Percy's hair.

Triton snorted from his place on the floor. Great, bad enough the brat existed but now he had to watch his father act like an idiot coddling him. Triton huffed and glowered at the floor.

"Dad!" Percy squirmed trying to escape the tight grip but Poseidon was not letting him go. He studied Percy's face smiling like an idiot.

Demeter glanced at Triton. "You knew your father broke the oath?" She asked softly.

Triton shot his aunt a moody glare. "Of course. Mother doesn't know but I do. Father insisted I meet the little brat."

"He seems quite sweet."

"He broke the Son of Hermes's nose right off the bat. How is that sweet?" Hephaestus asked.

"True, but look how happy he is making Poseidon." Demeter nodded at the Sea God who was leading Percy over to them. Poseidon was smiling like someone had just told him Zeus had fallen off a cliff.

"Father doesn't need him. He has me." Triton muttered.

Kyria smiled at the gathered demigods and Gods. "I think that is everything. Now settle down and read. When you finish the first book I shall send back two more people to help you out. Oh, and Percy?"

The Sea Prince glared at her. "What?"

She moved to press her lips to his ear. "Annabeth isn't here for a reason. But Nico and Luke are. Think on that." She kissed his cheek before disappearing in a shower of golden sparks.

Percy had no time to wonder what she meant as Poseidon shooed Demeter off the couch. The Goddess rolled her eyes and moved to sit beside Ares who had Aphrodite on his lap. Clarisse was being oddly silent in the presence of her father but she did sit down at his feet quietly. Hades beckoned Nico over and had his son sit beside him. Nico rolled his eyes but obeyed not minding having his body pressed against his father's side. Hades, Hazel, and Percy were the only ones allowed to break his no-touching rule. Percy managed to squirm out of Poseidon's hold only to yip as Poseidon sat down beside Nico. His hand shot out and he grabbed Percy around the waist and tugged his son onto his lap.

"Dad! I'm sixteen! I'm too old to sit on your lap!" Percy complained as he tried to break free but Poseidon was a God and his attempts soon stopped.

"You are never too old to sit with your Daddy. Triton still snuggles with me." Poseidon commented as he ran his fingers through Percy's hair while the other held him firmly around the waist.

"Father I believe you have lost it. I have never and shall never sit on your lap like some child."

Apollo snorted at Triton as he cuddled Will who was sprawled out with his head on Apollo's chest and his legs in Octavian's lap. The Roman was glaring at everyone but his sense of self-preservation told him to not kill the annoying brat as long as Apollo was watching.

Triton leaned back against Poseidon's legs as Luke dragged Chris over to sit in the corner of the room.

"Bro, the Gods are gonna change things." Chris murmurred.

"They are Gods Chris. I am not letting the fucking bastards within a hundred feet of you." Luke growled as he pulled Chris down to sit behind him.

Chris sighed but snuggled into his side. It didn't matter to him if this Luke was younger then him. He was still his big brother. And Luke had never ever lead him wrong. So he settled down quietly.

"Hey Luke?" Apollo called softly. "Come here. I'll fix your nose. It's gotta hurt."

Luke snorted at him. "I'd rather be in pain then accept your help." Luke snapped his voice full of loathing as he tugged Chris a little closer.

"Luke, let him heal you." Chris urged. "For me. Please." Chris let his lower lip stick out slightly as he sent pleading eyes over to Luke.

Sighing the older demigod got to his feet and stalked towards Apollo and allowed the God to gently touch the side of his face. The pain and swelling instantly vanished and Luke bolted back to his corner making a face at Chris who looked far too smug. He kicked his leg lightly before sitting down and letting Chris lean into his side.

Ares rested a hand on his daughter's shoulder. Clarisse flinched slightly which earned her a frown. She gulped slightly and focused on staring at the floor. Ares sighed knowing exactly what was wrong. He shot Aphrodite a meaningful look and the Goddess nodded in understanding. She stood up just long enough for Ares to grab Clarisse under the arms and haul the girl up to sit beside him on the couch. Clarisse's sharp intake of breath was the only sign of fear she allowed to show. Ares slung an arm over her shoulders ignoring how uncomfortable the girl was. She'd settle down. Aphrodite retook her place on his lap and gave Clarisse a soft smile which was ignored.

Now that everyone was settled down Apollo picked up one of the books and flipped it open to the first page. He craned his neck to see over Will's head. It was annoying but it would be days before he felt comfortable enough to let Will out of his lap. If he was focused on the book he might not notice a threat to Will so he decided it was much better for his baby to be cuddled into his chest. Even if it made his neck hurt.

"Are we sure we have to do this? I can just tell you guys what happens and then you fix it." Percy suggested still occasionally squirming in the hope his father would let him go. He was seriously wondering if he was in the past and this wasn't just some crazy dream brought on by one too many head injuries or if the whole Neptune/Poseidon thingy had made his Dad and the others overly cuddly weirdos. Not that he really minded the cuddles. It was kinda nice to have his Dad snuggle him which was something he had never had before. But he was far too old to sit on his lap like a baby.

"Sorry baby boy. But you might not understand something like we do or forget something. This is for the best." Poseidon explained as he kissed the mane of messy black hair.

"Fine. But I don't want to hear about it if you guys don't like how I think." Percy muttered and looked away.

Poseidon frowned worriedly but didn't say anything as Apollo opened his mouth to start reading.

**Review Please.**

**. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rewriting The Future: Chapter 2**_

_**Author: Demonic Hope**_

_**Beta: xXChild-Of-DemonXx**_

_**I'm back with chapter two along with my amazing beta Childe! **__Hiya people! _

_**This chapter is the first chapter of the actual reading. We will have this chapter and then another two reading chapters before we have another DH only chapter. Just so you guys know. **_

_**Before you read I would like you to know that I shall be starting another story. You shall see it posted within a week. My goal will be to update both this fanfic and and the new one together every 3 weeks. It may not always work out but it's my goal. I hope you guys enjoy both it and Rewrite. **_

_**NOTE: I've been discussing it with Childe and we both agree that Luke is too much of a dominate to have him in the same pairing with Apollo. So Apollo will be paired with two other men this story and Luke shall have Percy and Nico. Sorry to my Aporcey shippers but I need to do what I see as best. **__Yeah. And seriously, people, it just wouldn't work for them to be in the same pairing, which would make it hard to write. _

_**NOTE 2: As a reviewer pointed out I have Octavian being a Son of Apollo instead of a Legacy of Apollo. In HoH Rachel calls him Apollo's son and seeing as she's the Oracle of Apollo I think she'd know. Also Octavian is a mirror image of Apollo. Sapphire eyes and golden hair. I think after a few generation Apollo's features would be diluted. Also it was Reyna who called him a legacy. He never said it himself. And honestly I don't trust Reyna any farther than I can throw Hannibal. So I'm going with Son of Apollo. **__Same here. Honestly, just because Reyna said something it doesn't mean that it's true. _

_**Now on to reviews!**_

_**Emilylyne: Thank you. Please read the above on Aporcey.**_

_**The Believer: Thanks**_

_**Equus: Oh I shall so check it out. **__Me too. _

_**Elantania: One of them shall be in soon. And yes Percy has been abused. **__Gabe is sooo dead when Percy's family and Luke and Nico find out about that. *grins evilly*_

_**Hershey Gurl: Thanks so much**_

_**KitKat: Of course they will. You know me and my lemons. But Luke, Percy, and Nico are banned from sex until Lightning Thief ends. After that... *grins* Lemons anyone? **__Luke is whining and saying that you're torturing him. _

_**Shinku: No, there won't be a Soul Chain. It doesn't work really good with a threesome. And Thes and Pithy just barge in so of course they will be in this one. **__Of course. Thes does whatever he wants to. __**As for the pairings many will stay the same and a few will change. Triton/Will, Hades/Theseus, Lee/Jason are all sticking around. **_

_**Captain Obvious: LOL me too. Daddy!Poseidon shall be in overdrive that chapter. **__*grins evilly* That will be very funny indeed. _

_**Closet: Aww hope you feel better. And Arty shall stay as a mouse a wee bit longer. And see above note. **__Hope you get better. _

_**Akuma: LOL its pretty obvious the pairing after this chapter. And yes so much slash and I shall write so much of it. I have 14 couples/threesomes decided for this fic. And of them we have 1 yuri, 2 het, 1 F/M/M, and the rest are all slash. So 10 yaoi couples. **__Slash is such an amazing thing. Seriously, how can anyone hate it? _

_**Jazi: Aww glad you love it. And no worries I can't live without those cuties either. Well I could live without a certain pervert that takes over my stories but he just sorta invites himself into my fic and then doesn't leave. **__Yeah, we cannot live without the cuties. Thes doesn't count. He is a hottie, not a cutie. _

_**Shalanora: Updating**_

_**Blackstar: I adore Mouse!Artemis. Though I really should change her back eventually… **__Awww, can't she just stay as a mouse? Please? *looks at Demon with puppy dog eyes*_

_**Rowenna Olympian: Sadly not. Two weeks is hard enough to pump out a chapter of this length. And even if I didn't have school I train horses which takes 4 hours a day at least and that's if I don't ride my already trained horses and am not training more than one other person's horse, not to mention babysitting. My annoying boyfriend demands my attention also. Apparently snuggling while I'm writing doesn't count as couple time… **__*sigh* Real life has the annoying tendency to get in the way of writing. And no, it doesn't count as couple time. _

_**Persassy: Google House of Hades and epub and they have it online to read for free. You must read it before chapter 5 or else you won't totally understand some things that are talked about between Percy and Nico. And I don't feel bad if I cause you to flail around. You get lots of bonding this chappy. **__….I probably should read the rest of HoH too. I still have almost half of it left. Oops. And yes, lots of bonding. _

_**Fallen Angel: Thanks**_

_**Lotto: OMG...*drools* The mental images of Percy... As for Clarisse to me she's scared of Ares a bit which is why she's being a little quiet. By chapter 4 she will be much more Clarisse like as she realizes Ares isn't gonna feed her to a giant pig. Poseidon just sorta takes over and goes all Daddy on me so I can't take credit for that. Willie gets even cuter this chapter and yes it is possible. And Oh Gods, Childe is going to make me make him a God now. **__*grins* Yup! And I'm still trying to figure out how the hell it's possible to become even cuter than what he usually is. __**And don't worry I shall change Octy. I've got a really good reason for his prickish behavior and you start to see it this chapter a wee bit. And Willie can cuddle the badness out of him. **__Of course. No one can resist his adorable cuteness.__**As for Chris and Luke yep. And I think Thes and Pithy shall answer that question at the end of the chapter. And Nico is the main reason for the rewrite. I was trying to let Nico be a kid but I decided a sexy Greek was far better. And they don't bother me at all. **__They don't bother me either. _

_**Anime Princess: Don't worry Willie shall fix Octy with his cuteness. And you shall see you answer for Percy and Nico this chapter. Nico especially. Willie of course gets Triton. Triton would stab me with that Trident of his if I didn't. **__He so would. Tritty says he needs is adorable Willie. _

_**LadyRoo: Aww thanks. And you get Jealous!Triton this chapter. **__Yes, Pouty!Triton is very funny. And cute. _

_**TurtlePushUps: Thanks so much. Rewrite shall be so much better.**_

_**Justanotherteenagegirl: Glad you like it.**_

_**TaylorSwift: Nico and Luke. And YES GOOD GIRL! **__YAY! *does happy dance*__**Aww I feel honored. Thanks so much and no one beats Takarta Phoenix. Her lemons are just...*drools* **__Agreed *drools* _

_**Wise-Wren-Owl: Thank you**_

_**FawkesPhoneix: We discussed this in a PM. But in case anyone else wanted to know I made a note at the top. **_

_**Silverwolf: Sorry I'm not. I hope you keep reading. But I NEVER labeled it as Apollo/Percy. I said I was considering it and decided it didn't work for this story since Luke and Apollo clash to much to be a good couple. **__Tell me, exactly where did Demon say that she was going to make this Aporcy? Yes, she said that she was CONSIDERING it, but she didn't promise anything, nor did she label this as Aporcy. And like she said, it simply wouldn't work for Apollo and Luke to be in the same pairing. _

_**Kumiko: Willie is just perfect. And Poseidon is amazing. Thanks **__Willie is the cutest and most perfect thing ever. _

_**Fallen Angelic: Thanks**_

_**LeeBecky: Oh don't worry, they shall get pain. And neither! Willie is super cuddly and for knocked sense into Octy plan. Does a Greek and Roman hitting his head into a headboard count? Triton shall get sensed knocked into him too. **__Hitting his head into a headboard so counts. _

_**Padfootette: They will so hook up. Luke just has to share with Nico. **__It doesn't look like he minds sharing with Nico. _

_**Pennameisblank: I'm confused as to why it bothered you but nevermind. Ares and Apollo are close in the myths and much of the Gods personalities I base on their myth selfs not just RR's version. And Kyria is the only one who knows the answer to how they all worked. But the time periods are pretty simple. The Olympians are all from the time when Percy was 3. Then Luke was from the time he was 16 and a few weeks after his Quest, Chris is pulled from just a little bit before BotL. And the rest are all from right after House of Hades. **__It's really simple when you think about it. _

_**Lightnings Pride: Lots more cuddles this chappy **__*pouts* But it's true! _

_**Sharingan: Thanks**_

_**Fallen Outcast: Thank you.**_

_**Kori: Aww thanks**_

_**nachi potter: LOL continuing.**_

_**Pieri: LOL No creo que Nico podría conseguir más sexy o Percy más adorable. En cuanto a Willie que tendrá un gran fuerte griega para cuidar de él y darle un montón de abrazos ssexy. Teseo y Pithy no será emparejado con Octy. Pero Octy tendrá dos hombres calientes que son casi tan caliente. Y sí culpar Reyna.**_

_**LOL I don't think Nico could get more sexy or Percy more adorable. As for Willie he shall have a big strong Greek to take care of him and give him lots of sexy cuddles. Theseus and Pithy won't be paired with Octy. But Octy will have two hot men that are nearly as horny. And yes blame Reyna.**_

_**Natura Nature: **_

_**Oh supuesto, usted puede revisar en español. Mi gramática no es el mejor pero puedo entender bastante bien. Se estará con Triton todavía y, por supuesto Jason y Lee estar juntos con una nueva incorporación.**_

_**Oh course you can review in Spanish. My grammar isn't the best but I can understand it quite well. Will will be with Triton still and of course Jason and Lee stay together with a new addition.**_

_**Monkey: Thanks. Luke is from three weeks after his failed quest in this one. So he's already got the scar and feels betrayed. Where in So Not he was before the quest. Yes Percy was abused. And lots more shall be added including her. **__Poor Lukey. And poor Percy. _

_**Meggie: Sorry it won't be Aporcey. As for more mature Apollo he had to be a bit more mature since Will really needs his father right now and Apollo acting like a horny teenager isn't good for Willie. Apollo just saw his son kill his other son so he's right now in Daddy mode and as he calms down and realizes Will is safe he will be the goofball we love. **__The hot and adorable goofball, Demon. You can't forget hot and adorable._

_**Jazz: I've been told my little information can make anyone hate Sally and Thalia so lets see. **__LOL, it can.__**Personally I use Nicery since Nico is always top in my fics with him and Percy. And Luke/Percy is called Lukercy. Again Luke is normally dom. **_

_**asdfghjkl: Yes. I do have a life and 15,000 words takes awhile to type out. **__It does._

_**Cool: Thanks. **_

_**DaintyDreams: Clarisse in the books is a bit scared of Ares and I'm trying to show that by her being a little on the quiet side. As for Percy's actions to me he always loved Luke and had a huge crush on him. Hence the hug and blushing. But Luke also majorly fucked up and deserved a punch for the whole Kronos thing. **__He did deserve it. But he also deserved that hug.__**And Octavian shall slowly be revealed. **_

_**Teagan Roze: Aww thank you**_

_** : LOL thanks. And yes I shall try. No guarantees since life gets in the way. **__It always does. _

_**Mudblood Slytherin: Thanks and review. No stalking allowed! **_

_**Hedi: Thanks so much. Lukercy is my OTP so I agree. **__It's my OTP too. At least in this fandom. _

_**Guest: Nope.**_

_**Nevaeh: Thanks so much**_

_**hanangmad: Thank you**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians they belong to RR. I don't own the Gods since they belong to Ancient Greece. And I don't own Kyria. She is the evil creature created by Childe. **__*watches as a mountain of apples falls on Demon* Kyria says she isn't evil or a creature. But yep, she is my creation.__** So blah I own nothing amazing. Except Jake Abel in a doggy cage. **__LOL_

_**Now that this is done go read guys. **_

_**Word Count: 15,624 words before Author's Note**_

Apollo's soft voice filled the room as he started to read.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

Triton sniffed. "Of course not. Half-bloods are weak and die far too easily. Honestly I don't see why anyone bothers to have them anymore. They die so often it's really not worth the effort."

"Nah, it's way better to be a pompous jerk who hides in Atlantis all day and probably pees himself at the sight of a goldfish." Nico stated his voice cool.

Triton's mouth fell open and he made to get to his feet and blast the annoying bastard but a look from his father kept him seating. He did not want to be given to Aphrodite as a doll.

Percy blinked looking at Nico. "Did you just defend me?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Of course I didn't. He insulted all demigods which meant he insulted me. So I took it as defending myself. Now keep reading. I would like to return to my own time period eventually."

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"I think it's a little late for us Percy." Luke smiled slightly at the Sea Prince who stuck his tongue out.

Poseidon cuddled his son a little closer. "I'm sorry baby."

Percy sighed. "Dad it's fine. I actually like being a demigod."

"Me too. Better than being mortal." Clarisse commented softly, her eyes flickering up to look at Ares who smiled proudly.

Percy eyed her. "Wanna trade?" He gave a pointed look at his father who was clinging to him like he was a teddy bear. And then at Ares who just had an arm loosely around his daughter's shoulders.

Clarisse shook her head and cautiously leaned a little into Ares side.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"Most of the time? Try always." Luke grumbled his hand going to his scar.

The Gods winced not liking the idea of their children being mauled to death by monsters. Hades's wrapped an arm around Nico even while Apollo and Poseidon snuggled their respective sons more. Octavian grumbling in annoyance as Apollo pulled him against his side so he could continue reading but feel both his boys.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

"Who are you warning?" Hephaestus asked looking up from a small engine he was tinkering with.

Percy shrugged. "I have no idea. My head is weird."

"Probably because someone dropped you ten minutes after you were born." Triton commented.

Percy cocked his head to the side and stared at his brother. "What?"

Poseidon slunk lower in his chair and blushed as Triton explained. "You were handed to Father right after you were born. Father was fussing over you but his hands slipped and he dropped you."

Percy turned to glare at his father. "Dad! You dropped me!"

"You were slippery. No one told me babies were so slippery."

"It's quite obvious brother." Hades looked down at Nico. "I never dropped you. Your mother would have had my head if I had."

Nico looked smug at that as Ares quickly moved to reassure Clarisse that he hadn't been dumb enough to drop her either.

"What about you Daddy?" Will asked.

"I would never drop either of my babies." Apollo cooed snuggling Will while pressing a kiss to Octavian's hair. The Roman tried to inch away but handcuffed as he was that wasn't easy.

"Dad, how could you drop me?!" Percy snapped but then he turned to look at Triton. "Wait how did you even know he dropped me?"

The elder Sea Prince snorted. "Don't be honored. I'm at the birth of all my siblings. Father is too focused on the mothers and you screaming brats. Someone has to protect him and make sure Zeus doesn't take advantage of his distraction."

"I seem to remember you kicking down my door a few years ago. Probably around the time Percy was born demanding to know where your baby brother..." Apollo yelped as Triton coated him with ice cold water though he was careful to leave Will and Octavian dry. Triton did not want to be picking arrows out of his skin. Since Will still had his bow and Kyria had said that Apollo could still call his weapon.

"I was concerned for Father not the brat. Now shut up before I hit you with my Trident instead of the Arctic Ocean."

Apollo shook his head too as Poseidon snapped his fingers to dry the Sun God. "Kyria took away your Trident so you can't use it. I still have my bow."

"I can still use my fist." Triton growled only to yip as Poseidon smacked his head.

"So are you guys telling me Triton was there when I was born and so was Dad? And he dropped me?" Percy asked.

"Yes." Demeter sighed. "Poor child. Dropped by his own father at birth."

"Better than eaten." Hades pointed out.

Demeter nodded in agreement as Apollo started reading again.

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages—if you feel something stirring inside—stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"Paranoid much?" Chris asked, peeking over Luke's shoulder in time to get a facefull of water from Percy. He spit the salty mouthful out ignoring Luke's snickers. "Hey! Not fair!"

"Is so fair. You still have your sword." Percy pointed out.

"Yes, but I'm just awesome like that." Chris got to his feet and ignoring Luke ran over to flop down beside Triton so he could prod Percy playfully in the leg. The Sea Prince poked his nose.

"Do I want to know what they are doing?" Poseidon asked watching his son poke Chris in the cheek only to be stopped as Nico's hand shot out and caught his wrist.

"Stop that. It's annoying." Nico scolded.

Percy pouted at him and Nico released his wrist. Instantly Percy moved to prod Nico in the nose. "Boop!"

Nico glared at Poseidon. "You just had to drop him." He swatted at Percy's hand as Percy tried to poke him again. "Stop that!" Nico scooted as far into Hades's side as he could. Percy grinned clearly amused with his new game. Poseidon was so confused by just what his son was doing he had loosened his hold on Percy's waist and the Sea Prince crawled across his lap and pounced on Nico.

Straddling a very pink Nico Percy prodded Nico in the nose again.

"Percy get off of me. Now!" Nico ordered as his cheeks darkened. All he could feel was Percy's warm ass pressed firmly against his crotch. The Sea Prince had never been this close to him before. Where Nico could feel his warm salty breath on his face, where Percy's body heat soaked into his clothes. If the Sea Prince didn't move they were going to have a very large problem.

"Nope. I like sitting on you. You don't squish me like Dad." Percy shot his father a dirty look. "Plus its fun to annoy you." He stuck his tongue out and booped Nico in the nose again.

"What has gotten into you?" Nico growled as he grabbed Percy's hips and lifted the Sea Prince off of him and back on to Poseidon's lap. Percy grinned accepting the challenge which was to stay on Nico's lap. He scrambled back onto the Ghost Prince and poked his cheek. Nico snarled and lifted Percy back off of him and this time dumped him the floor. Only for Percy to spring back up and pounce on him again. This time he chose to wrap his legs around Nico's waist to make getting him off harder.

The Son of Hades took a deep breath. Think dead kittens, think naked Annabeth, think Kronos munching on Zeus. Do not think about how Percy was bouncing up and down on his crotch. Do not think about how Percy's hot breath was tickling his neck. Or how close those rosy lips were.

"A little help?" He looked at Poseidon and Hades pleadingly.

"If either of you touch him I'm going to give you to Kronos." Aphrodite threatened as she munch on popcorn. "This is just to cute."

"Get him off now!" Nico half-ordered half-whimpered as Percy rubbed against him still not getting off.

"Sorry, son, but Aphrodite is not to be angered." Hades patted his son's head while smirking. He wasn't an idiot. He knew exactly why his son was turning so red and why he was so eager to get rid of Percy.

"You all are fucking useless." Nico snapped and stood up. Percy yipped as he fell on the floor but Nico stepped over him and flopped down in the corner beside Luke glaring at them all while glad his baggy jeans were hiding his problem. Or so he thought. Luke's eyes flickered to his crotch and he snickered earning an elbow to the ribs from the Son of Hades.

Apollo went back to reading as Percy got dragged back to his father's lap.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

Triton frowned. "No, it isn't."

"What?" Clarisse asked.

"His name. It's Perseus. Percy is his nickname. If he is introducing himself he should say something along the lines of "My name is Perseus Jackson though I respond to Percy." Triton explained.

"What's my middle name?" Percy asked quickly.

"Triton. You are named after me."

Percy smirked. "So not only where you there when I was born but you also know my name and have no objections to me being named after you."

Triton couldn't think of a response to that so he did the next best thing. He distracted him. Since he didn't have any shiny objects on him he pointed at Nico. "I thought you two were playing?"

"Oh yeah!" Percy bounced back to his feet and ran across the room to retake his place on Nico's lap. The Ghost Prince sent Triton a look that clearly said "You are going to wish you had never been born."

"Boop!" Percy grinned childishly as he poked Nico's nose again.

Nico didn't even bother trying to pull away. Instead he tried to focus on the mental image of Zeus fucking his sister.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"Of course he is. He's this one's spawn." Hades elbowed his brotherly. "Poseidon wouldn't know good behavior if it bit him in the ass."

"It wouldn't be behaving good if it did bite him in rear." Demeter commented.

"Oh, shut up. You know what I mean. Do you remember him when we first got out of Father's stomach? He was still a teenager then."

Demeter groaned. "Don't remind me. I get a migraine just thinking of all the trouble he got into."

Poseidon crossed his arms and pouted at his older siblings. "I don't know what you two are talking about. I was a total angel. Zeus was the trouble maker."

"Whatever let's you sleep at night brother." Hades gave his brother's hair an affectionate ruffle.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

"At least Percy admits it. Unlike you." Demeter teased lightly but she couldn't help but smile as she watched Poseidon and Hades lounge against each other. Those two had been so close. It was a shame that all the fighting caused by Zeus had pushed the two brothers apart. But watching them interact now in such a loving, teasing manner she had to wonder if maybe that bond had only been pushed aside not destroyed. Hopefully time together without Zeus's meddling would repair their damaged brotherhood.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan— twenty-eight mentalcase kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

Ares perked up. "Do they have weapons?"

Hephaestus sighed. "I'm sure they do brother." He looked at his wife. "Have fun Aphrodite."

The Love Goddess huffed moodily.

"Huh? What's he talking about?" Clarisse asked looking up at her father for answers.

It was her Uncle that answered though. "Your father has a weakness for weapons. It is his domain so I guess he does have an excuse. But he - how do the youths put it today? - nerds out over them."

"I do not nerd out. I appreciate their deadly beauty."

"Yes, while I'm forced to sit there and listen to you ramble on." Aphrodite pouted at her boyfriend.

**I know—it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.**

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes. Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"Mr. Brunner? Isn't that the name Chiron uses?" Apollo asked cuddling Will who made a face.

"Great Chiron." Will muttered.

"You don't like him baby?" Apollo asked worriedly.

"More like he doesn't like me." Will explained snuggling closer to his Daddy. "He doesn't like how I heal."

Apollo snarled reminding everyone in the room that one of his sacred animals was the wolf. "He doesn't like how you heal? You are my son. You are born to heal. What does that fucking centaur know?" Apollo fumed. Artemis squeaked in agreement on his shoulder and nudged her small nose into his cheek in comfort.

Taking a calming breath Apollo noticed that Percy was back to poking Nico in the nose. Luke was openly laughing as the Son of Hades's face resembled a tomato as he tried not to let his body react to Percy.

"Percy, please get off of me!" Nico begged softly so only Luke and Percy could hear.

"Why? Percy asked stopped his prodding and instead rubbed his cheek against Nico's chest. "I missed you." He lowered his voice and stared into the dark eyes. "We were together almost every day after Manhattan and then you know the whole Juno thing happened and we didn't see each other for six now I'm back and you don't even want to talk to me. Are you mad at me? Do you not want to be my friend anymore?" Percy asked softly.

Nico groaned. "Percy, you did nothing wrong. I'm not mad at you. I promise. Now can you please get off of me?"

"Then why haven't you been talking to me? Come on Neeks, you're one of my best friends. You can tell me anything."

"Not this. Its to complicated. But please Percy." Nico moaned softly as Percy shifted on his lap and his leg grazed his problem.

Percy looked down eyes full of confusion. "Is that Riptide in your pocket? Why do you have my sword?" He moved his hand to reach into Nico's jeans to retrieve his blade only to yip as he was lifted up. He turned to see that Luke had picked him up. The older demigod grinned and ruffled Percy's hair as he settled the Sea Prince in his lap.

"If you want to sit on someone so much sit on me. I don't mind." Luke told Percy while shooting Nico a sympathetic look over his head.

Sighing in relief Nico manipulated the shadows so they covered his now obvious problem. He mouthed a thank you at Luke who was lightly tickling Percy's sides to keep the Sea Prince occupied. Luke just smiled at him.

Percy giggled enjoying the affection Luke was showering on him. This was the Luke he had worshipped as a kid. The Luke who spoiled him. Comforted him. That had been his closest friend. Though he was still curious as to why Riptide was with Nico and why the Son of Hades was so red and sitting oddly. But Luke had him too distracted to investigate.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"You always get in trouble Percy. You attract it." Clarisse commented.

**Boy, was I wrong.**

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

"What were you aiming for?" Triton asked as Luke hid his face in Percy's hair to stop his laughter as the others openly giggled.

Percy frowned. "Oh, that's what it was..."

"Care to share with the class?" Chris asked as he wandered back to his brother's side so he could poke at Percy again.

"I think it was a monster. Some kind of snake thingy. I thought we were suppose to shoot it. But it was right next to the school bus and I got the bus instead." Percy frowned ignoring Chris prodding at him as he chewed his lower lip. "It could have attacked the other kids" He whispered.

"It wasn't your fault baby." Poseidon comforted opening his arms up so Percy could come to him for a hug. Percy only stared at him and moved off of Luke's lap to lean against Nico.

It wasn't that he didn't want to get snuggled by his dad. He actually enjoyed it. But it was weird. The God had only hugged him once in his life. Why would he all of the sudden be so cuddly? Until he figured out why, he wasn't going to let his Dad treat him like a five year old. But he did want comfort so he clambered back onto Nico. The Son of Hades groaned.

"What is wrong with sitting on Luke? You adore him. Go pester him."

"I know you better. I don't know this Luke. And you are really comfy." Percy explained as he snuggled close with his head on Nico's shoulder.

Luke sighed as he snagged Percy back. "Come on Perce. Nico isn't really comfortable with you doing that. So give him a break."

"Why isn't he comfortable? We're friends." Percy frowned as the Son of Hermes tugged him away from a blushing Nico.

"Because kiddo. I'll explain later but its embarrassing to Nico and he doesn't want everyone to know." Luke whispered in his ear and Percy nodded settling down against Luke's chest wondering if Nico's problem was some weird Son of Hades thing.

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

"Did the sharks attack you?" Chris asked curiously.

"Of course not. He's Poseidon's son." Aphrodite explained patiently as she reached over to braid Clarisse's hair. The War Princess made a face but she knew better than to smack the Goddess's hand away.

"I was sitting on the tiger shark. And another kept nudging my leg. They were really nice." Percy explained happily as he played with a loose thread on his jeans.

**And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

"That's what your father always said right before he tried to knock Zeus into a volcano." Demeter commented.

"Hey, that was an accident! It's not my fault he didn't see my foot and tripped over it." Poseidon defended.

"Sure brother." Hades patted his head.

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and ketchup sandwich.**

"I'm hungry." Chris piped up looking at his brother. "Lukey food!"

"That made you hungry?" Hephaestus asked.

"Mhmmm, ketchup." Chris drooled.

"Are you sure you're not Ares kid?" Aphrodite asked watching as her boyfriend perked up at the mention of his favorite food.

"No idea. I was never claimed. But my mom says my Dad is Hermes so I got stuck with his kids. It's not that bad. At least I've got Luke for a brother." Chris shrugged like it didn't matter.

Ares frowned but pushed the oddness of that aside. "Wanna try something good kid?

Chris nodded eagerly surprised that a God was paying any notice to him. Ares patted the couch on his other side forcing Demeter to move to sit on Apollo's couch. Ares summoned a plate, a jar of mayonnaise, a bottle of ketchup, and a box of pizza. Humming softly he put a tablespoon of mayo on the plate and mixed in the ketchup until it was a pale pink. He then took a slice of pizza and dunked it into the mixture and offered it to Chris. The demigod sniffed at it before taking a bite. He chewed tentatively before exclaiming. "That is the best!"

"If you think that is good try this" Ares popped up a plate of french fries and then a bowl of coffee ice cream. He dunked a fry in the ice cream and offered it to Chris. The demigod quickly devoured it and moaned in pleasure.

"Are they pregnant?" Clarisse asked watching as her father happily join in eating the food.

"No. Your father has the most horrible taste in food." Aphrodite shook her head in disgust as she perched on the arm of the couch so she could better reach Clarisse's hair.

"That doesn't look all that bad." Luke commented. He deposited Percy in Nico's lap ignoring the curses from the Son of Hades as Percy latched onto him. Luke nudged Chris up and then sat down letting his brother settle on his lap as Luke picked up a slice of pizza and tried it.

"Not bad." He quickly devoured it and started on Chris's fries ignoring his brother trying to smack his hand away.

Percy on the other hand turned to smirk at Nico. "Hi!"

"Why are you sitting on me again? Go sit with your father. Since when are you this cuddly anyways?" Nico asked.

Percy frowned and looked at his hands. "After Tartarus? Nico, you can't say you didn't want some warmth. The feeling of someone's skin against your after what we've been through? And Annabeth doesn't exactly do cuddling."

Nico bit his lip. He had been dying to hold onto Percy but he couldn't since the damn moron had fallen into Tartarus. But he didn't say anything and instead he wrapped his arms around Percy's lithe waist and rested his head on Percy's shoulder. His erection having disappeared at the thoughts of Tartarus. At least the place had a use. Percy purred softly as Nico's fingers ghosted over his hair as Nico patted his head awkwardly. Confused Nico paused trying to figure out what he had done. He repeated the pat and he noted the little purr occurred as his fingers stroked the hair. Curious Nico ran his fingers through Percy's hair and was rewarded with a happy mew from the Sea Prince.

"You sound like a cat." Nico commented as he cautiously ran his fingers up and down the soft hair. His penis was regaining interested in what was going on as it heard the noises Percy made. Instantly he stopped touching Percy and settled his hands on the floor so he wasn't tempted to pet that beautiful hair again. But his dick was too busy trying to decide how much better those noises would sound when Nico was stroking a body part other than Percy's hair.

Percy frowned. "Why did you stop. I like my hair petted. And is that Riptide again?"

"It's not Riptide Percy." Nico blushed trying to figure out why the Sea Prince managed to turn him on so easily. He shot Luke a glare hoping that he'd stop stuffing his face and instead come take Percy but the Son of Hermes was right now trying a cookies and cream milkshake with caramel on top. "Why don't you go sit with Triton?"

"No. Wanna snuggle you." Percy whined as he snuggled closer.

Sighing Nico went back to imagining dead kittens.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. **

"Satyr?" Demeter guessed.

"Yeah. Percy's protector." Clarisse snorted.

"Wait, that Grover? That fucking bastard is still alive?" Luke snarled.

"What?" Poseidon asked worriedly noting that Percy had winced.

"Luke, it wasn't his fault." Percy whispered.

"The hell it wasn't! You might know about it Perce but you weren't there. I was."

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Poseidon asked.

Nico's brain raced trying to figure out why Luke was freaking out and why Percy had tensed in his lap. Then it clicked. "Perce, was Grover the Satyr that screwed up and got Thalia turned into a tree?"

Percy refused to meet his eye which was answer enough. Nico's temper boiled.

"That idiot got one demigod killed and they let him keep an eye on you?" Nico snarled. "I never thought I'd agree with Luke but he shouldn't be anywhere near you."

"Neeks he messed up. It wasn't his fault."

"He shouldn't have messed up Percy. You could have been killed." Nico's arms tightened around Percy's waist.

"What happened?" Hades asked moving to restrain Poseidon who looked like he wanted nothing more than to grab Percy and Triton and run to Atlantis. "Brother, be calm."

"No fucking way. That Satyr already got one demigod killed and they are letting him guard my son?"

"The book will explain I'm sure. Now just calm down Poseidon. Luke and Nico are upset enough for all of us." Demeter soothed.

"But my baby..."

"Is perfectly fine. Look Nico is cuddling him. He's alive and happy and healthy. Shhh brother." Hades calmed rubbing Poseidon's back.

Growling in anger still Poseidon pushed his brother and sister away and went to sit on the ground beside Nico. He pulled Percy off of Nico's lap and hugged the boy tightly glowering at Hades and Demeter who were now on his bad side.

"Assholes trying to keep me from defending my baby." Poseidon muttered holding Percy close. Though he did smile slightly when Triton wandered over to sit beside his father and rub his shoulder.

"Relax Father. I'm sure Perseus will be fine. Seeing as this is when he was just a youth and he is now a young man sitting in your lap." Triton comforted.

"Dad, can you let me go? I'm fine." Percy tried looking up at his father pleadingly.

"No. Not until you are wrapped in bubble wrap and locked in Atlantis

nice and safe.

"Apollo, please finish the chapter." Hades groaned. "Before this idiot drags his children back to Atlantis and barricades them in for the next century."

Apollo looked at his son. "Did Grover take you to camp?"

"No. You sent Lee-Lee to get me. You sent him a dream about where I was and had him come get me after Mommy died." Will snuggled his face into Apollo's chest not seeming to mind that his mother was dead.

"I'm sorry baby." Apollo whispered.

"It's okay. I was little when she died. And the nanny was normally the one taking care of me not her. I don't think she really liked me." Will admitted.

Octavian's eyes widened. "What killed her?"

"Plane crash." Will explained. "She worked with some band and on the way to a concert their plane went down. She and one other woman died. But they were the only ones."

Octavian took a sharp intake of breath and you could practically see his brain calculating. But he kept quiet.

**He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Idiot." Clarisse muttered and got pat on her head from her father and a soft 'Good girl'. She smiled pleased.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"If that fucking bastard even tries to punish my son I will drown him." Poseidon growled and began to stroke Percy's hair. The Sea Prince instantly stopped his squirming and went into happy little Sea Kitten mode.

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"The goat isn't worth the effort Percy." Luke grumbled and as he slunk over to sit beside Nico wanting to keep Percy close so he could say an "I told you so" when Grover fucked up.

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

"As annoying as the girl is this isn't your fight Percy. But your care for your friend is sweet." Demeter commented.

"Percy protects everyone. Even if they don't deserve it." Nico explained slightly jealous now that Percy had gone to sit with Poseidon. Granted the Sea Prince had been annoying him with the constant hardness but still. It was nice to have Percy's attention for once.

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

Will pouted from Apollo's lap. "Even then they blamed you?"

Percy shrugged before going back to enjoying his petting.

"What do you mean William?" Triton asked curiously

"Everyone blames Percy for everything. Even if it's not his fault. It's not fair."

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"What trouble?" Poseidon asked worriedly.

"You guys do realize if you let me read you'd find out?" Apollo asked and Artemis squeaked in agreement from his shoulder

The others shut up and stared at the book with interest.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Depending on what period it from it could be older." Apollo explained only to feel Will tugging on his shirt. "What baby?"

"Daddy you're old."

"Brilliant observation." Octavian commented only to yelp as Will launched himself into his arms.

"Octy be nice." Will scolded lightly before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Percy and Nico snickered at the look of total disgust on the Roman's face.

"Aww what's wrong Octy? Don't like being cuddled?" Percy teased.

"Does the big bad Roman not like getting kisses from his little brother?" Nico asked smirking.

"Go fuck yourself." Octavian snapped as he tried to shove Will off of his lap and failed.

"Nah. He'd rather fuck Perce." Luke piped in only to curse as the shadows he was sitting close to leapt forward and seemed to solidify and smacked him.

"Shut the fuck up Castellan or I swear I'll feed you to Alecto." Nico snarled.

Luke only laughed as Nico blushed and tried to think of an explanation as he slunk off to his corner. He had barely sat down when Percy seemed to materialize on his lap.

"Ignore Luke he likes to tease a lot." Percy comforted nuzzling his cheek against Nico's chest.

Nico didn't say anything only resumed petting Percy's hair.

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

Hades tensed beside Demeter earning odd looks from the Goddess. But he only shook his head.

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

Nico's cursed softly and held Percy against his chest tightly. Of course he knew exactly who Percy's teacher was. Alecto. He wasn't an idiot. Percy whined softly in his arms and squirmed. Nico instantly loosened his hold knowing Percy was still sore from Tartarus. Percy still shot him a dirty look and wandered back over to Poseidon.

The Sea God smiled happily as he cuddled his son. "Hey baby."

"Dad, I'm not a baby."

"I am thousands of years old. You are sixteen. So to me you are still a baby." Poseidon explained. "Not to mention you are only three in this time period."

"You are also the youngest of us so of course you are the baby." Triton pointed out.

"Yeah. Like I'm the baby." Will piped in as he cuddled between his eldest brother and his father.

Percy nodded in understanding only to yelp as he was lifted up again. He looked over his shoulder to see that Ares had picked him up. He was really getting sick of annoying Gods manhandling him. Just because he was the smallest of the demigods, well other than Will, didn't mean they could just pick him up whenever they wanted!

"Where are you taking my son?" Poseidon snarled.

"Her orders." Ares jerked his head in the direction of Aphrodite who was cuddling Chris on her lap. The Son of Hermes was happily drinking his milkshake and oblivious to the pink hair dye that was sneakily being applied to his hair as Clarisse snickered enjoying the torment to the boy that in the future would become her boyfriend even if now he only saw her as the girl that used to pick fights with Luke.

"He looks adorable cuddled up with Nico and Luke. So that is where he stays. Unless you want me to get the paddle Poseidon." Aphrodite smiled innocently as Ares deposited Percy on Nico's lap and nudged Luke over to sit beside them.

The Sea God whined softly. He did not want to be on the receiving end of Aphi's kinky sex life.

"Do we get any choice in this?" Percy whined as Ares moved Luke's arms so one was wrapped around a blushing Nico's shoulders and the other held both Percy and Nico close.

"No. Now hush up or I swear I'll drug you all with aphrodisiac and lock you in a room together naked." Aphrodite threatened as she cooed at them. Nico was bright red as he tried to not react to not only Percy's warm weight on his lap but the feeling of Luke's solid body against his side. He wasn't interested in Luke but still he was a horny teenager. A gay one at that and he had a hot older gay guy pressed against him. Yes, Nico knew all about Luke being gay. Pretty much anyone who bothered to listen at Camp knew that the Son of Hermes went for men even if he didn't feel the need to scream it at the top of his lungs. Unlike Willie and his brothers.

"Now Luke pick Nico up and put him on your lap like a good boy." Aphrodite cooed.

Luke looked at her like he thought she was crazy. "Why would I do that?"

"Because Nico and Percy are adorable?"

Luke glared at the Goddess who glared right back. The Goddess was the first to break eye contact as she glanced down at the squirming Chris. Luke smirked pleased that he had won and then he scooped Nico up and tugged him onto his lap taking Percy with him.

Nico yipped and tightened his hold on Percy as he turned to glare at Luke.

"Let me go. NOW!" Nico snarled his distraction allowing Percy to bolt and hide behind Poseidon.

"Nope." Luke looked around realizing Nico's little outburst had gotten all eyes back on them. Satisfied that everyone was focusing on him Luke decided to press his luck. He leaned forward and gave Nico a gentle peck on the left cheek.

Nico's face reddened even further and he gulped as he tried to figure out what to do. His brain seemed to have been turned into ooze as the heat of Luke's lips against his flesh burned even after Luke had pulled away. He blinked trying to form words but his stupor prevented it. But Aphrodite's cooing and Will's awwing snapped him out of it.

"DAD! CALL CERBERUS! Or someone give me a damn blade! I'm going to gut him!" Nico shouted as he flailed in Luke's hold trying to get punch him but Luke held him easily.

Hades shook his head but didn't come to his son's aid. He had decided years ago to let his children sort out their own romantic problems. Even as he watched Nico managed to twist and knee Luke in the groin. As the Son of Hermes howled in pain Nico scrambled from his hold. As he got to his feet he grabbed Luke by the throat and drew their faces close together.

Luke's face was contorted in pain but he managed a smirk. "Gonna kiss it better?" He teased only to cry out again as for the second time that day he heard the sickening crunch of his nose underneath Nico's fist. He yowled but Nico's hand covered his mouth.

"Look at me Castellan and stop your sobbing. I am the last person you want to fuck with. I help my father design torture methods for the Fields of Punishment. I am trained to torture souls. And I will snap your neck so you can see my talent with torture first hand. So NEVER dare to kiss me or for that matter touch me EVER again. Do you understand?" Nico hissed.

Luke nodded obediently as he hid one hand behind his back and crossed his fingers. "Yes, Sir." He answered with perfect innocence on his face.

Satisfied the Luke had been put in his place Nico let him go and stalked up to Aphrodite.

"Do NOT fuck with my life. Your son has done enough." He spat at her before storming over to a dark corner and flopping down. He had just sat when Percy pounced on him again.

"Dad's trying to squish me." Percy whispered cuddling into his side.

"So why are you over here?"

"Because you're my friend dummy and you're upset." Percy rested his head on Nico's shoulder and looked at Apollo. "Can we just get this over with?"

The God nodded as he finished fixing Luke's nose for the second time that day.

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. **

"Nah, that's Nico." Clarisse commented smirking at the dirty look Nico shot her.

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

"Bitch." Chris piped in only to yelp as Ares smacked his head.

"Language kid." Ares grunted only to smirk as Chris pouted at him.

Clarisse watched with fascination. Where was the God hating moron that had run off to join Kronos with Luke? This Chris seemed like he honestly couldn't care if it was a God or a demigod sitting near him.

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"That's it? He tells him that she's not human but nothing else? Was this goat born without a brain?" Octavian asked.

"Yep!" His brother exclaimed before snuggling closer as Octavian vainly tried to shove him away.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

"Okay, not even I can talk on it that long. And I actually like funerals." Nico commented.

"Chiron likes to hear himself talk." Luke yawned lazily as he wandered back over to Nico and Percy though he had the smarts to sit with Percy and keep several feet between him and Nico.

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele,**

"Hey, clothes suck. I do not see why modern people insist on wearing them. I like going naked." Apollo whined and stood up.

Triton turned to glare at him. "Take your clothing off and I will strangle you. I don't need my brother scarred for life."

"Aww I didn't know you cared Triton." Percy grinned only to get the finger from his brother.

Apollo pouted but left himself clothed and started reading again.

**and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"**

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Oops." Percy grinned as he leaned against Nico.

Will laughed and squirmed off of Octavian's lap and ran over to Percy and hugged him tightly before bouncing back to Apollo and cuddling with him.

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

"Well, at least it shut him up." Luke commented watching as Poseidon dragged a chair over to them. Percy eyed his father who had Triton trailing behind as usual. He jumped to his feet but didn't make it far as Nico grabbed the back of his T-shirt and yanked him down. Poseidon sat down and eyed his son hopefully as Triton gracefully sank down beside him.

"Just sit with him." Nico hissed.

"Why is he so fatherly all of the sudden?" Percy whispered back. "Did the whole Greek/Roman thingy fry his brain? He gave me a hug once but he's never been this clingy."

"Because you idiot. Zeus isn't around. Think about it. For the first time Poseidon isn't putting you in danger by interacting with you." Nico explained. "He loves you and wants to be your father. This is the first chance he's gotten and he's taking advantage of it. So let him."

Luke snorted as he eavesdropped on the conversation. "Yeah, I'm sure he cares."

"Some Gods do care Luke. I know you don't believe it but my Dad loves me. I know that." Nico murmured even as Percy nodded in agreement.

Luke looked at the floor not speaking even as Percy cautiously got up and approached his father. Poseidon smiled as he saw him.

"Hey baby." He grunted as Percy flung himself into his father's arms burying his face against his chest. Poseidon's arms came around his son and he kissed the messy black hair.

Percy sniffed and snuggled close. "I missed you." He whispered looking up with tears shining in those green eyes.

Poseidon was smart enough to know that his son was talking about the future version of himself so all he did was wrap Percy tight in his strong arms and hold him. "I'm here baby. I've got you." Poseidon whispered.

The others watched silently as Triton knelt beside his father's chair and patted the demigod's bak. Percy looked up and sniffed before hiding his face against his father's chest again.

"Just keep reading." Will murmured to his father. "Percy just needs his Daddy right now."

Nico nodded. "He wouldn't want you all staring at him like he's some entertainment."

"Nah, its much better for us to read about his life and thoughts then watch the graceus sob like a baby." Octavian muttered only to get a smack from Will.

"Be nice." Will cocked his head to the side as Octavian glowered to him. "You know I bet I can cuddle you into a nicer person." Nodding the younger Son of Apollo climbed onto his brother's lap and hugged him tightly.

"Is he crazy?" Octavian asked his father as he tried to pry Will off.

"Nah. He's just a sweetie." Apollo turned and hugged both of his sons. "Now get along you two."

Will smiled. "I love you Daddy."

"Love you too sunshine." Apollo smiled and ruffled his hair before grasping Octavian's chin and forcing his son to look at him. "And I love you too my grouchy boy."

Octavian ignored him and went back to trying to escape Will who had the grip of an octopus as he wrapped both his arms and legs around Octavian.

Apollo went back to the book with a grin on his face.

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

Luke raised his hand. "I do though!"

"What?" Ares asked refilling Chris's milkshake and offering Clarisse a plain vanilla one which she happily took.

"Why is Chiron at the school just watching Percy? The stupid goat must smell that he's a demigod and anyone with a brain can tell just by looking at him that he's Poseidon's son. So why didn't he take him to Camp?"

Ares blinked. "That's a very good point Luke. Are you sure your Hermes's son? That seems far too intelligent for his spawn."

"Apparently." Luke leaned against the wall. "My mother said he was at least. Though that doesn't mean much."

Aphrodite moved to hug him tightly. "I'm sorry cutiepie." She whispered before going back to fussing over Clarisse who was in her eyes her daughter. Since everyone knew she owned Ares's genitals and anything made from them belonged to her. And it wasn't like he'd actually cheated on her to have Clarisse. All of their children except the ones she'd born herself for Ares, such as Eros, had been conceived in a threesome.

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

Hades, Demeter, and Poseidon shuddered.

"It was so boring. He couldn't have swallowed some books or toys or something to keep us amused?" Poseidon whined.

"The getting eaten part wasn't even the bad part. It was getting stuck in there with Hera and her bitching." Demeter commented.

"No, the worst part was listening to this one whine and beg for cuddles every ten minutes." Hades pointed to Poseidon who stuck his tongue out.

"I did not beg for cuddles." Poseidon snapped.

"Yes, you did. Every time that Hera teased you or Hestia scolded you. I'd have an armful of whimpering baby Sea God." Hades grinned as he ruffled Poseidon's hair.

"Yes, and you loved having someone younger than you to comfort." Demeter smiled at the brother's as Poseidon pouted and leaned into Hades who had moved to sit beside him again. She looked at the demigods. "I'm sure you know that Hestia is the oldest of us, then me, and Hera. Hades was born next, then Poseidon, and last Zeus."

"Don't forget Rocky. I liked Rocky. He was the least annoying of you." Poseidon interrupted.

"Rocky? There is a Greek God named Rocky?" Octavian asked.

Demeter sighed. "No. The rock that Mother fed Father in place of Zeus. Hades and Poseidon named him Rocky. He is not a God."

Apollo started reading again before Hades and Poseidon could start ranting on how Zeus should be dethroned and Rocky made king.

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."**

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and—"**

"Not God, baby. Titan." Poseidon corrected gently.

"I know that now Dad. It was so confusing though before I had to live it." Percy explained.

"Yeah. I still get monsters, and Gods, and Titans mixed up and I know they are real." Chris helpfully added.

Hephaestus nodded. "Understandable. There are quite a few of us." He leaned back in his chair actually putting down his tools to listen. Though a part of him wondered where his own children where. Only he and Demeter didn't have their children here, well, and of course Aphrodite, but everyone knew she considered Ares's children her own. Demeter rarely fell in love with mortals and had children so her lack of children was easily explained by the fact she might not have any alive currently. But he had three sons currently alive and a daughter on the way. Where were his children? Charles, Jake, and Leo must be of some use right?

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

"He should know. We do share the same father, though as you can tell he and Zeus inherited Father's brains." Hades stretched lazily in quite a good mood. He got to spend time with Poseidon who was the only one of his siblings he really liked without Zeus causing them to fight. Zeus was nowhere to be found, his son was happy and healthy and he could speak with him, no Zeus, and he was away from his boring kingdom. Oh, and of course no Zeus. All in all a very nice change of events for the God. Especially the lack of Zeus.

**"Titan," I corrected myself.**

"Good boy." Poseidon patted his son's head and Triton rolled his eyes.

"He is not a dog Father. Stop treating him like he's a hound that did a cute trick."

Poseidon swatted his eldest playfully as Percy watched with wide eyes.

**"And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

"I still can't decide what is better. That Father looked so much like a rock at birth, or that you guys grew up in a stomach." Apollo commented smirking.

"The fact that Zeus resembles a rock. Though really, that is an insult to rocks. Poor Rocky had self-esteem problems thinking he resembled Zeus." Poseidon murmured sadly.

Percy and Triton pulled back and looked at their father as if they questioned his sanity.

"What?" Poseidon asked noting his sons' expressions

"Dad, did Rocky hit you on the head when he joined the belly?" Percy asked.

"He became very attached to that rock." Hades explained.

"Rocky was the only one of you that was nice to me. You all were horrible siblings. Always pulling on my hair and poking me in the belly. Rocky didn't torment me." Poseidon complained pouting only to laugh as Hades leaned over and poked him in the stomach. Percy and Triton exchanged looks as they watched the Death God tickle the Sea God both asking the other when their father had gone totally insane.

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"Not as eeew as the first thing we saw when we came out was Zeus's ugly face." Hades muttered still trying to prod at Poseidon who was inching away laughing as he was tickled by his elder brother when he was caught. Percy had moved to sit on the floor beside his brother.

**"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

"Well, if there was ever any doubt you were Poseidon's son that would have proven it. Only your father has the magical ability to take a war that lasted years and had countless battles and turn it into a few paragraphs."

"He got the important details. Anything else is just going to put me to sleep." Poseidon yelped as Hades's fingers found his sides again. Laughing he vainly tried to avoid the tickles.

"Are they always like this?" Nico asked.

Demeter sighed. "This is how they are when they are getting along and Zeus isn't trying to get them to fight. They were even worse when they were children. Hades and Poseidon love each other and would die to defend the other - when they don't have their heads up their asses and are bickering, that is."

**Some snickers from the group.**

"I'm confused." Clarisse lifted her head up from where it rested against her knees. "He actually got the question right so why are they snickering?"

Luke answered. "Because the myths must sound idiotic to mortals. The King of the Gods looks and apparently tastes like a rock, the other gods grew up in a stomach, Athena burst forth when Zeus ate a pregnant fly and somehow popped out of his skull in full armour. To mortals you guys must seem like a freak show."

Hephaestus laughed. "I like this one. Most demigods are to scared to tell us what they think. And I agree you are all freak shows."

Luke looked smug at the praise.

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

Chris cocked his head to the side thinking. "Well, it's of course important if you are a demigod. But other then that I have no idea." He slurped more milkshake.

"If they had a job focusing on mythology it would be important." Poseidon managed to choke out through fits of laughter as Hades's fingers danced up and down his sides.

"You are both wrong." Nico sighed. "The myths are supposed to have lessons in them. Like a fairy tale. The lesson is don't try and stop what is going to happen because it will happen anyways. Basically you can't stop fate."

The Gods all blinked as they stared at the Son of Hades.

"Wait, people are suppose to learn from what we do?" Apollo asked. "We are horrible role models."

Artemis squeaked in agreement from his shoulder.

"The point is to not do what you guys do." Nico explained.

"Learn from the past or else it will repeat itself." Octavian murmured.

"Yep." Nico nodded looking mildly impressed. "Though someone hasn't learned that." He shot Octavian a pointed look as Apollo started reading again.

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"He picks up what he wants to hear." Nico muttered his voice bitter only for him to curse as Luke touched his shoulder. "Touch me again and I will rip your dick off and shove it through your eye." Nico hissed.

Luke removed his arm instantly.

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. **

"Leave my son alone. Not even we understood it." Poseidon snarled only to laugh as Hades tickled him again.

**"Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld."**

Hades laughed. "That was the best day of my life."

Demeter glowered at him. "Shouldn't that have been the day you married my daughter?"

"Oh, go choke on some cereal." Hades snapped.

"Shut up both of you." Poseidon grumbled.

"Did anyone else notice that Chiron didn't tell Percy the answer? How is Percy suppose to know why he answered wrong if Chiron didn't explain it?" Aphrodite asked.

"He probably is too stupid to know it himself." Will shot the book a hateful look before cuddling closer to his father.

**On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

Artemis squeaked in distaste as she curled into the crook of Apollo's neck. The Sun God stroked her head lightly hushing her.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

"What should be coming is him telling you who you really are." Poseidon growled.

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"Hardly. He normally kept out of the action, the chicken." Ares sniffed but was distracted by Clarisse tugging on his sleeve asking for a refill of her drink. What was he a waitress now?

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

"How is he suppose to give Chiron is best when he is ignorant to his heritage?" Octavian asked softly.

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

Poseidon tugged Percy back into his lap and hugged him tightly. "I know you are doing your best baby. You can't be expected to know everything especially when you don't know who you are and why it's important."

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. **

"Why is he teaching the children Roman names? Perseus is Greek. He should be focusing on his heritage not Romans." Hades asked.

"More interesting is why he dresses in Roman armour. Is he trying to screw with the Mist? We can't have the Romans and Greeks finding out about each other." Ares commented only for Hephaestus to point at Octavian.

"I think that concern is a little late Ares."

"Oh yeah."

**Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life.**

"You got a C-? That's a lot higher than what I've ever gotten." Chris piped in. "Granted Luke was my tutor and we all know he has slugs for brains."

"Hey, I was the best teacher anyone could have asked for."

Chris snorted. "You taught me by supergluing gummy bears to a text book to keep me focused on the book. Instead I ingested superglue trying to gnaw the gummies off."

Luke shrugged. "I didn't think you were that stupid."

**No—he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

"You are better than the others. You are my brother and no stupid mortals are better than you." Triton snapped glaring at Percy as if the very idea of him thinking someone being better than him was horrible. "I refuse to be related to an idiot and since we share the same father that means you must be the best. I'll teach you myself if I have to. I am not allowing some moron to tarnish the name of us Sea Princes."

"You mean other than Theseus?" Apollo asked as Percy gaped like a fish.

Triton sniffed. "He is the exception. He can at least fight even if he has the brainpower of a bit of coral."

Shaking his head Apollo went back to the book.

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. **

"Father is angry. Though that's nothing new." Hephaestus yawned.

**I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

"What is pissing you off? Hurricanes are your domain." Ares asked Poseidon.

"Zeus. Who else?"

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

Hades winced as he looked at Poseidon who was leaning against him. He had a really bad feeling that the moment Poseidon realized who she was he would have his brother trying to smite himself instead of snuggle of him.

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

Poseidon growled under his breath. Who was making his baby think he was a freak? He was the most adorable precious thing ever.

"You are not a loser freak." Nico growled low in his throat before even Poseidon could say anything. Percy smiled slightly but hid his face against Poseidon's shoulder.

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."**

"Yes you are!" Nico, Clarisse, and Will shouted.

"You figure out things no one else can." Nico commented. "You've gotten us out of so much trouble Percy."

"And your plans are amazing even if they don't always work." Clarisse told him with a small smile.

"And you are the best at making everyone feel loved." Will told him bouncing off of Apollo to run at Percy and hug him tightly.

"Thanks guys." Percy whispered blushing slightly as he hugged Will back tightly. Will smiled and grabbed his hand tugging on it. Percy slid off the couch and allowed Will to lead him over to the corner Nico sat in. Percy settled down beside Nico and Luke with Will curling up in his lap.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

"That's it? He should be trying to comfort you. I thought he was supposed to be your friend?" Aphrodite shook her head and her arms tightened around Chris who she was snuggling as Ares focused on Clarisse who was really getting tired of her father fussing over her.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. **

"What?" Poseidon's eyes narrowed. "You are that close to her yet you haven't seen her in months?"

Percy shrugged. "She's busy. She's got to work."

"She has days off Perseus. Sally could have visited." Triton commented.

Nico gritted his teeth resisting the urge to say exactly what he thought of that woman. Instead he focused on the way that Will had pretty much draped himself across Percy cuddling against his chest and occasionally reaching up to kiss Percy's cheek. He knew it was just Will being Will but still he really wanted to summon a zombie and watch it devour the Son of Apollo. But he shook his head and tried to watch Percy's reaction to the blonde.

Percy seemed oblivious to Will other than once in a while looking down at the smaller boy and smiling. Nico couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. So he let it slide for now as he plotted a way to get rid of Will. That wouldn't result in Apollo shooting him of course. Since a zombie gnawing on Will might piss the Sun God off a bit.

**I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"What? He runs away and she sends him back?" Aphrodite's eyes were wide with worry. "That's a cry for help if anything." The motherly side of the Love Goddess came to the surface as she pushed Chris onto Ares's lap and ran to hug Percy. "You poor sweet baby." She cooed pressing a kiss to Percy's forehead. Will whined as he was ignored but Aphrodite quickly kissed his hair to quiet the boy.

"Poor sweetie." Aphrodite hugged the blushing Percy again as she fussed over him.

"Love you're scaring the boy. Come here." Ares held out his arms and Aphrodite slowly let go of Percy and went to her lover. Ares kissed her softly.

Luke scooted closer to Percy and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Percy blushed a little more but rested his head against Luke. "You okay?" Luke whispered noticing that Percy's face looked sad and brooding.

Percy nodded slightly. "Yeah. Just wondering some stuff."

Will turned and pressed a soft kiss to Percy's neck. "No be sad."

"Not sad Willie. Just thinking." The Sea Prince hugged him tightly and settled his chin on Will's shoulder only to yip as Nico who had been moving towards his father stumbled and slammed into Will knocking the Son of Apollo from his lap even as Nico ended up sprawled out across Percy.

"Oww..." Nico muttered lifting his head from where it had fallen on Percy's crotch.

Will had already been scooped up by Apollo as he sniffed showing his scraped up hands to his father to heal as Nico shook of his daze.

"You okay Neeks?" Percy asked as Nico blushed realizing where he had fallen.

"Yeah. I tripped." Nico turned to glare at the very innocent looking dove that was sitting on the floor preening its wings.

"Will are you alright?" Percy asked worriedly as he saw Will's bloody hands.

Will sniffed as Apollo healed the scraped palms and began to wrap them in gauze. "No. Daddy it hurts."

"I know baby boy. I'll make it better." Apollo comforted as Octavian watched.

Nico got off of Percy and glared at Aphrodite who was doing her best to look innocent.

"Did I hurt you?" Nico whispered and Percy shook his head.

"No, I'm fine." Percy grabbed Nico's hand and pulled him down beside him.

"I'm not! I've got boo boos." Will pouted as a few tears streamed down his face as Apollo finished wrapping them.

"Nico, say you're sorry." Percy told the younger boy firmly.

"What? I didn't do anything! That damn dove did!"

"What dove?" Luke asked looking around.

Nico turned to point at the spot the dove had been only for there to be no sign of the bird. "But..."

"Apologize to Will. You hurt him." Percy glared at the Ghost Prince who shook his head.

"It's not might fault!"

"Nico..." Percy warned something in his voice telling the Son of Hades that he better listen or he was not going to like what was going to happen.

Huffing Nico stalked over to Will who was back on Apollo's lap still sniffling. Glaring at the floor Nico muttered. "I'm sorry."

"What was that Nico? Speak up." Luke grinned.

Gritting his teeth Nico repeated himself. "I'm sorry Will."

"For what. I'm sure you've upset him before." Luke added.

Nico nearly punched Luke again but Percy's glare made him keep going. "I'm sorry I pushed you off of Percy and made you hurt yourself." He grunted as Will tackle hugged him.

"It's okay Nico. You didn't mean it." Will stepped back from Nico and held out his bandaged hands. "Kiss it better?"

"No way..." Nico caught Percy's eye and the Sea Prince glowered at him. Cursing slightly Nico ducked his head and pressed a quick peck to each hand. "Better?" Nico asked and Will nodded standing on tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"Yep! Thanks Neeky!" Will bounced back to his father.

Sulking Nico returned to sit beside Percy only to turn bright red as Percy hugged him tightly. "See, you can be totally sweet and likeable when you want." Percy whispered.

Apollo glowered at Nico as he picked the book back up.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

"If he's reading who is watching the kids?" Ares asked.

"Ale...Mrs. Dodds." Nico corrected.

"The kids could run out into traffic or something. Or be abducted." Demeter fretted.

"I do not want those little brats in my kingdom." Hades complained.

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

"Ehh, Grover deserves it." Luke leaned back resting his weight on his hands. "Though I hate bullies."

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

"Attractive." Aphrodite commented.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper."**

"Don't even bother brother. You clearly have Father's temper like me and none of the stupid anger management classes I've been forced to attend have done anything for it." Triton told Percy who blinked still not use to the Triton that seemed to like him.

**But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

"Is that really what it's like?" Chris asked curiously.

Triton, Poseidon, and Percy all nodded. "We don't hear anything but the sea rising to destroy whatever upset us." Poseidon explained.

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**

**"—the water—"**

**"—like it grabbed her—"**

"He is powerful." Octavian murmured eying Percy with new interested. He knew very few demigods could control their element with only their emotions. Especially when they were untrained much less didn't know of their heritage.

"Of course. Percy is my son." Poseidon smiled at his son who grinned back.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

"You are always in trouble Percy. You're a demigod." Clarisse murmured curiosity piped now that the action was starting.

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"**

"Uh oh." Percy whispered realizing what was going on. He stared at Hades before shifting uncomfortably. "Um... Uncle? I suggest running."

"Why?" Poseidon asked his eyes narrowing as he glared at Hades who was inching behind the couch Apollo and his son's sat on.

"Apollo, hurry up and read." Percy told the God who nodded.

**I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

"Good, let Alecto kill him not you." Nico muttered and Percy frowned at him.

"You don't like Grover?"

"He failed when it came to Bianca and I." Nico whispered. "If he had gotten us out of there earlier maybe she would..." Nico looked away biting his lip. He felt Percy's arms go around him again but he said nothing just enjoying the contact.

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

"Everything scares Grover." Clarisse pointed out.

"Sadly not to death." Chris growled hatred for the Goat that had nearly cost him his big brother seeping into his voice.

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But—"**

**"You—will—stay—here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

"Don't thank him. He should be following no matter what." Nico growled. "He's your protector."

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

"Monster?" Poseidon whimpered.

"Finally!" Ares beamed only to yelp as he found himself soaked in some water from Antarctica complete with a chunk of ice bouncing off his head. He wisely chose to shut up as Aphrodite ran to comfort him throwing a purse at the Sea God. Poseidon yelped in pain but he was far too busy yanking Percy into his arms to really care.

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

"It's your brain processing the most important things to focus on so you survive." Apollo explained softly watching Percy with concern.

"I know that now." Percy looked up at Poseidon. "Dad can you let me go. I'm fine. This was years ago."

Percy smiled up at him and Poseidon loved the fact that one of his children called him Dad. Triton had always called him Father as had Theseus. It just made it seem like he had some sort of relationship with his precious boy. Hades was watching him warily, but Poseidon was oblivious as he coddled his little boy.

**I wasn't so sure.**

"Smart." Octavian admitted.

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

"Don't follow Perce!" Luke scolded.

"Luke, this was years ago. And you would have done the same thing." Chris told his big brother only to yip as Luke ruffled his hair.

"Shut it squirt."

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

"Could he get more useless? He clearly can't sense a monster in his midst, the demigod he is supposed to be protecting is leaving with that monster, and he's too busy reading to notice."

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

Poseidon felt Percy tense in his arms, and he watched his son's face worriedly trying to figure out what was going on. Hades was by now cowering behind Apollo praying that Kyria would show up before Poseidon murdered him.

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

The room began to shake as earthquakes rocked the area. Poseidon's previously calm happiness was gone, and he growled at the book in Apollo's hands. It was only Percy's warm weight in his lap and the fact he could feel his son's steady breathing and beating heart that kept him from letting the book feel his Trident. Well and the fact he couldn't summon his weapon.

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

"He's done nothing wrong!" Nico glared at his father who sulked back.

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

The King of the Seas growled tightening his grip on his son to the point it was almost painful but Percy didn't object. He loved this side of his father. This was what he always wanted, the knowledge that he was safe and loved in his father's arms. What had happened in the ten years between now and this book to make his father so distant though? Was it really just Zeus not being here?

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

**I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

"Zeus sent her?" Poseidon snarled.

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

"She. Is. Dead." Poseidon snarled. "No one causes my baby pain. No one threatens my baby with pain." He glared at his family - well, all except Apollo who he knew would never harm his demigod child and of course Percy and Triton. "Any of you that even dream of harming him will get my Trident shoved where the sun doesn't shine."

"No one here is threatening him Poseidon." Aphrodite soothed but she had to duck when a wave of water was sent her way.

"No one goes near my babies." Poseidon snarled pulling Triton close and snapping his fingers. Apollo yipped as he and his boys ended up on the couch beside Poseidon and his sons. Apollo calmed instantly. He knew Poseidon thought of him as a son after their banishment in Troy together.

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

Despite the tension in the room everyone smiled at the Sea Prince who blushed.

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"HADES!" Poseidon jumped to his feet but somehow managed to carefully deposit his son in Apollo's lap. The God of the Underworld bolted, but he didn't get farther than two feet when a blast of blue-green light ripped up the floor at his feet and sent him sprawling. Poseidon's surprise that his Trident had actually appeared in his hand only added to his anger as he attacked.

Poseidon grabbed his brother by his hair while planting a foot in his back. He willed himself into his armour and his Trident glowed in his hand ready to fight. He kicked his brother sharply in the ribs before yanking him to his feet by his hair and slamming his head into the wall of the room. Ares cheered from behind him only for Aphrodite to plant a hand over his mouth.

"You. Sent. A. Fury. After. My. Son." He snarled his voice quiet and filled with barely restrained anger.

"Hasn't happened yet." Hades choked out.

"That isn't the point. I have NEVER raised a finger against your children. I didn't have a fit about Nico. Yet you send a Fury after my little boy? Maybe I should throw Nico into the Atlantic and see which one of my monsters gets to him first." Poseidon raised his Trident aiming it at Hades chest. "Or maybe I should blast you into so many pieces you resemble Father." He pressed the tip of his Trident against Hades pale throat hard enough that golden ichor flowed from the cuts it made.

None of the Gods dared to go near Poseidon. They had only seen him like this on a handful of occasions most notably when one of Zeus's kids decided pushing Theseus off a cliff to his death was a good idea.

Percy, showing an extreme amount of bravery or possibly stupidity, ran to his Father's side. "Dad, let him go."

"He sent a Fury after you!" Poseidon snapped.

"I survived. Other Gods and Goddesses have sent worse after me. I'm alive. Hades had good reason to send Alecto after me. He wasn't just doing it because I'm your son. Please Dad, let's just sit down and read some more. You will understand later I promise."

Poseidon stared into those sea-green eyes and melted. No one could say he wasn't wrapped around his son's little finger. He jabbed Hades in the throat one last time before taking Percy's hand and dragging his son back to the couch. He sat down and Percy quickly cuddled up on his lap snuggling close to his chest and resting his head on his father's shoulder.

"Read Apollo, before I change my mind about killing Hades." Poseidon snarled glaring at his brother who was struggling to his feet winded. No one dared to go help him.

**Then things got even stranger.**

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

"CHIRON KNEW THERE WAS A MONSTER IN THE SCHOOL THE WHOLE TIME, AND HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT MY BABY!" Poseidon roared nearly deafening Percy.

"Dad, take it easy. I don't think Chiron realized who Mrs. Dodds was until then."

"He should have fought her instead of my baby. He had a sword and was right there."

"Dad, I'm fine." Percy hugged his father to calm him.

Poseidon snorted but said nothing.

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

Poseidon wrapped his arms protectively around Percy's waist snarling like a rabid hellhound.

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

Triton's head shot up and he smirked knowing that blade. "Anaklusmos" He whispered.

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes. **

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

Ares snorted only to find himself spitting out large amounts of ice cold salt water.

"Dad, it's his first time with a sword!" Clarisse snapped remembering her first monster when she had actually dropped her blade.

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!**

"He likes making references to water." Demeter commented.

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

There was dead silence in the room.

"He defeated my Fury with no training and without a scratch on him?" Hades breathed. "I need better monsters apparently."

Demeter regarded the Son of Poseidon warily. "He should not be that powerful so young."

"I think it's kickass." Apollo high fived Percy who blushed and hid his face against Poseidon's neck.

"The little Punk has some potential." Ares muttered eying the son of Poseidon, as if he was trying to decide how long he'd last in a pit full of Hellhounds.

Hephaestus's head was cocked to the side. "I'm more interested in the sword. Do you still have it?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah, but Kyria took it away." He looked at the Trident in his father's hand. "Dad, how did you get your weapon back?"

"Apparently Kyria was annoyed with Hades for that stunt too." Aphrodite glowered at the bloody Death God. "So she allowed Poseidon to punish him."

"Great." Hades tried to gulp down some nectar only for the glass to turn into a bottle of lube. "KYRIA!" He shouted but only got a faceful of something slippery. Knowing Kyria it was lube or cum. He really didn't want to know which.

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

"The damn Mist." Luke grumbled as he moved to lean on Percy's legs not even surprised to find Nico already there. He was pretty sure something was going on between Nico and Percy, he just wasn't sure if it was really close friendship or something romantic. Either way he found watching them interact amusing so he stuck close.

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

Grins and soft laughter trickled in from the group but most were too worried that Percy was going to have broken ribs from how hard Poseidon was hugging him to really laugh.

"I would never team up with Hecate just to torment you sweetie." Demeter informed Percy. "Mushrooms are my domain and magic is of course Hecate's."

The Sea Prince squeaked out an odd combination of "Thanks" and "Save me".

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

"I wish." Poseidon murmured. If this was only Percy's first monster what else would his boy face?

Nico patted Percy's leg shuddering as he remember the Manticore and how he had wished so badly it had just been a dream. Percy ruffled his hair and smiled at Nico as Poseidon finally calmed enough to stop squeezing him to death. Instead he put his energy to use glaring at Hades.

**I went back outside. It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Oh great, Nancy is crazy." Chris snuggled into Ares's side. He had decided he liked the War God. He gave him yummy food and didn't mind his cuddling

**I said, "Who?"**

**"Our teacher. Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

"The Mist kiddo." Poseidon explained only to get an eye roll from his son.

"I realize that now Dad."

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

"Oh, shut up Zeus. My baby has more important things to worry about then you." Poseidon growled only to whine as Percy slipped from his lap and back into Nico's. Luke leaned over to hug him trying to comfort Percy who had started looking nervous again.

Nico frowned and met Luke's eyes both wondering why Percy was upset if the Fury attack had already happened. His earlier anger at Luke vanished as he saw Percy look at Luke with trust and something else. Almost as if Percy was looking at Luke for understanding.

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

"Useless Centaur. We should have left him dead." Hades grumbled finally having gotten the lube off and healed.

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

"Why is he taking Riptide? I told him to give that sword to Percy. What if there are more monsters? That's it, I'm feeding him to a shark." Poseidon made as if to stand and go to Camp Half-Blood to kill the centaur, but Hades walked over and pushed him down.

"Brother, Kyria said we can't leave the Manor."

"I don't care." Poseidon pushed past his brother and headed for the door. "I'll blast her if she gets in my..." Poseidon yowled as a dozen apples fell from the sky and each one slammed into his groin. He dropped his Trident as he fell and as he held himself he watched it vanish in a flash of light.

Apollo winced in sympathy but he wasn't stupid enough to help Poseidon. The one time he had gotten between Kyria and the person that had pissed her off he'd ended up growing some very scary lady parts. It had taken days of begging for Kyria to give him his penis and balls back. And he hadn't been able to touch a woman sober since. So he was not getting involved. So he went back to the book.

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

"HE TOOK THE SWORD? HOW IS PERCY SUPPOSED TO DEFEND HIMSELF?" Poseidon roared and everyone close to him winced in pain as they covered their ears. Percy whined and his his face against Luke's shoulder.

"Father, you are hurting Percy's ears and giving me a headache. Please shut up and listen to the book." Triton snapped.

Poseidon huffed but quieted.

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling alright?"**

"Why is he not telling Percy the truth? He needs to know. Now is the perfect time. The monsters are clearly already picking up on his scent. So why would he not tell him?" Nico asked.

No one had any answer as Apollo closed the book. "That's the end of the chapter. Who wants to read next?"

Demeter quietly took the book as Percy whimpered softly and cuddled into Luke's side. He knew that Gabe was going to be showing up in either this chapter or the next and he knew that if anyone here would understand it without pitying him it would be Luke who had gone through the same thing.

He sent out a thank you to Kyria that she had given him Luke back when he really needed him.

Demeter had just opened her mouth to start reading when the doors slammed open and in ran a handsome naked man.

**Review please and guess the mystery naked man. *mutters* As if anyone who has read So Not doesn't already know. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So lots has happened since my last update. **

**One: I started a new fanfic. Its called Brothers of the Sea and is a Brotherly Triton and Theseus raising cute little Percy who is gonna actually get a brain in this fic all while fucking Nico, Luke, and Jason. Yep Foursome. So go check out that since I know if you love this fic you shall love that one. **_It's awesome. _

**No idea if Links will work but...**

**Linky: **** s/9880467/1/Brothers-of-the-Sea**

**Two: I made a Facebook page dedicated to my fics. This is gonna allow me to post Update times, Manips that I've made, answer questions, and do polls. Just type in Demonic Hope and it will lead you right to me. **

**Three: I'm totally Pimping out my awesome friend LeeBecky's new fic. A New Beginning By Lee Becky. Its slash!**

**Linky: **** s/9860659/1/A-New-Beginning**

**If link doesn't work then its under my favorites in my profile. **

**Okay moving on here is the very anticipated return of Theseus! Anyone who guessed our naked man right gets a cookie though I'm not guaranteeing that the white stuff on top is frosting. Thes made them himself hence why they are penis shaped. The boy is a bit... Greekish.**

**Now on to review answering with my awesome beta Childe. **

**Child of Demon: What do you think Ms. I've read ahead? **_*pouts* Meanie. _

**Lightnings Pride: You win a cookie! It's Theseus. **_Duh. Who else could it be? _

**Twilight Ice: Yep Thes. And it's Luke/Nico/Percy. **_Don't worry, Apollo will get a cutie or two too. _

**Hershey Gurl: Thanks**

**EqqusNanashi: LOL you are new to my fics so you shall see. And Percy to me is finally being able to relax and have fun after Tartarus. And Percy's never had the chance to really be a kid so this is his chance to act like a teenager and not a warrior for once. And yes he will be. **_Same here. Besides, who could relax while being near that Owl Spawn? __**I'd be very relaxed after beating her to death. **_

**The Believer: Here is your Theseus cookie!**

**The Fallen Angel: Thank you. **

**Monkey D Luffy: Luke isn't stupid. He knows showing how bitter he is and plotting world domination in front of the Gods isn't a smart idea. So he's keeping his mouth shut and acting like he's unfazed simply for self preservation. Also to me Luke didn't hate all the Gods. I think he really just hated Hermes and Kronos took that anger and made it apply to all the Gods. You never see Luke saying anything bad about Gods that actually care about their kids like Apollo and Poseidon. And he's also distracted by Nico and Percy since Luke is a total flirt. **_Yeah, Lukey isn't stupid...usually. And he is ALWAYS distracted by Percy. And I love Daddy!Poseidon and Brother!Triton too. BTW, cool username. I take it you're a One Piece fan too? _

**Hazza: Well mine are awesome not sure about Dumb Dumb's. **_...And who, exactly, are you calling a Dumb Dumb, Demon? Last time I checked, I was the one with a brain here. _**A smart person would know who I was calling Dumb. **

**Anime Princess: Another Theseus cookie. And I always thought they should have some connection being the youngest and only boys in the belly. **_Me too. _

**Natsukyi: Oh Nico is awesomer than Apollo in this fic. Trust me it's adorable. **_Yes, it is. And I don't think "awesomer" is a word. It's "more awesome". _**Oh shut up. I said its a word so it is. **

**Justanotherteenagegirl: Yep Theseus. *hands over cookie* and don't worry Nico shall win you over. **_He shall. _

**Emma: LOL Reyna and Gabe are horrible and you shall be shocked at the slash. **_Yep. There shall be a lot of it. _

**LeeBecky: I think Luke is gonna be in worse trouble after this chappy. And Triton is a really sucky actor. **_LOL He will. And it looks like all sons of Poseidon are sucky actors. _***watches Percy role playing with Luke and Nico* Percy isn't to bad an actor. **

**Shalanora: Glad you like the new pairing. **

**I. Pig: I laughed at that far longer than I should have. *hands over Thes cookie*. **_LMAO_

**Fallen Angel: *hands over a cookie* That's totally part of the reason I brought him in so early and not in SoM like I planned. Because I certainly didn't lose a fight with my own character at all. *shifty eyes* **_Sure you didn't. Because you had totally planned for Thes to suddenly appear this early not in SoM. _**Oh hush. **

**Kitkat: Yeps Trill forever. They are probably my favorite head canon. **_Mine too. _**Triton needs a cute loving boy like Willie. And as long as Poseidon behaves that should be the threesome. **_Does he even know what "behave" means? He is Thes's dad. _**Well Thes had to get it form somewhere. ****And yeps Thes! *hands over cookie***

**Lotto: Percy is such a sexy little Greek. And Childe thought that was gross. **_IT IS! How the hell can you people eat that? _**Easy. Its yummy. I say Ares just has great taste. **_No, it's just a really, really weird taste. _** Oh hush. And NEVER annoy Aphrodite if you value your sanity. Willie starts his cuddle challenge this chappy too! And yes they shall each get a child later on. I just need to develop the ones I've added before bringing in more. And here is your Thes cookie! **

**Oh Gods, umm mine is more cute then sexy. I've just got this mental image of Willie as a kitten with the cutest little ears and a little pink nose and a tail and being so fucking horny he's pouncing on Triton's leg and umm I blame Takara Phoenix, she gave me that mental image with her Heat Wave series. Granted she had it being Percy but still... **_Mine is Willie dressed as a wolf puppy with adorable little ears and a fluffy tail and making his best puppy eyes. He'd be sososo cute. _**AWWWW**

**Dragonlover: Cookie time!**

**Fallen Outcast: Updating both my fics!**

**Ellie: Cookie.**

**Jackie: Thanks.**

**Persassy: Nope new one. And yes that does need to be noted. Annabeth naked is like dumping a gay man in the Arctic Ocean surrounded by female strippers for his sex drive. **_No, it's even worse than that. At least the gay man could freeze to death quickly in the Arctic Ocean. _**And Poseidon doesn't seem to realize that his baby is totally fine. He seems to think a Fury shall come out of the book and eat Percy or some evil Greeks will take advantage of his little boy and bring out his Greek side. *give pointed look at innocent looking Luke and Nico* **_They say that they aren't evil. _** Nah they just wanna kill his virginity and innocence. And oh Gods my readers are nuts... Well have a Thes cookie maybe it will help.**_ What was your first clue? _**The fact that you read my fic. **

**Kumiko: Nope Hades shall be paired with the most sex driven thing ever. Who is handing you a cookie BTW. And poor Nico is gonna have to work his ass off to kill the innocence. **_Luke too. Though he seems eager to help with that. _

**Sierra: Cookie!**

**Fawkes: *shudders* DO NOT EVER MENTION NAKED ZEUS AROUND ME OR I SWEAR I SHALL TELL NICO AND LUKE YOU WERE PLOTTING TO HELP ANNABETH STEAL THEIR PERCY! *clears throat* And here is your cookie. **_*goes to puke in a corner*_

**Shadows: Updating!**

**Closet: Wow sweet? That's never been used to describe us before. Right Childe? **_Yeah. Usually people say we're crazy. Or weird._ **AND YES I AM A GENIUS! **_*snorts* Let yourself believe that._ **Percy to be is the sweet little virgin unless Luke fucked him when he was 12... Honestly wouldn't surprise me with those Greeks. Since Percy NEVER touched Annabeth. And nope he won't. I don't see Percy every really trying to Uncle the Apollo kids since other than Willie they are all older than him. Can you imagine him telling Octy what to do? **_*laughs at the mental image* That'd be funny though._ **Yeah but I value Octy alive. If Percy bossed him around he'd try and kill him and then Nico would have to kill Octy. True, there are lots of them but only one would burst through naked. *cookie***

**Pieri: The way Chris was claimed never added up to me either. Hence me playing with it. Maybe you are the love child of Poseidon and Ares? **_Totally possible._**I think Apollo would throw a fit if it was his kid bursting in and keep your paws off of Leo. **_Leo is MINE!_ **And I guess you get a Theseus cookie. And that's why I'm writing this to fix all those annoying things in the books and to make sure that Percy gets his hot gay men. **_I'm surprised you mentioned the gay men last._ **And that was so the best part. Percy so had a crush on Lukey. **_Duh. It was obvious. _

**La forma Chris fue reclamado nunca añadió a mí tampoco. De ahí que yo juegue con ella. Tal vez usted es el niño el amor de Poseidón y Ares? Creo Apollo lanzaría un ataque si era su hijo irrumpiendo y mantener las manos quietas de Leo. Y supongo que recibes una cookie Teseo. Y es por eso que estoy escribiendo esto para arreglar todas esas cosas molestas en los libros y para asegurarse de que Percy consigue sus hombres gay calientes. Y eso fue lo que la mejor parte. Percy, así que tenía un agolpamiento en Lukey.**

**Heir of Death: Thank you!**

**Elantina: *hands of Thes cookie* And his reason for showing up is even more sexy. **_LOL_

**Padfootette: Thank you.**

**Tabitha: Yes a lot more demigods shall show up. Each book shall have two demigods added to it. So Sea of Monsters shall get two cuties and another two will be brought in the start of Titan's Curse and so on. And she will eventually. **Yeah. I think she deserves to get turned back to a human sooner or later. **She will. I just need her to slip under a door and see something...interesting. **

**Silver Wolf: You're welcome. **

**Fallenangelicwolf: Poseidon for sure. Simply because he's crazy and Hades doesn't like to beat up his little brother and also have you seen how cute Poseidon is when he's all pouting and sad at his big bro? Hades might as well stab himself with that Trident. **_Yup! Never try to fight against a cute, pouting little brother. You're doomed. _

**Turtle: *breaks down sobbing in corner* **_*rolls eyes* Drama Queen..._

**Fictionnutzy: Thanks and I think the reason they are more laid back and closer is because of the fact that Zeus isn't around to annoy them. He seems to bring out the worst in each God or Goddess and they are alone without him and can bond and get along. **_Yeah. _

**Poison: *hands over Theseus cookie* And it's Luke/Nico/Percy. **

**Jasmine: The feels are even better this chap! I can SO see them doing that. **_Me too. And it'd be funny._

**Shinku: BOOP! **_Boop! _**Honestly I can't take credit for the writing. The guys really write themselves. And since when do I care about Hades? **_Since never. And Kyria is awesome. _**Here is your Thes cookie in exchange for my awesome cookies which are all for me. *shoves Childe away from cookies* **_*mutters about stingy Big Sisters and goes to munch on candy*_

**Guest: LOL he is. **

**Lightdragon: Well Apollo is naked this chapter. And aww that's so sweet. **

**Guest: Hmm maybe haven't decided. **

**Cheshire: Told you the mind control dug in the fic would work Childe. **_I never said it wouldn't. Heck, the slash itself is enough to make one love the story. And Percy and Luke and Willie._

**Guest: Have a Theseus cookie. **

**Semoka: Of course it's the cutie. Have a cookie. **

**Sierra: I don't listen to Wikis and since their heights are never stated in the books I will go with what I think which is that Percy is cute and little. And Nico is growing still and has Hades who is a big guy for a father. I doubt he's that small. **_Yeah. Besides, if we went with what the Wiki and the "official photos" said, Luke, Percy, Nico, Jason and Leo would all be fugly. No thank you. _**Yes. Luke and Nico especially. My mental boys or Jake Abel are far hotter. **

**Guest: Yep. *tosses cookie***

**Disclaimed: I don't own Percy Jackson or Theseus and the Gods. Or Kyria she belongs to my annoying beta. **_I'm not annoying. I'm awesome. _**I do not own the lullaby used. It's Golden Slumber and has been sung by multiple authors. **

**Words before Author's Note: 17,972**

The group settled down close together seeming to sense they would need each other for comfort soon. Poseidon ended up sitting on the couch nestled between Demeter and Hades with Triton leaning against his Aunt's legs. Luke sat next to Triton with a clingy Percy cuddled into his side. Nico was glaring at them but he stuck close to Percy ready to grab Percy if he needed him. Ares had pushed his couch closer to the other one and had Aphrodite on his lap with Clarisse tucked on his arm. Hephaestus sat on his brother's other side and Chris settled at Ares's feet leaning against him as Aphrodite ran her fingers through his hair. Apollo was sprawled out across his sofa with Will in his lap and Octavian looking for an escape sitting beside him.

Demeter had just flicked the book open and prepared to read when the front door slammed open. A naked man came running in and skidded to a stop in front of them panting. "Where's the orgy?" He asked looking around.

He was tall and lithe with sunkissed skin and head of messy black hair that had a slight curl to it. Bright sea-green eyes sparked on his handsome chiseled face and playful smirk on his lips and of course he was butt naked.

Apollo quickly covered his sons' eyes as Percy blushed and hid his face against Luke's shoulder and Nico looked away.

"I saw you guys tying Hades up. I came as fast as I could. I thought Olympian Orgy day was in February but I'm game for it being earlier." He held up a tube. "Look I even brought strawberry flavored lube!"

"Theseus." Hades whimpered seeing the boy.

"Yes?" Theseus blinked innocently. "Now where is the Orgy?" He cocked his head to the side as he spotted the demigods. "Sweet new blood!" He bounced forward and ran his finger down Will's cheek. The Son of Apollo squeaked and blushed as Theseus's examined him.

"A very sexy little virgin. You did good Aphi!" He tilted Will's chin up. "I'll take this one. Come on cutie clothes off." He tugged Will off of Apollo's lap and reached out to grab his rear only to stop when a hand closed around his arm.

"Enough Theseus." Triton growled. "Leave the boy alone and put on some fucking clothes."

Theseus squealed and tackle hugged the God. "Tritty! It's been ages big bro! You never come to these things! Wanna have some hot ass Sea Prince incest?" Theseus asked rubbing his crotch against his brother's leg.

"Get off of me." Triton snarled shoving his brother away. "We are not having an orgy."

"Wait what? Why did Ares tie Hades up then?" Theseus asked looking confused. "No orgy? Me bring lube." He held his tube up pathetically.

"Father you deal with him!" Triton snapped as he spun around and sulked off.

Poseidon stood and summoned a pair of jeans and held them out to his child. " Theseus please put these on."

Theseus hissed like an angry cat and bolted. "NO! Clothes evil!"

Apollo yanked his shirt over his head. "If Thes doesn't have to wear clothes then I don't have to either!" The Sun God yelled.

"Both of you put your clothes on. And Theseus you are dead so get your ass back to the Underworld. NOW!" Hades roared only for Thes to run up to him and lick his cheek. He laughed at the expression on the God's face before running back to Apollo.

"Who is that?" Clarisse asked as Aphrodite cheered.

"Theseus, Son of Poseidon. Best known for defeating the Minotaur and founding Athens. Also as the horniest, most sex driven thing to ever be born." Ares answered as he watched Poseidon chase Theseus and Apollo around with clothing. He really wasn't in the mood to see Apollo naked but he was far too lazy to aid the Sea God. Not to mention he didn't like the biting and scratching Theseus was sure to deliver to whatever idiot tried to clothe him.

"That's my brother?" Percy asked peeking around Luke's shoulder only to have Nico cover his eyes.

"Sadly yes." Triton glanced down as he saw something latch onto his arm. He looked down to see scared sapphire eyes peeking up at him.

"Daddy has gone crazy and the scary man keeps trying to touch my bum. Can I stay with you?" Will asked softly.

Triton huffed. "If you must." He sat down beside Percy only to jump as Will climbed into his lap. Little finger's latched onto his shirt as Will cuddled into his chest.

"Thank you." Will whispered nuzzling his sweet face into Triton's neck.

"I said you could stay with me. Not sit on me." Triton grabbed Will's hips to pick him up and dump him on the floor but at that moment Theseus ran by and his hand shot out to grab at the cute little rear of the Son of Apollo. Will squeaked and plastered himself to Triton's chest and the God gave up. He had helped raise Apollo and the look on Will's face was identical to Apollo's "You have a better chance of convincing Zeus and Poseidon to get married then pull me off of you." look.

Poseidon was joined in his useless endeavour by Hades who was shouting threats as he chased a naked Apollo.

"How did Thes even get in here? I thought Kyria closed off the house?" Heph asked.

As if his words summoned her Kyria appeared in the room her mouth hanging open as she spotted Theseus. "But...DAMNIT THESEUS STOP DEFYING THE LAWS OF THE UNIVERSE!" She shouted and Thes froze.

"What? I didn't do anything." Theseus whined.

"I put a ward up around this house that not even all of Olympus and the Titans fighting together could bring down. So how did you get through it?" She asked tapping her foot.

"I thought there was an orgy going on. And I was horny. So I just ran through the shiny wall thingy", Thes grinned at her.

Kyria slammed her head into a wall. "Is there anything your penis can't break through?"

Theseus just smirked.

Sighing Kyria shook her head. "There is no orgy." She gave a quick explanation of why everyone was gathered and Thes frowned.

"No sex?" He whined.

"Well if anyone here wants to sleep with you go ahead." She turned and looked at Hades who glowered at her and a giggling Aphrodite. Kyria just smirked before turning to Theseus. "Why don't you stay and spend time with your sweetie of a brother?"

"NO!" Hades shouted flinging himself on the ground at Kyria's feet. He clung to her skirt and looked up at her with pleading eyes. "No please take him away. Throw him into Tartarus or something. Please I can't take him anymore!"

"Oh come on Hades he's not that bad." Poseidon stated patting his brother's head

"What did you do to him this time?" Kyria asked Theseus.

The demigod shrugged. "I've never done anything to him. I'm an angel."

Kyria's snorted as she leaned against a wall as Hades clung to the front of Poseidon's shirt as he glared at Theseus.

"You let the hellhounds out of their kennels and turned them loose on all the children of Zeus in my kingdom except Persephone and that idiot you're in love with." Hades started.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with Pirithous. He's my best friend and occasional bed partner. He just had the bad luck of having Old Airbrains for a father." Theseus snapped only to be ignored.

"He threw my whole entire wardrobe into the Styx and then coated my tailor with barbecue sauce and fed him to Cerberus. Do you realize how hard it is to find a tailor that will stitch souls together?" Hades had the air of a person that had been dying to bitch and had suddenly found a person to complain to.

Poseidon sighed. "What else did my son do?"

"Hey that was funny. Even the Furies were laughing. Hades was running around naked trying to grab souls to cover himself while chasing me down." Theseus laughed. "Pithy has the whole thing on video."

"My wife complains about me constantly ever since she started hanging around with him."

"Well compared to your inchworm..." Theseus gave a suggestive smirk as he wiggled his eyebrows and looked down at his own length.

"My horses are horrible because of him. I try using them and they just sit there demanding apples."

Poseidon patted his brother. "I did tell you to just send him to my Kingdom when he acted up."

But Hades was oblivious to his brother's words as he ranted. "He used my Helm of Darkness to play ball with Cerberus."

"He was bored." Theseus's was growing bored with the whole standing still thing and was back to sniffing around poor Will. Though Triton stopped him with a glare.

"Do you realize how hard it is to get hellhound slobber off my Helm?"

Poseidon opened his mouth to reply that it didn't sound that hard but Hades was already off again. "He decided that my castle looked better hot pink."

"Hey it was gloomy. I improved it." Theseus eyed Octavian curiously but the glare the Roman shot him told him the boy wasn't an interesting enough sub for him to play with.

"He filled my sheets with scorpions."

"Don't worry Demeter. Persephone was in my bed so she was unharmed." Theseus smirked playfully at his Aunt who smiled sweetly at him through her laughter.

Poseidon was pretty sure that his tongue was bleeding from trying not to laugh.

"He got me drunk and then when I was sleeping put Alecto in naked next to me. Then a few months later he showed up with a few eggs claiming they were mine. Do you realize I read bedtime stories to those eggs? Then they hatched. They were ostrich eggs!"

"I still can't believe you believed me." Theseus snickered.

Hades glared. "Do you realize that Persephone tried to castrate me with a scythe for that one?"

Theseus gave the world's most innocent smile. "Well she wouldn't have even noticed a difference on your birthday."

Everyone but Poseidon was rolling around on the floor laughing by now. Hades growled as the Sea God spit to rid his mouth of the golden blood filling it.

"Or the time he decided it was cute for him and Pirithous to ride with Charon in the ferry and try and capsize it.

"Hey that was all Pith's idea not me."

"Or the time they stole all the food from my kitchen and walked over to Tartarus and started throwing the food in."

"Hey we wanted to feed Grampa. We thought if he was fed he wouldn't want to eat anyone."

"Then why were you whistling and calling "Here Precious?"

"Because we wanted to see if you were sleeping with the monsters. Pithy heard a rumor that said you were training the monsters of Tartarus to blow you. Duh."

"Or the time..."

Poseidon had enough. "Okay brother I get it. My son is horrible."

"Did I tell you he has Charon informing him when girls that he thinks are easy come into the Underworld?"

"Hey you won't believe how many girls tell him that there biggest regret was never losing their virginity before they died. I just help them with their regrets. Honestly I should get a medal for all the charitable work I do with those girls." Theseus defended. "And I don't only help the girls. If a guy is a virgin and wants a nice blowjob or to get fucked I'll help him out. Though if he wants to top then I give him to Pithy."

Percy cocked his head to the side slightly confused but stayed quiet. What did hair dryers have to do with virgins? He wondered.

"He knocked one of my Furies out and stuck them in Jell-O. Do you realize how hard it is to get a Jello-O off a Fury?"

"No harder than getting Hellhound slobber off your Helm of Darkness." Poseidon guessed hoping his brother would shut up. Of course luck wasn't on his side as usual.

"He filled my molten lava pit with those plastic balls children play with in ball pits. He nailed my Throne to the ceiling. He..."

"Alright Hades!" Kyria snapped. "We get it you hate Theseus. But tough it out he's staying here. I think he might be useful. I was going to bring him in later but since he's already here might as well let him stay."

Thes frowned. "Do I need to wear clothes?"

"Just pants. And Apollo you need to be fully dressed. You are scaring precious little Willie." She snapped her fingers and Apollo whined as he was clothed in tight black jeans and a bright red T-shirt with a black sun graphic. At the same time Theseus found himself in comfortable jeans and and a baggy green hoodie.

"Hey!" Thes whined and glared at his clothes. "You said just pants."

"This is your punishment for busting my ward. Now be a good boy Thes." She lowered her voice. "And talk to him. He needs to know."

Thes bit his lip and looked away refusing to meet her eyes as she ruffled his hair. Sighing Kyria looked at Aphrodite. The Love Goddess understood and left Ares lap to follow her out of the room. Thes glared at their backs before going over to look at the demigods.

"Aww Triton, you're finally getting laid." Theseus cooed seeing Will still clinging to Triton.

"Shut it." Triton snarled as Will blushed and ran towards his father.

Thes snorted and smiled at Percy. "Hey squirt. I take it you're Percy?"

Percy nodded and stood up holding his hand out. But instead he was pulled into a tight hug. "We're brothers. We hug dummy." Thes told him as he pulled back smiling. He studied Percy's face. "Good you take after me not fugly ass." He jerked his chin at Triton who gave him the finger.

The elder demigod grinned and looked at Luke and Nico. "So who wants to introduce me to these cuties?"

"Luke Castellan."

"Let me guess Son of Ares?" He pointed at the empty sheath on Luke's hip.

"Sadly no. Son of Hermes."

"Seriously? And you're a sword fighter? That's different, normally you guys are knife fighters or archers." Thes shrugged it off and grinned at Nico. "What's your name squirt?"

"Nico Di Angelo. Son of Hades."

Theseus paled slightly before he grinned. "Cool name squirt. Nico is Greek. Short for Nicolas I bet?"

Nico blinked and nodded surprised that anyone had figured out Nico was a nickname.

"C or K?" Theseus asked,

"K why does it matter?"

"Because Nikolas spelt with a K is Ancient Greek like from my time period. It means Victory and your last name is Italian. It means Angel. So Victory of Angels. Cool name kid." Thes smiled and ruffled Nico's hair. "So I guess Squirt isn't a good nickname for you Angel."

Triton raised an eyebrow at his brother but Thes only flopped down beside him with a small smile on his face. Poseidon and Hades had both retaken their places as Aphrodite came back into the room looking worried. But she didn't say anything as she perched on Ares lap.

"I'm Will!" The blonde boy told Theseus. "Son of Apollo and this is my big brother Octavian!" He hugged Octavian who glared at him.

Thes waved and then looked at the two demigods sitting with Ares.

"Clarisse Daughter of Ares." The girl grunted.

"And I'm Chris. Luke's my big brother." Chris answered shyly scooting a little closer to Luke.

"We ready to read now that everyone is clothed?" Demeter asked flipping the book open.

Apollo and Thes sulked but nodded as Demeter started to read.

**I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly. **

"What is weird to you Percy?" Clarisse asked curiously.

Percy shrugged. "It really wasn't weird now that I think about it. It was all demigod things."

**This twenty-four/ seven hallucination was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me. The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr—a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip—had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.**

"Does the Mist just make people appear? I mean how did Mrs. Kerr just pop up?" Octavian asked curiously forgetting for the moment he was suppose to hate these people since they were Greeks.

"She was a person in the area that needed a chance and had nothing else. Often it's the homeless the Mist chooses. It will give her the knowledge to do, what she needs and fabricates memories for them. It also changes the memories of the mortals so she'd fit in. So the woman is given a second chance while helping to hide us from the world." Hephaestus explained.

"That's sorta nice..." Chris mused and his brother nodded in agreement.

**Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho. It got so I almost believed them—Mrs. Dodds had never existed.**

"How could Chiron let my baby boy think he was crazy?" Poseidon growled.

"Who is in charge of Camp Half-Blood now?" Theseus asked worriedly. "I've been sorta stuck in the Underworld with no idea what's going on except when Hades tells me something or Triton visits."

"I do not visit you." Triton sniffed. "I'm forced to go deliver messages for Father since I am the Messenger of the Seas since Father doesn't trust Hermes. And I happen to run into you."

Ignoring Triton, Clarisse answered. "Chiron and Dionysius are in charge of Camp."

Theseus cursed. "What? Why them? Chiron is a horrible fighter so how is he training the kids and Dionysius HATES demigods. How are the kids even still alive? A hero should be training them. Me, Hercules, Achilles, Perseus, you know someone who has been in their place. Granted Dionysius was a demigod but Zeus made him immortal when he was young. He's never even been on a quest!"

"It's not our choice. I'd train the kids myself if Father would allow it." Ares growled his arm tightening around his daughter.

Theseus chewed his lower lip as his eyes flickered down. Triton frowned as he watched him wondering what had his normally upbeat brother looking so down. He shifted closer and rested his chin on Theseus's shoulder in a silent show of comfort. The Sea-Green eyes flickered up to meet the identical ones of his elder brother. The hero gave a small half-smile before resting his cheek against Triton's head.

Percy watched the two with confusion. Why did Triton like Theseus so much more than him? What had he ever done to make the Heir of Atlantis hate him so much? How had Theseus earned Triton's respect?

Demeter continued reading.

**Almost.**

"That's my smart baby." Poseidon cooed.

"Grover probably fucked up and told him. That damn Goat can't do anything right." Luke pointed out only to get glared at by Percy.

Luke blinked confused as to why Percy was all of the sudden mad at him.

**But Grover couldn't fool me.**

"See!" Luke smirked quite smug at least until Nico leaned over and smacked him. "Owww!"

Nico rolled his eyes and shot Luke his own smug smirk as Percy cuddled into Nico's side.

The Ghost Prince wasn't an idiot. He knew Percy thought of Grover as a friend and insulting him until Percy saw the truth was only going to upset the Sea Prince. His Fatal Flaw was loyalty for God's sake. He wasn't going to magically think Grover was a total idiot and that Annabeth was a crazy bitch.

**When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying.**

"Daddy is the God of Truth and I can lie better than that." Will commented.

Apollo caught his chin and looked his son in the eye. "William Shakespeare Solace you better not lie. I don't lie and you should either."

"I don't lie Daddy. Promise." Will snuggled into his father's chest.

"Good boy." Apollo kissed his son's head.

**Something was going on. Something had happened at the museum.**

"You think?" Clarisse snorted and Percy rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh come on, you didn't think you were going crazy after beating your first monster?"

Clarisse shook her head. "Of course not. My mother had told me the myths since before I was born so I could recognize monsters and know how to kill them."

"Wait? Mortal parents do that?" Percy asked looking surprised.

"Yeah. They do. You seriously had no idea about Greek Mythology?" Clarisse asked but Percy only looked at the floor.

**I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat.**

"I bet if I was in your bed you wouldn't have nightmares." Luke whispered to Percy who looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why would having a sleepover stop my nightmares?" Percy asked.

"Gods you are innocent." Nico muttered rolling his eyes.

"I'm confused." Percy cocked his head to the side.

Luke nudged Nico and leaned over to whisper in his ears. "Wanna team up and kill that innocence?"

Nico just stared at Luke like he was mental.

**The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room.**

"Zeus!" Poseidon snarled even as Theseus pulled Percy into a quick hug.

"You okay baby brother?" Theseus asked worriedly.

"Of course he is! This was years ago!" Triton snapped pulling Theseus away from Percy.

"Gods Triton relax. I can befriend my baby brother and make sure he's okay. Now quit it." Theseus shoved Triton away.

**A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.**

"Why is Zeus attacking mortals?" Octavian asked.

The Greeks looked at the Roman with sadness. They of course knew of the Oath and of the demigods only Luke didn't know of the little incident with Zeus's Master Bolt even if only Percy knew the details.

**I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Ds to Fs. **

"Wow you got D's? That's higher than I would get if someone threw me in school." Theseus commented elbowing Percy playfully.

"Yeah, that's pretty good for a demigod." Luke reassured him ruffling Percy's hair.

"I got C's." Chris bragged.

"In what? Preschool?" Luke asked his brother. "Since I'm pretty sure you can barely spell your own name."

"C-H-R-I-S."

"Full name and not your nickname."

"Umm... C-H-R-Y-S-O-S A-R-O-N" Chris spelt.

"Ha Aaron has two A's in it." Luke stuck his tongue out.

Ares who had gone back to his milkshake nearly spewed it at the name. Aphrodite's head shot up and they exchanged glances but decided it must just be a coincidence

"Dummy!" Luke teased as Chris grabbed his milkshake and threw it at his annoying older brother. Luke looked up just in time to get a faceful of the drink.

Luke licked his lips. "Honestly you wasted such yummy food?"

Theseus looked at the milkshake and greened. "Where is the bathroom?" He asked holding a hand up to his mouth.

"Down the hallway third door on the left." Apollo told him and watched as Theseus bolted. Triton got to his feet and followed his brother down the hallway only to get the bathroom door slammed in his face.

Sighing he knocked. "Thes, it's me."

"Go away. I'm sick."

"Theseus open the door." Triton winced as the heard the sound of vomiting from the other side. "Now!"

When Theseus didn't answer Triton slid to the ground outside the door and waited patiently knowing Theseus was too damn stubborn to let him in unless he wanted to.

Back with the others Luke was attempting suicide via zombie. Also known as touching Nico Di Angelo.

He yawned and draped his arm over the Son of Hades's shoulders. "Hiya cutie."

Nico gritted his teeth. "Get your fucking arm off of me before I rip it off and shove it up your ass."

"I've got a better idea what you could shove up there." Luke purred. "Though I'd rather be the one doing the shoving."

"Fuck off." Nico hissed. It was only the fact that Percy was sitting between them looking adorably confused that kept him from calling Cerberus to eat the annoying ass blonde. He didn't want Cerby to step on Percy while he ripped Luke apart.

"I'd much rather fuck you." Luke looked down at Percy who had his head cocked to the side and was blinking up at them with those big innocent green eyes. "Actually I'd rather fuck you while your fucking this little hottie."

Percy blushed as Luke and Nico both looked at him. He might not understand exactly what Luke was talking about but he had a feeling it involved him and something embarrassing. From listening to Jason talk to Piper he thought it might have something to do with kissing though he wasn't totally sure. His blush darkened as Nico grabbed him and yanked him away from Luke.

"Stop being a fucking pig around Percy!" Nico snapped holding Percy against his side.

The Sea Prince blinked. Why did Nico care if Luke kissed a pig near him? Though why would Luke even want to kiss a piggy? Granted they were cute and pink but still. Hmm maybe fucking didn't mean kissing...

"Aww, you are no fun Neeks!" Luke grinned and reached out to tap Nico on the nose.

Even Percy could tell that Luke was in dangerous territory. He knew that the face Nico was making was the same face he normally used when Annabeth was trying to kiss him. The one that normally resulted in Nico jerking Percy out of the way of a rampaging herd of zombies that happened to be running in the same direction Annabeth was going.

"Touch me again Castellan and you will regret ever being born." Nico snarled.

Much to his surprise Luke only grinned. "Okay." He ducked his head and pressed a quick peck to Percy's cheek. The Sea Prince instantly turned bright red, a soft whimper escaping his lips.

"Does the cutie like?" Luke asked only to laugh as Percy buried his face against Nico's chest.

"Don't touch him either." Nico snarled pulling the still blushing Percy behind him.

Luke raised and eyebrow. "Or what? You gonna hide behind one of your Daddies's precious pets?"

Nico sneered at him. "Why so you can call one of your father's stupid snakes to protect you? Oh, wait, I forgot you father doesn't want you so of course his sacred animal wouldn't listen to you."

Even as he said it Nico knew it was a low blow. He could hear his own pounding heart as the room fell deathly silent. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Triton and Theseus re-enter and saw how Trion pushed Theseus protectively behind him. But all he could really think of was the look of pure hatred on Luke's face as he stepped closer to him. Nico cursed mentally wishing his stupid temper hadn't taken over. But the red hot rage filled him the moment Luke had dared to make a move on what belonged to him. And by the Gods Percy was _HIS. _Even if he never ever acted on his feelings Percy belonged to him. Every drop of his Greek blood revolted at the idea of sharing what he thought of as his.

The rational part of his brain which was about two braincells told him that Luke had every right to make a move and for _her_ to be pissed not him. Because as much as it hurt to admit Annabeth had Percy not him. Because he was too much of a chicken to claim the Sea Prince. To scared of the only person he truly loved rejecting him. Apparently Luke didn't have that problem if he was flirting so openly with the little Sea Prince.

The unrational part of him was screaming that it didn't matter he hadn't claimed the Sea Prince. Percy belonged to him. Nico didn't share anything much less his precious Perseus. So Luke's death at his hands was totally justifiable. Because he had just kissed what belonged to Nico.

_You wouldn't have a Percy to love if not for Luke. _The rational part argued back and Nico's mental planning of just how he was going to kill Luke with his bare hands vanished. His brain was right. Luke had sacrificed himself to save Percy. If Luke hadn't killed himself, Percy would have died at Kronos's hand. Luke was the only reason he had Percy.

As much as he hated to admit it Nico knew he would forever be in Luke's debt for saving Percy. And by saving Percy he had saved Nico himself. Because the Ghost Prince couldn't imagine a world worth living in if Percy was gone.

So when Nico saw Luke's fist racing towards his face he stood still and took the hit he normally would have ducked with ease. He screwed his eyes up in pain as his cheek screamed at the abuse it had suffered but Nico ignored it. Instead he focused on a mess of black hair that was all of the sudden between him and Luke.

Percy looked completely and utterly pissed as he forced Luke to step back so the murderous looking Son of Hermes couldn't beat the Son of Hades to death.

"What is going on with you two?" Percy snapped as the Gods and other demigods watched with amusement. Well except Poseidon who was too busy trying to figure out which of his babies to grab and hug first. Theseus who was still faintly green or Percy who was in the middle of a fight between two powerful demigods.

"Apparently someone is a jealous fucking asshole." Luke growled looking like he wanted nothing more than to push Percy out of the way and kill Nico.

"He was defending me. We're friends. You had no reason to insult him. Or hit him."

Nico smirked quite smug until Percy turned around and glared at him. "And you shouldn't have provoked him."

The smirk slid off of Nico's face and he glowered at Percy. "I was only protecting you. I won't do it again." Nico turned to sulk off but Percy grabbed his arm.

"You aren't running away Nico." Percy held him firmly ignoring Nico's attempts to jerk away. He reached out and grabbed Luke's hand forcing them both to stay where they were.

"Now say you're sorry and shake hands." Percy told them firmly.

"I did nothing wrong!" Luke exclaimed.

"Yes you did. You kissed me without my permission, Nico was defending me and you insulted him, and then you hit him."

"He started it." Luke whined.

"No, you did. Now say you're sorry or I will break your nose again." Percy glared at Luke until the Son of Hermes huffed and took Nico's hand.

"I'm sorry." Luke muttered looking at his feet instead of Nico's face.

"You are forgiven." Nico winced as he touched his cheek. "I deserved the punch."

"You did." Luke's lips twitched in the slightest hint of a smile that Nico returned. The pair were still clasping hands with Percy's fingers wrapped around each of their wrist.

"We still don't hit people." Percy grumbled.

"I seem to remember someone breaking my nose earlier for reasons I still have no idea over." Luke pointed out.

"Oh, shut up. You deserved it. Trust me." Percy released his hold on Luke's hand and gently ran his cool fingers over Nico's already bruising cheek. Nico winced and bit his lip as the already sharp pain doubled at the soft touch.

"That looks nasty. I think the cheek bone is fractured. Come on, let's get Apollo to look at you." Percy tugged on Nico's wrist.

"Hey, he hasn't apologized to me yet!" Luke complained.

"You punched him and he didn't beat you to a bloody pulp. That is sorry enough." Percy glared at Luke as he led a very smug Nico over to Apollo. The God of Healing instantly sat up and lifted Will over to Octavian's lap a development the Roman looked like he could do without.

"That looks painful." Apollo commented as his fingers ghosted over Nico's cheek. Nico bit his lip only to have a small hand slip into his. His dark eyes flickered down to see Percy holding onto his hand and looking up at him worriedly. He managed a reassuring smile before he cursed as Apollo poked him. The Sun God stuck his tongue out in concentration and poked the swollen cheek again.

"I think he broke something. Not sure though." Apollo prodded at him again and Nico was really about ready to kill the God.

"How do you not know?" Nico snarled.

"I don't have X-ray vision. So I can't be sure. But I'm pretty sure Percy is right and Luke fractured it. Does it hurt to talk?"

Nico nodded.

"Is your vision funny in that eye?"Again Nico nodded.

"And your eye is blood shot. So with those symptoms I'm gonna say he broke your cheekbone congratulations. Take some Ambrosia and bug me later."

The Ghost Prince shook his head. "Can't. I was torn up pretty bad a few days ago and ate a ton of it. I shouldn't risk more."

Apollo frowned as Will tugged on his shirt. "What Sunshine?" Will whispered urgently in his ear. Whatever it was had Apollo smirking.

"Well in that case I suggest the mortal way. Pain meds, ice, and time. It's a minor fracture and with your Godly side you should be fine by tomorrow." He snapped his finger and created an ice pack which he tossed to Percy. "Here kiddo play nurse. I have the world's cutest son to snuggle." He promptly picked Will back up and went back to cuddling him.

"Thanks for healing my son Apollo." Hades's voice dripped with sarcasm as Nico allowed Percy to lead him back to their spot on the floor.

"Dad, leave it. Will deserves to be spoiled." Nico winced as he sat down only to have Percy kneel beside him and press the ice pack to his cheek gently.

"Shit that hurts." Nico hissed his eyes scrunched up in pain. But the pain seemed to vanish as Percy cupped his face and stroked his good cheek with his thumb.

"I know it does. But this will help." Percy comforted his finger soothingly stroking Nico's cheek.

"Thanks." Nico shifted to wrap an arm around Percy's waist and lifted the Sea Prince into his lap so he was a little more comfortable. And also because if he kept looking at Percy on his knees in front of him Little Nico was going to get very interested.

Luke glared at Nico. How was it that he had been the one insulted yet Percy was cooing of the damn Death Boy? Oh right, because he'd broken his cheek bone.

Poseidon decided that Nico could handle Percy for the moment and he hurried towards Theseus.

"Are you alright my little hero?" Poseidon fussed pulling Theseus into a hug.

"Yeah Father. Just got a bit of a stomach ache. I probably should eat more than Pith's cu..."

Poseidon placed a hand over his son's mouth as Triton rolled his eyes.

"No one wanted to hear what you have been swallowing brother."

Thes stuck his tongue out at his brother as Poseidon pulled him over to the couch and cuddled him. Theseus sighed but climbed on his father's lap like a good boy. After three thousand years of dealing with his father he knew it was pointless to argue with Poseidon when his father wanted to hold him. Poseidon happily cuddled him.

Demeter shook her head and decided that salt water must be eating away at Poseidon's brain as she started reading again.

**I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.**

"I see he has his father's temper." Aphrodite commented.

"Good Poseidon always starts the best fights." Ares munched on popcorn which appeared to be covered in cotton candy. Chris happily munching beside him.

**Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot. I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good.**

"Basically it's Dionysus." Apollo explained. "It means chronic drinker."

Percy made a soft noise of agreement as he moved the ice pack over slightly ever so mindful of Nico's cheek. Nico ducked his head so Percy could reach him better even as he sent Luke a smug smirk over Percy's shoulder.

**The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.**

"It's for the best. Honestly those idiots couldn't handle a normal demigod. Much less a Sea Prince. We really must find a decent teacher for the boy." Triton sniffed.

"Aww, nice to know you care about Little Fishy Tritty." Thes piped in.

"Shut up Theseus. I don't need him soiling the Sea Prince reputation or what is left after you were born. And his nickname is not "Little Fishy" it's "Little Destroyer". Even a total idiot knows that Perseus means Destroyer not fish." Triton huffed.

"I don't think he hates you." Nico whispered in Percy's ear.

Percy shook his head. "No, but he doesn't like me either." Percy sighed sadly and leaned his head onto Nico's shoulder. He shivered slightly and Nico glanced down.

"Cold?"

Percy shrugged slightly but Nico was already shrugging out of his well-worn aviator jacket and draping it over Percy's shoulder.

The Sea Prince smiled up at him and snuggled into the warm jacket inhaling Nico's unique scent. A strong earthy musk that reminded him strongly of the warm scent you'd get when you buried your nose into a horse's neck. That warm dusty scent that just relaxed your body as you took it in. Percy sighed contently as he snuggled into Nico's chest glad for the jacket as he switched which hand held the ice pack since his right hand was frozen. Nico jumped as Percy laid his icy hand against his stomach trying to warm it up. But he calmed quickly and tugged his jacket a little more firmly around Percy shivering as Percy slid his cold hand inside Nico's shirt to rest it against his bare stomach.

Nico bit his tongue as Little Nico decided to take interest in the situation. And honestly he couldn't blame it. This was more than he had ever thought to have with Percy. The Sea Prince was wearing his favorite jacket, sitting in his lap, while caring for him. And that wasn't to mention the fact that Percy's hand was up his shirt.

**Fine, I told myself. Just fine.**

**I was homesick.**

Percy blushed as Aphrodite and Demeter cooed over him. Even Artemis squeaked in sympathy. He buried his face against Nico's chest.

Poseidon patted his son's head. "My poor baby. You must miss Atlantis."

"Not exactly Dad." Percy mumbled against Nico's shirt.

**I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, **

"Oh..." Poseidon's face fell as he realized his son probably didn't even know him.

Thes turned and hugged his father's neck. "It's okay Father." Theseus murmured nuzzling his face into his father's neck.

Poseidon smiled at his loveable little boy and kissed his forehead. "Gods I've missed you Theseus." Poseidon whispered in his ear.

"I missed you too Father."

**even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.**

"What stepfather?" Triton asked.

"Sally got married?" Poseidon frowned as Triton nudged him nodding at Percy who had gone rigid in Nico's arms. "Percy are you okay baby?"

Percy glanced up and nodded managing a small smile. Nico frowned down at Percy. The Sea Prince only looked at him sadly before cuddling close. And this time Nico had no complaints. Something was upsetting Percy and he wanted Percy with him if he needed comfort. Even if he was horrible at giving it.

**And yet... there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange. I worried how he'd survive next year without me. I'd miss Latin class, too—Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well.**

"I don't miss it anymore." Percy murmured softly. He still looked sad.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Clarisse asked picking up on it too as Luke scooted closer seeming to have decided Nico's rage was worth it if Percy needed him.

"Nothing. I just miss Camp."

Will, Octavian, and Apollo frowned as they noticed something was off. Percy did miss Camp that much was the truth but something else was wrong.

Will slipped from his father's lap and ran over to Percy and climbed into his lap ignoring Nico's grunt since Percy was still in his lap. Luckily for Nico both Percy and Will were fairly small.

"Don't lie Percy. You're sad and that's not it." Will murmured in his ear. He kissed Percy's cheek lightly. "Don't be sad."

"I'm not sad Willie. Just thinking." Percy hugged the blonde tightly and inhaled Will's warm comforting smell.

"You're thinking about sad things." Will touched Percy's cheek as Nico studied Percy's face worriedly.

"I'm fine Will." Percy sighed tiredly as he leaned his head back against Nico's chest.

"No you aren't." Nico shifted to pick Will up and drop him on the floor so he could better comfort Percy. The Son of Apollo whined as he was dropped and pouted cutely.

"Meanie." He stuck his tongue out at Nico who only glared at him. It wasn't Nico's fault he was one of the few people that Will's cuteness didn't effect. Well, it did bother him to a degree. The kid could hug and touch him without meeting a zombie but he wasn't going to bend over backwards to baby him like everyone else.

Will huffed and glared right back those sapphire eyes managing to look adorable even mad. "I demand cuddles." He informed Nico.

"Go annoy someone else." Nico ran his fingers through Percy's hair trying to figure out why Percy was chewing his lip and looking ready to cry. But Will was stubborn. He crawled back over to Nico and tried to retake his spot on Percy's lap. Nico growled. "Kid either go away or I'll make you."

Will whimpered and his lower lip began to quiver as those big sad eyes filled with tears. "But I want cuddles." Will whined.

Apollo was being physically restrained by Ares as he growled wanting nothing more than to rip Nico into tiny little pieces for upsetting his baby. But Ares was older and stronger than him and fueled with fears of what Aphrodite would do to him if he allowed Apollo to harm a cutie. So Apollo wasn't going anywhere.

"Nico be nice." Percy mumbled against Nico's neck but the Son of Hades was annoyed now.

"I am not cuddling you nor anyone else. So shoo. And the stupid tears don't work on me."

Will sniffled as a few tears began to slide down his cheeks. "You no want me?" He asked his soft voice cracking and all but oozing patheticness.

Nico rolled his eyes and took a deep breath trying to remind himself that feeding the kid to Cerberus wasn't a good idea. He wasn't cuddling the little brat. He had enough to worry about with an upset Percy. And he wasn't to thrilled with Percy sitting on him either. "I do not want you near me right now. So be a good little puppy and shoo."

The tears began to slide faster as everyone stared at the Son of Apollo who was now a sniffling wreck as Nico glared at him. He brought his little hands up to hide his face as he curled into a tiny little ball on the floor. His knees were tucked up to his chest and his shaking hands hidden by a mess of blonde hair. His already tiny form somehow becoming even smaller.

"Oh for God's sake." And irritated voice snapped as Octavian stalked over and nudged Will with his foot. "Stop crying. He's an annoying little ass." He pushed Will with his foot again. "Honestly he doesn't like you. It's not the end of the world. Now stop with the tears." Awkwardly Octavian reached down and patted Will's head before quickly yanked his hand back.

Will lifted his head slightly giving Octavian a view of his red eyes and tear stained face. "Cuddle me?" He asked softly lifting his arms up.

"Can't you just stop crying without touching me?" Octavian asked hopefully.

Will's tears started up again and he quickly hid his face again. His small form wracked with sobs.

Nico shot the crying Son of Apollo a glare as he went back to stroking Percy's hair and trying to get Percy to stop looking so sad. Luke had moved to kneel beside them and was rubbing Percy's back though the Sea Prince hadn't looked up to notice him.

Apollo was by now a raging ball of snarling and fighting as Ares and Heph fought to restrain him. Aphrodite occasionally threatening them if she didn't think they were doing a good enough job.

Octavian bit his lip and knelt beside Will and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Willie-Bear look at me." He whispered to softly for anyone else to hear.

Instantly the blonde head shot up and the blue eyes widened with confusion and surprise. "How do you know what Lee-Lee and Mikey call me?"

Octavian didn't answer as he wrapped his arms around Will and scooped the boy up into his arms. Will instantly latched onto Octavian arms going around his neck and legs around his waist. Octavian made a face as Will's face nestled into the crook of his neck as he carried him to an old rocking chair in the corner. He ignored the looks everyone was giving him as he sat down and settled Will on his lap though not even trying to remove his arms and legs. He began rocking the chair back and forth, one hand carding through Will's hair and the other rubbing his back soothingly.

"Shh, don't cry my little puppy. Don't cry." Octavian began to hum softly watching as Will's sad little face peeked up at him.

"My lullaby. How do you know my lullaby?"

Octavian ignored the question as he continued rocking and humming the song. Will's tears stopped as he cuddled into his brother's chest watching with fascination as Octavian opened his mouth and began to sing softly.

"Χρυσή κοιμάται φιλί τα μάτια σας,

Χαμόγελα σας περιμένουν όταν σηκώνεστε.

όμορφο μωρό,

Μην κλαις,

Και εγώ θα τραγουδήσει ένα νανούρισμα.

Φροντίζει να μην ξέρετε,

Ως εκ τούτου ύπνο,

Ενώ πάνω σας ένα ρολόι που θα κρατήσει.

πολύ αγάπη,

Μην κλαις,

Και εγώ θα τραγουδήσει ένα νανούρισμα."

Apollo who had been freed from his brothers' hold could only stare as Octavian sang the very lullaby he had been singing to baby Will only hours before. And in perfect Ancient Greek at that.

Slowly Will's sniffles stop as Octavian's soft voice repeated the lyrics, this time in English.

"_Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,_

_Smiles await you when you rise._

_Sleep,_

_pretty baby,_

_Do not cry,_

_And I will sing a lullaby._

_Cares you know not,_

_Therefore sleep,_

_While over you a watch I'll keep._

_Sleep,_

_pretty darling,_

_Do not cry,_

_And I will sing a lullaby."_

By the time Octavian's voice fell quiet Will's eyes were closed and his breathing slow and even.

"That still puts you right to sleep." Octavian mused far too softly for anyone to hear. The only answer he got was Will's hand tightening on his shirt. Smiling slightly Octavian looked up to see all the incredulous looks.

He glared at them. "What? I was tired of his sobbing. Now get back to the stupid book. I'd like to finish it sometime this century."

Apollo nodded watching his sons with confusion his interest in turning Nico into a very dead little Ghost Prince vanishing at the sight of his sleeping baby. He didn't want to wake Willie up by dismembering Nico. Those screams got loud.

**As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for. I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him.**

"Smart baby." Poseidon cooed as he smiled at Percy.

His son lifted his head and smiled at him slightly before snuggling back into Nico's chest.

**The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology across my dorm room. Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards. **

"That's your demigod abilities. They are trying to make the English words into Ancient Greek since that is what your brain is meant to read, Greek." Hephaestus explained.

Percy didn't even look up as he tried to burrow into the solid warmth of Nico. He knew that this chapter was the chapter with the Fates and after that it would be Smelly Gabe and he just wanted to disappear. His father was going to go on a murder spree and everyone else was going to pity him. It was much better to hide with Nico and hope that Nico would get the message and shadow-travel them out of there.

**There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon,**

"Chiron is an annoying ass Centaur. Charon is the very easy to bribe ferryman of the Underworld. And surprisingly has a very talented mouth." Theses helpfully explained frowning when Percy didn't even look at him only to yip as Hades smacked him.

"Do not sleep with my servants."

Theseus whined looking hurt though honestly Hades had barely tapped him. Poseidon glowered at his brother as Theseus decided he didn't want to sit with him anymore and squirmed free so he could go and curl into Triton's side. The eldest Sea Prince sent Hades a death glare as he wrapped an arm over Theseus's shoulder.

The Death God blinked. What was their problem? It wasn't as if he hadn't done worse to Theseus. Glueing his ass to a rock in the Underworld came to mind. Killing his little lover in front of him was another. He shook it off and focused on Demeter.

**or Polydictes **

Theseus growled softly at the name. "Fucking bastard."

Triton and Poseidon nodded in agreement.

"What's wrong with him? He was the original Perseus's step-father right?" Chris asked.

"What wasn't wrong with him?" Triton asked. "He was a horrible person."

"What did he do?" Clarisse asked curiously.

"Chiron didn't teach you these myths?" Ares asked his daughter who only shrugged.

"Chiron gives us the kittens and rainbows version of the myths. He doesn't want to scare us. Apparently he thinks us going into battle thinking Hydras breath flowers is gonna help us survive."

"Fucking idiot." Ares growled arms wrapping protectively around his daughter.

Theseus snarled low in his throat. "He saw Perseus's mother Danaë and decided he wanted her for himself. He forced her to marry him by threatening Perseus. But Perseus was brave and did all he could to protect his mother despite only being a child."

Triton picked up for his brother who looked murderous. He knew Perseus and Pirithous were close and Theseus was protective of anyone his lover loved. "So Polydectes abused him and when he was close to death from the beatings he kicked him out of his castle and forced Perseus to live in a Temple of Athena. But when Perseus grew older he challenged Polydectes for his mother's sake. He agreed to kill Medusa..." Triton paused to look at his father who looked angry and upset at the mention of his old lover's death. "In exchange for his mother to go free. As you know Perseus killed her. But when he returned his loving step-father ordered his guards to kill Perseus. Instead Perseus revealed Medusa's head and turned him to stone and saved his mother. So he was a total dick."

"Chiron told us he was a loving step-father and spoiled Perseus." Percy murmured

"Chiron is an idiot." Poseidon told his son who didn't answer only cuddled closer to Nico.

Percy frowned. He wasn't the only demigod with an horrible step-father? The thought comforted him slightly but he bit his lip and hit his head into Nico's chest causing the younger boy to wince. He bit his lip as guilt flooded him. He shouldn't feel happy that another demigod was weak enough to let a mere mortal harm them. Whining softly he hid his face against Nico's chest again.

**and Polydeuces. **

Triton snorted. "Polydeuces is another name for Pollux. Zeus turned himself into a swan and had sex with Leda. Her husband Tyndareus was also with her that night. She laid several eggs. From the first Pollux was hatched with his twin Castor. Castor was mortal Tyndareus son while Pollux was Zeus's child."

"Pollux was sweet." Apollo piped in still watching his sons. "When Castor who was mortal was fatally wounded Zeus gave Pollux a choice. Either become a God like Hercules or give half of his immortality to Castor. He chose to save his brother."

"Yep, and now they spend half their time in the Underworld and the other half wandering the world. I like them. Well, I do now. I hated them when they were alive. They made my mother a slave but the sex we've had in the Underworld...Gods I love Twincest." Theseus drooled slightly as he remembered the times Pithy and him had let the Twins in their bed.

Triton prodded his brother. "They kidnapped your mother and made her a slave because as usual you couldn't keep it in your pants and kidnapped their sister!"

Theseus rolled his eyes. "So? She wanted to come. And it was Pithy's idea. He thought we should have wives as noble as us. So he took Helen and I took Persephone. Right Hades?" He grinned at the God smugly.

"And I had my Furies attack you and then I glued you to rocks in the Underworld so you had to sit there staring at each other but couldn't touch. But I decided that wasn't enough. So I allowed you to go free but I made you leave Pirithous behind. The worse punishment for you taking away your closest friend and your lover."

Theseus's eyes flashed dangerously as he snapped at Hades. "Yeah, but the joke was on you. An asshole pushed me off a cliff and I died and the judges offered me Elysium. I chose to roam the Underworld instead so I could have my Pithy back. And we made sure to get our revenge on you."

Hades growled and looked ready to sick a monster on Theseus and then run for his life from Poseidon but some deep instinct told him that would be the stupidest thing he could do. So he settled for glaring at Theseus who only stuck his tongue out and cuddled more into Triton.

Hades shook his head and sighed ignoring Poseidon's pissed off glares.

**And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it.**

**I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt.**

"How do you know what ants feel like?" Chris asked.

"He's exaggerating." Triton sighed.

Percy lifted his head. "I know what that actually feels like. Stupid Travis. Stupid Connor."

Luke groaned. "Morons. What did they do?"

"Snuck up on me during sword practice and dumped a container of ants down my shirt." Percy smiled fondly as he looked up at Luke. "You were there. Well, future you. You carried me to the lake since they were stinging me and got me in the water and took care of me." Percy smiled as Luke leaned over to ruffle his hair.

"Of course I did. Can't have a cutie like you getting eaten alive by ants." He grabbed Percy's hand and pulled it to his lips to press a kiss to the palm. Percy blushed brightly and yipped as Nico pulled him even closer so that he was smushed against Nico's solid chest.

Aphrodite cooed as she watched Luke and Nico have a glaring contest over Percy's head. "They are jealous of each other. So cute!"

Clarisse snorted. "That isn't going to end well. Percy has a girlfriend."

"Well, that boy is still a virgin. Us Gods can sense things like that since we like virgins to be sacrificed to us as playthings. Which means he is fair game still for Luke and Nico if they wish. "

Clarisse laughed. "I knew the little punk wasn't fucking her. Chicken."

"Language Clarisse." Ares scolded lightly smirking when his daughter just rolled her eyes at him. He glanced back at his girlfriend who was still watching Nico and Luke's little staring contest.

"Nico's feelings run deep." Aphrodite whispered to Ares. "Do you sense what I sense?"

"How could I not? Our son has touched him. Eros always took after you my beautiful." Ares kissed Aphrodite's forehead as he smiled at her.

"Yes, but with your cruel streak. I hope he didn't upset the boy too much." She frowned and made a mental note to check Nico over for any marks. Eros could be nasty if people denied love in front of him. And she wouldn't put it past him to actually hurt the Son of Hades to get him to admit to any love he sensed within the boy. Eros was Ares's son so one couldn't exactly be surprised when he tried to beat sense into you while screaming about love.

**I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. **

"Why did we let him live to a thousand again?" Apollo asked.

"Because Father is an idiot." Hephaestus yawned. "And can someone explain why we are up at four am reading this book?"

"Um... because Kyria and I didn't want to wait til morning?" Apollo looked sheepish.

"We'll finish this chapter and then get some sleep. The children look exhausted." Poseidon looked at Chris who was crawling over to Luke with his eyes half shut. He climbed into his elder brother's lap and settled down looking ready to fall asleep now that he had a fully belly of food and his big brother to cuddle up against. The Sea-Green eyes flickered to Will who was still snuggled up to Octavian.

Percy was still clinging to Nico and to everyone but the boy holding him he appeared to be asleep. But Nico could feel by Percy's rapid breathing against his neck that he was wide awake and nervous. He pressed his lips against Percy's hair at that moment content to allow himself to believe that Percy was his. To allow himself to believe it was his place to comfort Percy. He wrapped his arms around him tight and pressed a soft kiss to the black hair before whispering.

"Whatever is upsetting you don't allow it to. I've got you and nothing is going to harm you when I'm here."

Percy looked up briefly. "It's not me getting hurt I'm worried about."

Nico didn't know what to say to that so he only squeezed Percy's small form in a tight hug. Percy nuzzled his cheek against Nico's chin mindful of his cheek which, while still swollen, was already beginning to heal as the Ambrosia in his system kicked in.

**I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson. I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book. I'd never asked a teacher for help before. **

"Why not?" Hephaestus asked. Artemis squeaked in agreement from Apollo's shoulder.

Percy instantly went back to pretending to be asleep. Nico stroked his hair softly as Clarisse explained.

"Percy doesn't like having to rely on anyone else. He wants everyone to need him not the other way around. He is a total fucking control freak when it comes to being in charge. And it makes him a total moron." She grumbled only to yip as Ares tapped her head lightly.

"Language!" Ares scolded only to get an elbow in the gut from his daughter. Snickering Ares playfully elbowed her back.

Chris mumbled something in his sleep as Demeter started reading again.

**Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried.**

Theseus snorted and sprawled himself across Triton's lap. "Who cares what the stupid Centaur wants?"

Triton nodded in agreement as he rested one hand lightly on Theseus's stomach as the other began to stroke his hair.

"Subtle bro. "Thes muttered.

**I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.**

**I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office.**

"I bet it's Grover in there. He's fucking Chiron which is how he is getting away with being such an awful protector." Theseus piped in.

Triton shuddered. "Gods do not give me such horrible mental images."

**Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said "... worried about Percy, sir."**

"Eww, they are talking about my baby brother during sex?" Theseus wrinkled his nose.

Triton shook his head as he picked Theseus up and dropped him on Hades's lap. "Here. You are the God of the dead. Have a dead demigod."

Theseus mewed in complaint as Hades tried to push him off. "Get it away from me!" The God snarled.

"I am not an "It". As you know from spying on my adorable ass I'm very much male." Theseus growled right back. He knew Hades wouldn't actually hurt him. His instincts wouldn't allow it. Theseus decided to push his luck with the grumbling God by nuzzling his nose against Hade's chest.

"Try and hurt me." Theseus dared.

Hades lifted his hand to cuff him only to freeze as a deep seated instinct halted his hand. Theseus snickered and head butted his hand playfully.

"What's the matter Hades?" Theseus purred as he nosed the hand that was trying so hard to smack him. "Can't hurt little ole' me?"

"I am going to rip your intestines out and use them to hang you." The Death God threatened not even noticing Poseidon getting ready to pounce on him and beat him to bloody pulp until Theseus's shifted so instead of Hades's neck, Poseidon's hands found his shoulder.

"Father relax. This is fun. And as you can tell he won't hurt me." Theseus smirked at his father as he straddled Hades's waist. The God could only glower at him as his very soul seemed to reject the thought of harming the annoying little Sea Prince.

Demeter decided to read before Hades figured out a way to kill Theseus.

**I froze.**

**I'm not usually an eavesdropper, but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult. I inched closer.**

"I eavesdrop all the time. You should hear the things that turn Ha..." Theseus yelped as Hades's hand clamped down on his mouth.

**"... alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too—"**

"It took a fucking Fury for them to realize that Perseus was a demigod?" Triton snarled. "Fucking Theseus would have figured it out sooner!"

"Hey!" Thes pouted at his brother.

"I said you were smarter than Chiron and the idiot Satyr. What else do you want?"

Theseus huffed and rolled his eyes.

**"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more."**

"Mature more? Why so he taste better to the monsters?" Clarisse asked.

"That fucking idiot." Nico growled his arms tightening around Percy. The Sea Prince mewed as he was smushed but he didn't do more. He didn't want the others to realize he wasn't sleeping.

Nico ducked his head. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Percy shifted just enough to press his lips to Nico's jaws. "Shh. I'm asleep." He whispered managing a smile as Nico's eyes widened.

Luke snickered as he watched them.

**"But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline— "**

**"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."**

"I'm sure Perce will appreciate his ignorance as a monster is using his rib for a toothpick." Luke's voice was cool as he struggled to not scream and rage at the danger that fucking Centaur was putting Percy in. Chris stirred in his lap as if sensing his anger. Luke instantly worked on controlling his anger as he pressed a kiss to his little brother's forehead shushing him. Chris calmed instantly and mumbled in his sleep as he snuggled closer.

**"Sir, he saw her... ."**

"No shit!" Ares grumbled worriedly pulling Clarisse close. What had the fucking idiot put his little girl through before bringing her to Camp?

**"His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."**

"It won't be enough. He is my brother. Therefore he isn't stupid enough to fall for your idiotic little trick." Triton growled his voice almost protective.

Nico glanced down as he felt Percy smile against his skin. Nico couldn't help but nose the salty smelling hair and inhale the scent that was totally Percy.

**"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."**

"Me beating the fucking shit out of you and shoving your own horn through your eye?" Nico suggested.

Luke blinked and looked at him before pulling Nico into a bone crushing hug, smushing Chris and Percy between them. Nico yipped as he struggled to pull away but Luke was far stronger then him and it soon became apparent that it was useless.

Chris who had woken up at the squishing whined softly through sleepy eyes before ducking under Luke's arm and padding across the room. He flopped down in the first available lap which happened to belong to Apollo. The Sun God cooed softly as he scooped Chris up and snuggled him missing Will's warm weight in his lap.

Without his baby brother to get in the way Luke easily yanked Nico and Percy into his lap. One arm became like a vise around Nico's waist while the other stroked Percy's hair.

"Do you realize how much of a fucking turn on watching someone threaten that idiot Satyr is?" Luke whispered huskily in Nico's ear.

The Son of Hades mewed and thrashed as much as he could between Luke's arm and Percy's warm weight. Percy was still "asleep" in his lap though how anyone believed it was beyond Nico.

"Nico..." Percy whined as Nico bucked in Luke's arms. "Stop."

Instantly the Son of Hades froze. Luke took advantage of his pause to wrap his arms around not only Nico but Percy too. His possessive growl made Nico shudder and whine even as his mind told him to keep fighting Luke's hold. But something in him...probably the same part of him that had made him fall head over heels in love with Percy that told him Luke was older, stronger, and more dominate than him. His instincts told him to just stay still and let Luke hold him. Of course Nico was Nico and wasn't going to listen to his instincts. If he listened to them he'd have shoved Percy to the ground and fucked his brains out by now. So the moment he recovered he growled and started his struggling again. Only to stop the moment he heard Percy's soft voice.

"Move again and I am ripping Riptide out of your pants and stabbing you with it." Percy warned with a soft snarl.

Luke chuckled in Nico's ear. Unlike Percy he realized that "Riptide" was actually a body part that Nico would dearly miss.

"Shut up." Nico snapped at him. Luke only blew a gust of warm air into his ear making the younger boy whine and try and squirm away only for Percy's sharp nails to dig into the skin around his collarbone.

"I'm cold and sleepy. If my pillow moves again I'm gutting it." Percy threatened. "And Luke stop annoying him. I'm trying to sleep so I don't have to listen to a bunch of idiots pick apart my life." Percy huffed moodily as he hid his face in Nico's neck again.

"Sorry kitten." Nico murmured.

"I like that." Percy mumbled against his neck. "It's better then Perce." The Sea Prince glowered at Luke. "Since Kitten is at least cute. I like kittens." Percy decided before nuzzling Nico again and settling back down.

**"You haven't failed, Grover," **

"Thalia dead and me stuck with crazy ass Annabeth isn't failing at all." Luke growled only to have Percy squeeze his hand.

"Stop being loud. Me sleeping." Percy mumbled and for once he actually looked like he was drifting off. Tartarus had nearly killed him. He had been sleeping nearly constantly.

Poseidon cooed softly at his son. "Look how sweet he looks all cuddled up with his cousins."

"I doubt what's running through my son's mind is anything but sweet." Hades grinned at Poseidon as he finally managed to push Theseus back onto his father's lap.

**Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall—"**

"They are going to try and make him survive the whole summer out there? Percy won't last a week. Can I stick him with Maimer?" Clarisse asked.

"Of course you can princess." Ares patted her head.

**The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud.**

"Poor child is scared. Who would dare risk him like that?" Demeter asked her concern filled eyes watching Percy still snuggled up with Nico and Luke.

**Mr. Brunner went silent.**

**My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall.**

**A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.**

"Shoot Percy and I guarantee that arrow will be in your ass so fast your head will spin." Apollo snarled protectively.

"Oh, wait, you don't like Chiron do you?" Clarisse realized. "Hercules was playing with his bow and an arrow and somehow an arrow fell and went through Chiron's hoof. You turned it didn't you?"

Apollo grinned at her and winked. "Maybe."

"The arrow was poisoned wasn't it? And Chiron is supposed to be a healer. Why couldn't he heal it?" Octavian asked.

"When the God of Medicine doesn't want you healed you don't heal." Apollo smirked looking quite pleased with himself as Artemis nosed his face. He glanced at her. "Why are you still a mouse?"

She squeaked and bit his nose lightly. Her tail flicked with clear annoyance.

"Oww. It's not my fault you pissed of Kyria."

Artemis squeaked again and Apollo nodded. "Well, yeah, I could call her and ask her to change you back. But why would I do that?" Another squeak. "True, you are my sister. But you were the one who pissed her off. I'm not that stupid." Artemis sneezed. "I am not! I'm gonna tell Uncle P you're calling me names!" Apollo whined.

"He can understand mouse?" Luke asked.

"Of course. Rats and mice are sacred to him." Octavian answered.

Ignoring the Twins' bickering Demeter started reading again.

**I opened the nearest door and slipped inside.**

**A few seconds later I heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then**

**moved on.**

"You know Mist or not he has to be a fucking idiot to wander around in his horse form." Clarisse commented wincing as Ares cuffed her head again.

"What did I say about your language?" Ares scolded though he had a small smile on his face to let his daughter know he wasn't really mad.

Clarisse grinned back at her father in a sudden moment of braveness. "I'm your kid. You honestly expect me not to have picked up on your language?"

Aphrodite laughed softly as Ares ruffled Clarisse's hair. "That's my War Princess." Ares dodged Clarisse's hand as she tried to mess his hair up in turn.

**A bead of sweat trickled down my neck.**

**Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."**

"They won't ever be right again as I rip them one by one out of your body." Poseidon growled.

**"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..."**

**"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."**

"And you will have a long day as soon as I get out of this idiot house. I think we will start off by throwing you in a tank of starving piranhas. Then move onto the cookie cutter sharks. Before having a Great White use you for a chew toy." Poseidon plotted.

Hades snapped his fingers so a pad of paper and a pen appeared in his hand. In big bold letters on the top he wrote. "**New Torture Methods" **before jotting down what Poseidon was snarling.

Who would have thought his normally mellow tempered brother would be such a great source of inspiration?

**"Don't remind me."**

**The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.**

**I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.**

**Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm.**

**Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.**

**"Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?"**

**I didn't answer.**

**"You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?"**

"Well seeing as he was attacked by a fucking Fury and is now being lead to believe he's crazy what does that idiot think?" Hephaestus grumbled worried that the Satyr was going to go near his children.

**"Just... tired."**

**I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and started getting ready for bed.**

**I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing.**

"Poor thing. So confused." Aphrodite got up and ran over to Luke, Nico, and Percy and flung her arms around all three. "My poor babies." She cooed pressing kisses to all three heads. Luke and Nico mewed and tried to escape though Percy blinked up at her.

Clarisse nudged her father. "Dad?"

"Yeah Princess?"

Clarisse made a face at the nickname but asked her question. "Why is she calling them her babies?"

Ares cursed softly and bit his lip. "Umm... your mother..."

"She's not my mother." Clarisse cut in.

"We shall talk on that later Clarisse. But yes, she is. Now as I was saying your mother..." He stopped as he saw Clarisse about to object. He glared at her and she gulped quickly closing her mouth. "has raised many children and it's in her instincts to mother any demigod she sees without a mother. So the kids have become hers." Ares shifted away from his daughter clearly annoyed with her and Clarisse bit her lip.

What had she done wrong? It wasn't as if Aphrodite and Ares were married or something. She wasn't even her stepmother! Why was it wrong to not want her referred to as her mother?

Aphrodite finished snuggling the three very unhappy looking boys and pounced on Ares. She straddled his waist and kissed him softly as Demeter started to read again.

**But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger.**

"Of course he's in danger. He's a demigod." Triton rolled his eyes. "Honestly if anyone had a brain at that school they'd drag Percy to the ocean and toss him in. I'd sense his presence if Father wasn't around and drag him to safety." At the looks he got Triton huffed. "You know so that I don't have to listen to Father sob about his death for the next century or two."

Poseidon chuckled as he pulled Triton onto his lap even as Theseus moved to sit beside Poseidon snuggled between him and Hades. "We all believe you." Poseidon told him sarcasm thick in his voice. Triton whined as he tried to squirm a bit but he knew that he wasn't getting free when his father wanted to cuddle him. Being the eldest and only son to live full time in Atlantis Triton was normally the victim of Poseidon's cuddly moods and therefor was the best at making them as short as possible. If Poseidon thought he was happy to be cuddled he'd loosen his hold and Triton could slip free. So despite the fact he'd rather hack his own arm off than act all cute and snuggly with his Daddy Triton knew for the sake of his ribs and pride he'd have to get free. So it was with a soft whine he nuzzled his cheek against his father's throat mewing softly. Poseidon smiled and pressed a kiss to his son's hair.

**The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam,**

"And you people say I'm cruel." Hades grumbled. He might be the smartest of his siblings and the most scholarly - torture did take a lot of knowledge of the human body - but he'd rather take Triton's place in Poseidon's lap then go through a three hour exam.

Theseus always the most cuddly of Poseidon's spawn whined softly as he watched Triton being showered with kisses. Granted he hadn't really wanted to be kissed to death by his father but hey, those were his cuddles! Huffing in annoyance Theseus clambered onto Hades glad for the fact that Hades wouldn't be able to harm him. Though not for lack of trying on the God's part as he tried to summon Alecto to eat the annoying Sea Prince. Growling Hades allowed his throat to be nudged and nuzzled and occasionally licked as Theseus tasted his skin. He knew that the Sea Prince had a licking-fetish and was more than use to Thes's tongue on his skin.

**my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.**

"Don't feel bad. Chris can't spell his own name." Luke whispered to Percy only to smile and aww as he tilted his head to see that Percy was asleep. His messy head of hair was tucked under Nico's chin with one hand clutching Nico's shirt and the other resting on Luke's arm which, like Nico's, was twined around his waist.

"He's adorable when he sleeps." Luke whispered as he studied the peaceful face.

Nico gulped and nodded. "Can you let me go now?"

"Why would I do that? I like having two cuties in my lap." Luke grinned and let his teeth skim Nico's ear. The Son of Hades blushed but didn't dare try and get away. Percy would skin him alive if he woke him up.

**For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.**

**"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best."**

A feral growl slid from Poseidon's lips and it was added to by Triton and Theseus and a moment later by Apollo.

"That fucking bastard is going to die. He is upsetting my baby!" Poseidon snapped. He put Triton on the couch and rose to his feet. Hades grabbed his arm and yanked him back down.

"Be calm brother. Your son is asleep and he needs his rest. He must be exhausted if he came from a period of war between Romans and Greeks. Do you really want to awaken him?"

Poseidon growled but stayed where he was.

Demeter read quickly hoping that the faster she got this done the faster Poseidon would calm down.

**His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips.**

"Dad, can I feed that girl to Cerberus?" Nico asked softly as he shifted Percy slightly so he could talk.

"Of course son." Hades grinned at his son only to glare at Theseus who had decided to cuddle with him in the exactly the same way as Percy was cuddling with Nico.

**I mumbled, "Okay, sir."**

**"I mean ..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."**

"If he makes my son cry..." Poseidon growled.

"Of course it isn't the right place for him. But that fucking idiot is going to making Perseus feel unwanted. Granted I don't..."

"Gods Triton, shut up! I'm the God of Truth and you are giving me a headache with your lies." Apollo snapped at the Sea Prince. "Just admit you care about the kid."

Triton growled at the Sun God who only stuck his tongue out. Poseidon wouldn't allow Triton to hurt him.

"I do not care about the little pest." Triton sniffed.

"You know I should start setting liars on fire." Apollo commented lightly.

"Be quiet both of you. I want to get this chapter over with so I can go kill this fucking idiot." Poseidon growled.

**My eyes stung.**

Nico and Luke both tightened their arms around the dozing Percy instantly plotting ways to kill the bastard. Only Octavian wasn't muttering torture methods and prefered ways of killing the idiot.

"He made my baby cry." Poseidon snarled and took off across the room running at the door. Hades sighed and watched as Poseidon's head collided with the door.

"Kyria rewarded the house." Hades informed his brother.

Poseidon growled and slammed his shoulder into the door only to yowl as as a bottle of lube landed on his head.

"I think Kyria is saying to stop hitting your head into the door that isn't opening and instead go and have some hot gay sex." Aphrodite piped in still snuggling with Ares.

"He's going to hurt himself." Demeter worried as she watched Poseidon continue to slam himself into the door.

"He'll be fine, just finish the chapter. My son looks tired." Hades nodded at Nico who had his chin resting on Percy's shoulder and his eyes were drifting shut.

**Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.**

Apollo hugged Chris tightly while he watch Octavian and Will wondering if Chiron had ever done that to them. Luke was growling as he wrapped Percy tighter in his arms. Nico made a soft noise as he was smushed in the process but he couldn't do much more than that since he too was cuddling Percy. Hoping that even sleeping the Sea Prince would feel the comfort they were offering.

**"Right," I said, trembling.**

Poseidon slammed his shoulder into the door harder but seemed to realize it wasn't going to give. Growling he stalked towards Luke and Nico and ripped Percy from their arms and snuggled the boy. Percy blinked sleepily as he was pulled from his dreams by his father's bone-crushing hug.

"Daddy, no smush." Percy slurred even as his eyes closed.

Poseidon though couldn't help but grin. "Did you hear that? He called me Daddy!"

"He also told you to stop squeezing him." Nico snapped wide awake.

Poseidon ignored Nico and cuddled his son. Percy mewed sleepy. "Dad, no snuggle. Sleepy, want my ghostie." Percy mumbled

"Ghostie? Is that your teddy bear baby?" Poseidon asked looking frantically around for a magical sign that would point him towards "Ghostie".

"Noes, Neeky is Ghostie. Warm, safe, my Ghostie. "

Nico made an odd choking sound as Percy called him "his". Percy thought of him as his? He thought he was safe? Nico didn't think as he stood up and yanked Percy from Poseidon's arms trusting his father to protect him.

"I'm here Percy. I've got you." Nico whispered as he cradled Percy against his chest.

"Neeky." Percy snuggled close eyes shut as Nico curled up in a corner with Percy in his lap.

The Son of Hades cautiously stroked Percy's hair a slightly bitter smile on his lips. He knew he shouldn't let himself get this close. He should have left Percy with Poseidon. He should never have let Percy get close at all, much less sit on his lap. But Gods, it was fucking hard to ignore those sad green eyes. And damn did he not know what it was like to have that dead feeling trickling over his skin, that iciness that seemed to only leave when another touched him and was only vanished completely when Percy was touching him. He had suffered it alone like he had everything else in his life. But he couldn't make poor Percy do that. He couldn't make the boy that held his heart if it meant having his heart shattered later on. So he let his sleeping Sea Kitten doze in his arms and did his best to block out Luke who had already rejoined them with his arms wrapped loosely around the pair. Nico made a mental note to kill him once Percy was awake and not in the room. He didn't need Percy getting in the middle of him beating Luke to death.

**"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be—"**

"Why the fuck doesn't he just tell him he's a demigod instead of tormenting the poor kid?" Theseus asked watching his brother doze happily in Nico's lap.

"No, even I would do that." Clarisse grumbled. "I push him to use his powers and fight when I insult him. Not make him cry."

Poseidon growled as he paced around his son glaring at the door and the annoying Son of Hades who wouldn't allow him to cuddle his son. Triton sighed and walked up to his father pulling him into a tight hug.

"Father, be calm. Take this time to plan exactly what we are going to do to him when we get out of here." Triton reasoned.

Poseidon looked down at his eldest. "When did you become so smart and reasonable?"

"I've always been reasonable and smart. Someone has to be for the sake of Atlantis. Since Atlantis's king is an overgrown child." Triton teased his father lightly.

Poseidon ruffled his son's hair and stuck his tongue out.

Demeter took the chance to start reading again.

**"Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me.**

**"Percy—"**

**But I was already gone.**

**On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase.**

**The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were rich juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.**

"Hey!" Theseus whined. "I'm not a nobody. I'm the founder of Athens, defeater of the Minotaur, immortalized in hundreds of sculptures. Everyone with a brain knows my name."

"And I don't believe us Olympians count as nobodies." Ares grumbled. "Well maybe Heph. No one can remember his name but me? How can you forget all the people I've killed?" Ares laughed as his brother kicked him.

"Quite easily. But everyone knows my name." Aphrodite flipped her hair. "You can't forget love and beauty."

"Oh, please. I'm far more famous. Unlike you dummies I was the same in Rome and Greece. Not to mention the named the Apollo program to the moon after me." Apollo smirked

Triton smiled smugly. "Little Mermaid anyone?"

"Oh, shut up Triton. At least Disney portrays you as noble unlike me. Stupid blue fire hair." Hades growled cursing the Hercules movie.

"Hush up and let me finish the chapter." Demeter snapped at the arguing idiots.

**They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city. What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.**

"Your mother should have accepted Father's offer." Triton grumbled.

"What offer?" Luke asked curiously as he absently ran his fingers through Nico's hair noting that the Son of Hades was dozing since his hand wasn't smacked away.

"We are reading!" Demeter scolded a she started to read again her own exhaustion weighing on her.

**"Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool."**

**They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed.**

"Hades start a list of everyone I'm going to kill. Chiron, Grover, Alecto, that Nancy girl, these boys, Zeus, oh and yourself." Poseidon ordered his brother who rolled his eyes but started jotting down names on his pad of paper. From the way Percy and Nico were acting around each other he had a feeling his son would demand he tortures these people anyways. Though he didn't add himself to the list for obvious reasons.

**The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city.**

"Not suspicious at all." Heph muttered.

**During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.**

**Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.**

**I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"**

Theseus busted out laughing. "That's my baby brother!" He bounced off of Hades and hugged the dozing Percy. Luke allowed it simply because Theseus has the sense to not squish Percy and wake him up.

**Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha—what do you mean?"**

**I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.**

**Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"**

"Enough that his Daddy is going to rip you into tiny pieces and then throw you to a piranha." Aphrodite grinned.

**"Oh ... not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?"**

"Well seeing as Zeus and Poseidon are clearly bickering as usual I'd say the idiots have decided to declare war on each other on that day." Demeter glowered at Poseidon who blinked innocently.

**He winced. "Look, Percy ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers ..."**

The Sea God growled and slammed into the door still wanting to go kill someone.

"Poseidon stop hitting your head into the door. I doubt even Theseus's penis could break through after the new wards Kyria added." Aphrodite told him.

**"Grover—"**

**"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..."**

**"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."**

**His ears turned pink.**

**From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer.**

**The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like:**

**Grover Underwood**

**Keeper**

**Half-Blood Hill**

**Long Island, New York**

**(800) 009-0009**

"Why is it in fancy script seeing as most demigods are dyslexic?" Hephaestus asked.

"Because Dionysus is mean." Will murmured sleepily having woken up at the noise caused by Poseidon's skull colliding with the door. He yawned and squirmed free of Octavian's lap and padded over to his father rubbing his eyes. Apollo shifted Chris over to allow his son into his lap.

**"What's Half—"**

**"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address."**

**My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.**

"Technically it's our property." Hephaestus pointed out.

**"Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."**

**He nodded. "Or ... or if you need me."**

**"Why would I need you?"**

**It came out harsher than I meant it to.**

"The goat deserves it." Luke muttered.

**Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect you."**

**I stared at him.**

**All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me. And here he was acting like he was the one who defended me.**

Luke snickered. "Even Percy sees it."

"Maybe he isn't as dumb as I thought." Clarisse commented.

**"Grover," I said, "what exactly are you protecting me from?"**

"Oh, just your insane Uncles and thousands of monsters." Apollo grumbled glaring at Hades.

**There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.**

"Heph? Diagnosis?" Ares asked his brother.

"It's broken dumbass." Hephaestus snapped.

**After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else.**

**We were on a stretch of country road—no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.**

**The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice.**

"That sounds good." Demeter smiled happily.

**There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.**

"That is odd." Triton commented only to frown when he noticed that Apollo had paled. "Apollo?"

"Oh Gods, no..." Apollo whimpered.

The other Olympians zeroed in on Poseidon knowing that only three old ladies in the entire universe scared Apollo. The Sea God was oblivious as he tried to knock the door down.

**I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.**

"That's for a child of Zeus. Electric blue is Zeus's color." Apollo murmured breathing a sigh of relief.

"It's not Percy's?" Hades whispered at the Sun God.

"No. Poseidon's kids have sea-green like their eyes. Life threads reflect eye colors." Apollo explained. Being the God of Prophecy he was an expert on the Fates.

**All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.**

Percy shivered in his sleep and whined. Nico's arms tightened around him and Luke hugged them both in comfort.

**The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.**

**I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.**

**"Grover?" I said. "Hey, man—"**

**"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"**

"Doesn't matter if they look at you. All that matters is if they snip his life thread. If it gets snipped he dies."

**"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"**

**"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."**

**The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.**

**"We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."**

**"What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."**

**"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back.**

**Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic. **

"NO!" Poseidon wailed. "They are not touching my baby. I will figure out how to kill the Fates before they even dare go near my boy."

Hades stared at his growing list of people to kill and cautiously marked down Fates. Any other Olympian threatening the Fates he would have just laughed at but if anyone could kill Fate it was his insane younger brother.

"Father relax. Apollo just said it couldn't be Percy's life thread. When a life thread is cut the person dies instantly. Percy is still breathing." Triton soothed as Luke pressed Percy to his chest and refused to allow the Sea God to touch Percy.

"Give me my son."

"He's sleeping. You'll wake him up." Theseus told his father soothingly as he lead Poseidon away.

**Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for—Sasquatch or Godzilla.**

**At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.**

**The passengers cheered.**

**"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"**

**Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.**

Poseidon whimpered again as Apollo, Triton, and Theseus all soothed him. Trying to make him understand anyone would feel ill after being around the Fates.

**Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.**

**"Grover?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"What are you not telling me?"**

**He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"**

**"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?"**

"They are older and far more cruel." Hades whispered watching Poseidon be cuddled by his sons as Percy dozed on.

**His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds.**

"Good instincts." Ares whispered sadly wondering what demigod had just died.

**He said, "Just tell me what you saw."**

**"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."**

"It can't be Percy's can it?" Luke asked worriedly.

Apollo shook his head. "Wrong color and he would have died instantly. They are showing him someone else's death. No idea why though."

**He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost—older.**

**He said, "You saw her snip the cord."**

**"Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.**

**"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."**

Luke growled. "He got her killed."

"Wasn't a big loss." Clarisse pointed out and Luke had to nod.

"But still... that could have been me!"

**"What last time?"**

**"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."**

"He's gonna scare Perce." Clarisse commented.

**"Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?"**

"Poor thing." Demeter cooed at Percy smiling as Luke hugged the small boy.

**"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."**

**This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could.**

**"Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked.**

"No, baby. It's real." Poseidon whispered.

**No answer.**

**"Grover — that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"**

"Smart boy." Aphrodite cooed as the others nodded.

**He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.**

Demeter closed the book. "That's it."

Ares stood and yawned. "Good. I haven't slept yet."

Grinning Aphrodite bounced to her feet. "Good, I'll make the sleeping arrangements." She turned and considered. "Well, Ares and I shall take the Master bedroom."

"Its my house." Apollo whined. "And that's my bed."

"Tough. We need the space. And that big bed." Aphrodite grinned as Apollo gagged.

"Nevermind. I'll toss that bed into the sun after you're done with it." Apollo shuddered and cuddled his baby.

"Oh hush." She pulled Ares to his feet. "Let's go see the rooms and decided where everyone else shall go."

Poseidon quickly snagged Percy from Luke but waited until Luke had picked up Nico bridal style to start walking. Ares grabbed Chris from Apollo and the Sun God happily carried his son as they all wandered up the stairs together with Apollo and Aphrodite in the lead. Octavian ducking down a side hall without the others noticing.

Aphrodite opened up the first door on the left. The room had soft golden walls and a white carpet with a large king size bed in the middle of the room done up with gold silk sheets.

"Hmm... I think Triton and Willie would do good in this room." Aphrodite mused and shoved the eldest Son of Poseidon forward.

"There is only one bed." Triton pointed out.

"So snuggle." Theseus clapped him on the shoulder and took Will from Apollo and shoved the boy into Triton's arms. "Have fun." He slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Umm... can't I share a room with Willie?" Apollo asked.

"Nope. Triton needs to learn to cuddle and Willie shall teach him." Aphrodite walked across the hall and opened the door on the right. This room was identical to the previous one except it was bright red. "Hmm, Chris and Apollo." She decided.

"Why do I have to share a bed? This is my house!" Apollo whined only to get Chris placed in his arms and for him to be knocked into the room by Theseus. Artemis squeaked angrily at him before slipping beneath the door and deciding to stay with her brother.

The second door on the right was painted a soft purple in coloration and unlike the ones before it two queen sized beds were inside it.

"Demeter and Clarisse." Aphrodite decided.

Ares nodded at his daughter to go forward. "Don't worry, Demeter won't harm you."

"I won't. Come on sweetie. Let's get you settled in. You look exhausted." Demeter smiled kindly and Clarisse felt compelled to follow the older woman though she looked none too thrilled.

The second door on the left was back to having only one large bed and was painted in shades of soft silver. "Hades and Theseus."

"What? No?" Hades half-shouted before a hand was clamped over his mouth.

"Shut up you idiot. Nico and Percy are still asleep. It's not like I haven't passed out drunk in your bed before." Theseus elbowed him and made Hades walk into the room grumbling.

Theseus went to shut the door before popping his head back out. "How thick are the walls?" He asked with a grin.

Poseidon growled and Theseus slammed the door shut with a smirk. "Are you trying to slut out my sons Aphrodite? Placing them in the same room as men."

"Of course not Poseidon. They do that themselves. I just give them the means." The Love Goddess pulled open the door to the next room which had was bright orange in coloration with a single queen size bed.

"My room and I'm not sharing." Hephaestus growled barging in and shutting the door in Ares's face.

"He is no fun." Aphrodite huffed before stalking over to the next room which was done in beautiful shades of blue and had a double king sized bed.

"Luke, why don't you take Percy and Nico and claim this room. Since Percy seems to love cuddling with you." She snapped her fingers and Ares pulled Percy from Poseidon's arms and carried him to the bed before moving to restrain the Sea God. Luke smiled smugly and carried Nico into the room. He nudged the door shut just as he heard Aphrodite tell Poseidon he was bunking with them.

Luke settled Nico down on the bed and looked around. He noticed two doors and curious he opened the first to find a large spacious bathroom. The second had a wardrobe that seemed to shimmer and a moment later Luke found clothes that fit him perfectly.

"Luke?" A sleepy voice asked and the Son of Hermes turned to see Nico sitting up.

"Yeah?"

"What's going on?"

"Not much. Aphrodite says we have to share this room. I'm gonna grab a shower, watch Percy."

"I am not sharing a room with you or Percy!" Nico shouted and Luke shushed him.

"Stop that, Percy is asleep. And we don't have a choice."

Nico glared at him and got to his feet. "I am not sharing with you. I'm not letting you near Percy." He went to storm out the door but Luke blocked his path.

"Why don't you like me?" Luke asked curiously.

"Just get out of my way." Nico growled and shoved Luke only to yip as Luke seemed to blur in his movements. Nico yelped as his back collided with the wall with Luke crushing him against it.


End file.
